


По ту сторону луны

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Historical, No copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Малкольм Локсли не погиб при пожаре, успев выбежать из горящего дома в последний момент.Но Гаю и Изабелле все же приходится  уехать из Англии.





	1. После пожара

_Ноттингемшир, Локсли-манор, конец сентября 1174 г.  
Месяц спустя после пожара._

Ветер уже несколько дней гнал по небу низкие, тяжелые облака, грозя обрушить на грешные головы нескончаемый проливной дождь. Трепал верхушки деревьев, траву, дрок и вереск на пустошах. К вечеру он утих. В рваные просветы туч изредка проглядывала луна, и тут же пряталась снова. В воздухе чувствовалось дыхание осени. Где-то со стороны леса, совсем тихо, послышался тоскливый и протяжный волчий вой. Как ему хотелось так же завыть. Крушить и ломать все вокруг, дать наконец, волю отчаянию и ярости. Если бы тогда, в тот день, кто-то не оглушил его, чтобы помешать броситься в горящий дом и попытаться вытащить хотя бы мать... 

— Волчонок... — шептались за его спиной селяне, когда Гай очередной раз уходил в одиночку бродить по лесу или стоял возле пожарища. В один из таких дней Гай наткнулся на полуобгоревшую шкатулку Гислейн. Фибулы для плаща с кусочками сердолика и бирюзы, массивное кольцо - подарок отца, серебряный медальон, кулон с лазуритом, другие женские мелочи... Пару вещиц Гай решил оставить себе, остальные украшения отдал Изабелле. В другой раз он нашел отцовский меч. Деревянная, обтянутая кожей рукоять была уничтожена огнем, но сам меч был цел. Гай в тот же день отнес его в мастерскую Питера, мужа их прежней служанки Гвен. Тот взялся изготовить не только новую обкладку для рукояти меча, но и ножны.  
Иногда, во время своих прогулок он замечал Робина. Тот стоял в отдалении, не решаясь приблизиться. Гай изменился. Раньше мальчишки часто ходили повсюду вдвоем; сейчас Гай проводил время с сестрой или в одиночестве, либо седлал Маррона - гнедого своего отца, и возвращался только к вечеру. На вопросы отвечал сухо и сдержанно. А в его льдистые синие глаза лучше было не заглядывать. 

В тот вечер Гай долго стоял возле раскрытого окна. Затем, приняв решение, погасил свечу и выбрался в окно. Во дворе к нему с ворчанием кинулись две огромные тени. Сторожевые псы. Узнав Гая и приветливо замахав хвостами, проводили его до ворот усадьбы.

Выбравшись из поместья, он направился к концу деревни, где стоял дом Лонгторна, бывшего приказчика маноров Локсли и Гисборн.  
Ранее утром управляющий Томас сообщил, что тот вернулся в деревню. И будучи весьма пьян, тряс бумагой и сыпал угрозами. Хвастался связями, которые помогут ему вернуть "его" землю... Ведь всем известно, что лорд Малкольм Локсли с некоторых пор в немилости у короля Генриха по обвинению в поддержке его взбунтовавшихся сыновей и мятежной супруги Алиеноры...  
А милорд Вейзи, не так давно приезжавший в Ноттингем в составе разъездного королевского суда, и судя по всему, будущий шериф графства, не станет церемониться ни с крестьянами, ни с лордами. Уж ему ли, Лонгторну, не знать. Взять хотя бы недавний случай со старым Чонси и его непутевым сынком-воришкой Руфусом...

Дойдя до места, Гай обошел дом сзади. В приоткрытом окне горел свет. Никем не замеченный, он легко подтянулся на руках и взобрался на крышу пристройки. Добравшись до стены и немного помедлив, перешагнул на наружную балку, что обрамляла дом между двумя этажами, и осторожно заглянул в окно. В пол-оборота к нему за столом сидел человек, потягивая из кубка вино. Неровный желтый свет от чадящих свечей бросал на стены причудливые пляшущие тени. На столе помимо кувшина с вином, была открытая шкатулка, несколько свитков и кучка монет. Перед человеком лежала бумага, которую он то и дело оглаживал. Присев на подоконник, Гай медленно и осторожно перенес через него ноги, и очутился в комнате. Бейлиф был так поглощен своим занятием, что не сразу заметил возникший в оконном проеме черный силуэт. И оторопел, когда перед ним возникла темная фигура. Отшатнулся и, судорожно сжав в руке бумагу, попытался встать, ухватившись за тяжелое кресло. 

— Волчонок, — пробормотал бейлиф. Высокий и худой мальчишка всегда вызывал у него неприязнь. Замкнутый, серьезный... — Что тебе нужно? Зачем ты пришел?  
— За тем, что тебе не принадлежит. Ты отдашь бумагу и уберешься из этих мест. Навсегда.  
— Да? — Лонгторн усмехнулся. — Эти земли больше не твои, мальчик. Твоя мать подписала эту бумагу, и...  
— Без подписи лорда Локсли она недействительна!  
— О, за этим дело не станет... Или ты думаешь, что Локсли вернет их тебе? Ошибаешься. Малкольм слишком ценит свое честное имя — язвительно протянул бейлиф, — и не захочет скандала. Тем более, в глазах своего ненаглядного отпрыска. — последние слова он словно выплюнул. — Как ты думаешь, почему он все еще не вышвырнул меня вон из деревни? И даже не обвинил в подстрекательстве к поджогу? — бейлиф хрипло рассмеялся. В его глазах зажегся безумный огонек. — Так что поместье будет моим... очень скоро. И убраться отсюда придется тебе... В любом случае. Ты же не захочешь, чтобы твоя сестричка разделила участь вашей матери и прокаженного отца? 

— Вас ведь держат из милости, верно? — продолжал он. — И лорд Малкольм даже не скрывает этого... И не торопится отдавать тебе Гисборн-манор... Впрочем, даже выйди твоя мать за Локсли, все земли достались бы его драгоценному детищу. А как я посмотрю, ты с ним не в ладах в последнее время, да...? 

Последние слова Гай слышал уже словно в тумане. При упоминании о сестре и родителях изнутри стала подниматься волна удушающего гнева, глаза заволокла красная пелена. Очевидно, это отразилось и на его лице, потому что бейлиф осекся на полуслове и выбираясь из-за стола, трясущимися руками опрокинул кубок с недопитым вином. Тот покатился к краю стола и упал на пол. 

— Но ты их не получишь! — Гай шагнул вперед, протянув за бумагой руку. Из леса снова донесся негромкий и протяжный волчий вой. Похолодевший от ужаса Лонгторн, прижимая к себе свиток и пошатываясь на нетвердых ногах, попятился к двери... Не то от избытка выпивки, или от панического страха, лицо и фигура мальчишки вдруг поплыли перед его глазами, приобретая очертания крупного волка - зверь оскалился и глухо зарычав, прыгнул. Бейлиф отступил назад, подняв руку, чтобы перекреститься, оступился на ступеньке и полетел вниз.

Неожиданно на Гая опустилась глухая и давящая тишина. Он спустился по лестнице. Лонгторн не двигался. Вытащив свиток из руки бейлифа, Гай поднялся обратно в комнату. Затушил свечи и выбрался тем же путем, что и пришел. Вернувшись к себе, притворил ставни, высек огонь и какое-то время смотрел, как тот уничтожает бумагу с подписью его матери. Гай не помнил, сколько он потом просидел, закрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку кровати. Послышался шум дождя. Влажный ветер принес с собой запах леса и трав. И все поглотила ночь.

***

Он все-таки простудился в тот вечер. Как тогда, в детстве, когда упал в ледяную воду и несколько дней пролежал в горячке. Тогда за ним ухаживала мама... А сейчас слышалось ворчание Джейн, присматривавшей за ним, - что долгие прогулки по сырому лесу, да еще в такую погоду, до добра не доводят...  
Придя в себя, он узнал, что наутро бейлифа нашли мертвым. Служанка, нанятая для работы по дому, обнаружила труп хозяина у подножия лестницы. Она приходила на рассвете через заднюю дверь - у нее был свой ключ. Вызванные из Ноттингема стража и коронер, не обнаружив следов взлома на дверях и кражи - деньги на столе оказались нетронуты, списали происшествие на несчастный случай. Тем более что накануне вечером бейлифа видели сильно пьяным. Опрокинутый кубок, и винные пятна на полу и столе, лишь убеждали в этой версии.

***

Сегодня Гай с Изабеллой собирались в город, чтобы забрать готовый меч, а заодно навестить Гвен и Питера. Оседлав и выведя из конюшни Маррона, он заметил возле ворот Робина. Тот с отцом только что вернулся из поездки к лорду Брекенбери. В конце октября, после дня рождения, Робину предстояло отправиться в его поместье для обучения всему, что должен уметь дворянин. Сам Гай два года был оруженосцем сэра Годфри из Вудборо, и лишь последние месяцы жил дома с матерью и сестрой.  
При виде Робина в нем снова начала разворачиваться пружина бешенства - и как он, Гай, раньше мог столько возиться с этим засранцем! Вечно выпендривается, сует свой нос куда не просят, болтает о том, о чем не имеет понятия! Гай так сильно сжал повод, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и поспешил пройти мимо. 

Локсли-младший захлебывался от восторга: настоящий замок - не то, что их скромный дом. Гостеприимный хозяин - прославленный воин, побывавший в Святой земле, хорошо знавший не только короля, но и почти все знатные семьи Нормандии, Бретани, Анжу, Турени и Мэна, говорящий на многих языках, знающий столько всяких сказаний и легенд… И у этого человека он, Робин, будет учиться всему, что должен знать благородный молодой человек, поступив уже через две-три недели пажом в его замок!

С этими мыслями в голове Робин как на крыльях летел к жилищу управляющего - поделиться этими замечательными новостями… И сам не заметил, как врезался прямо в Гая.

— Смотри, куда бежишь!

Яростный синий сполох во взгляде, упрямо сжатые тонкие губы - весь вид юноши словно говорил: “Не подходи!” Юный Локсли невольно смешался: последний месяц он всячески избегал старшего друга.

Хотя, если уж быть честным - Робин невольно глубоко вздохнул - все началось еще с того злосчастного праздника, который устроила леди Гислейн. Она всегда любила все странное, необычное… Вот и это светящееся колесо, от которого снопами разлетались по сторонам яркие искры... Ну кто же знал, что Гай как всегда, окажется прав, а он, Робин… Ну да, он промолчал, струсил, предал друга, чего тут хорошего! Правда, двумя днями позже он все-таки рассказал своему отцу, только легче от этого не стало.

И в тот же злополучный вечер вернулся отец Гая, а он сам... С того дня они так ни разу нормально и не поговорили. Робин пытался, но Гай явно избегал его и не появлялся больше в Локсли.

Дальше было только хуже. Сэр Роджер оказался болен проказой и Робину запретили бывать у Гисборнов, хотя отец - Робин это знал - продолжал помогать леди Гислейн. Локсли-младший гордился отцом - тот всегда ставил долг и дружбу выше личной безопасности - но и очень боялся, что его добрый, умный, справедливый папа может тоже заболеть и тогда… По ночам Робину снилось отцовское лицо, с которого целыми кусками отваливалась гнилая плоть, обнажая кости… Он просыпался в слезах, с размаху бил кулаками в подушку: мир был чудовищно несправедлив, он это понял еще совсем маленьким, когда умерла мама, и теперь, если умрет отец…

Если умрет отец, или добрая леди Гислейн, или эта тихоня Изабелла, или его друг Гай… Ведь Гай тоже может заразиться и умереть, как он этого не понимает! Поэтому когда Гисборна-старшего изгнали из их окрестностей, Робин облегченно перевел дух. Так будет лучше всем, - объяснил лорд Малкольм, - а их семья поможет леди Гислейн и детям Роджера Гисборна пережить беду. Вот только Гай ничего не хотел знать. Робин специально отстал от отца после обряда изгнания прокаженного, чтобы позвать Гисборна к себе, но тот только смерил его полным ненависти взглядом и назвал “маленькой сволочью”. Какими словами он тогда же назвал лорда Малькольма - Робину не хотелось и вспоминать…

А потом был пожар, начавшийся из-за того, что прокаженный сэр Роджер опять вернулся домой. Гай не захотел впустить в дом лорда Малькольма, которого позвал Робин - ну потому что как еще он должен был поступить, если зараза опять угрожала его друзьям и всей деревне! В результате отец чудом выжил, леди Гислейн и сэр Роджер погибли - а все потому что Гай совершенно взбесился и перестал соображать!

И вот теперь младшего Локсли обуревали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, по привычке, так хотелось похвастаться, рассказать о всех тех диковинах, которые он видел в замке лорда Брекенбери, где он совсем скоро будет уже своим человеком! (“Ну, конечно, его сын, Мэтью, немного зануда, но мы же придумаем, как его разыграть, правда?!”). С другой… как говорить с человеком, который не желает тебя слушать, а главное… - Робин вздохнул и с досадой пнул ногой какой-то камешек, валявшийся на дороге - главное: перед которым ты сам вообще-то виноват, но никак не получается об этом сказать вслух. Однако долго хандрить у него никогда не получалось. Он поднял глаза на старшего юношу и довольно улыбнулся:

— Я знаю, куда ты собрался. Опять пойдешь на пепелище?  
— Не твое дело. И отойди от меня!

Гай закинул поводья на спину лошади, и направился к сестре. Робин не отставал, его лицо снова стало серьезным, даже взволнованным: он должен был наконец объяснить Гисборну, насколько это опасно...

— Но ты не должен туда ходить! Отец даст тебе и Изабелле все, что нужно. А на том месте наверняка проказа и...  
— Закрой рот!  
— Почему? Это правда. Твой отец был прокаженным.  
— Заткнись!

Тут уже взорвался и Робин. Исчерпав все разумные доводы, мальчишка выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Я буду хозяином Локсли и всех владений моего отца! И ты, как мой вассал, должен делать то, что я говорю!  
— Я не твой вассал, ясно? И не собираюсь приносить тебе оммаж! Уж скорее принесу его дьяволу, чем тебе!  
— Эй! Робин, Гай, прекратите. — Мальчишки не заметили, как за их спинами появился граф Хантингтон.  
— Но он... Папа, я сам видел. Он часто туда ходит и приносит оттуда разные вещи. А вдруг там осталась зараза?

У Гая потемнело в глазах. Он развернулся, схватил его за ворот куртки, встряхнул и отвесил оплеуху. Робин от неожиданности не удержался на ногах и шлепнулся на землю. Мгновение сидел, растерянно хлопая глазами, затем вскочил и с кулаками набросился на Гая. Сцепившись, оба покатились по земле, словно два взбесившихся терьера.

Изабелла заплакала.  
— Джейн, уведи девочку! - Малкольм и двое мужчин кинулись разнимать драчунов.  
У Гая была разбита губа и рассечена бровь. У Робина распух нос, а под глазом наливался синяк. Перемазанные землей, с всклокоченными волосами... Гай с ненавистью смотрел на бывшего приятеля.  
— Ты...! Я никогда тебя не прощу!  
Вырвавшись из удерживающих его рук, развернулся и побежал к лошади. Вскочив на нее, понесся по направлению к лесу. Старый конюх, покачав головой, обратился к хозяину:  
— Милорд, надо бы догнать мальчишку. Не ровен час, угробит и лошадь и себя.  
Робин, хлюпая носом, исподлобья смотрел на отца.  
— Вы задолжали мне серьезный разговор, молодой человек...

***  
— Я поговорю с ним, отец... Правда. Когда он вернется. Или завтра утром...

Поговорить не получилось. Гай вернулся лишь под вечер и сразу прошел к себе в комнату. К ужину в общий зал не спустился, лишь перед сном зашел на кухню и ненадолго заглянул к Изабелле.  
— Нужно уезжать отсюда, принцесса...  
Еще не наступил рассвет, как Гай с сестрой тихо спустились вниз. Приладив нехитрую поклажу на спину вьючной кобылки, Гай привязал ее к задней луке своего седла. Затем подхватил Изабеллу и посадил впереди себя.  
— Однажды я вернусь сюда, обещаю. И верну себе наш дом.  
Две небольшие фигурки на лошадях растаяли в предрассветном сумраке. Наутро лорду Локсли сообщили, что дети исчезли. Найти их не удалось.

прим.

* В 1173 г. старшие сыновья Генриха II вместе со своей матерью Алиенорой Аквитанской подняли против него мятеж. Алиенора также возглавила бунт аквитанских баронов. Восстание было поддержано королями Франции и Шотландии, а также графами Фландрии и Булони. В конце 1174 г. мятеж был подавлен.  
* Коронер - Официально должность была введена в 1194 году королем Ричардом, но первые упоминания о нем относятся еще к IX веку, в правление короля Альфреда. В принципе - это следователь средневековья по уголовному делу. Занимался расследованием, когда было подозрение в насильственных действиях, связанных со смертью.  
* До 10-11 лет мальчики из дворянских семей воспитывались в семье, после чего они должны были пройти обучение у другого лорда или рыцаря в качестве пажа. По достижении 13-14 лет их производили в оруженосцы. Посвящение в рыцари обычно проводилось по достижении 20-21 года, но в некоторых случаях могло быть и раньше.


	2. Дорога в Нормандию

_Англия, начало октября 1174 г._  
_Ноттингем — Саутгемптон._

Когда Гай с Изабеллой покинули Локсли, колокол на звоннице Лентонского аббатства пробил к первому часу, собирая братьев обители на утреннюю молитву…  
Небо на востоке едва начало светлеть.В сумерках поначалу ехали медленно, и под мерный шаг лошади Изабелла задремала.

Уезжать было страшно. Но и оставаться здесь — не хотелось. Конечно, к ней лорд Малькольм относился хорошо, да и Робин, несмотря на то, что несколько свысока относился к «девчонкам», тоже ее не обижал. Чего нельзя сказать об их отношении к ее брату. Лорд Локсли словно винил его за что-то, хотя и не говорил ничего вслух. Но за что? Гай просто хотел защитить отца от всех этих людей. И он всегда заботился о ней и о маме…  
Что до Робина… Сын лорда Локсли всегда казался ей зазнайкой, то и дело выказывающим свое превосходство. Поначалу он вроде бы дружил с ее братом, а после пожара начал его сторониться. Хотя, наверное, это произошло еще раньше — в тот день, когда Гая едва не повесили. Его спас их неожиданно вернувшийся отец, а Робин с той поры перестал бывать у них дома. Да и Гай больше не ходил в Локсли.

А вчера они собирались в гости. Гай обещал показать ей, где делают настоящее оружие, а потом погулять по рынку. Она ждала во дворе, когда к брату подошел Робин. О чем они говорили, ей не было слышно, только Гай разозлился. В ссору вмешался лорд Локсли, но стало лишь хуже. Когда до нее донеслись последние слова Робина — о « прокаженных», Гай словно с цепи сорвался. Прежде ей не доводилось видеть его в таком бешенстве — он всегда казался спокойным и сдержанным.  
Джейн, горничная, увела ее в дом и насилу утешила. Гай вернулся лишь поздно вечером и сказал, что нужно уезжать.

«_Конечно, если она не хочет, они останутся. Но это может быть опасно. Да и ему скоро придется уйти отсюда»._

Изабелла кивнула — не хотелось, чтобы с ней и братом случилось то же, что и с их родителями. Поэтому быстро собрала необходимые вещи, а ночью почти не спала…

***  
Вот и Ноттингем был далеко позади…  
Около полудня задержались в придорожной таверне возле Лафборо, чтобы пообедать и дать небольшой отдых себе и лошадям. Они уже шли к выходу, как со стороны зала раздался голос:  
— Мастер Гай, я полагаю? Гай Гисборн?  
Брат с сестрой обернулись. Высокий худой мужчина в добротной дорожной одежде шел им навстречу.  
Юноша узнал его — лорд Хьюго Фиц-Алан из Дербишира был обычным гостем в поместье сэра Годфри, у которого Гай ранее служил оруженосцем. Да и сопровождая лорда Вудборо в поездках, он часто видел этого рыцаря.  
— Милорд… — Гай поклонился.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, молодой человек? Да еще со столь юной леди? — сэр Хьюго с интересом смотрел на стоящих перед ним детей.  
Изабелла, стоявшая чуть позади брата, настороженно глядела на незнакомца.  
«Девочка, надо полагать, его сестра», — думал Фиц-Алан. — «Сходство налицо… Причем, буквально».  
— Мы направляемся во Францию, милорд, — ответил Гай. И немного помолчав, добавил:  
— К родственникам нашей матушки.  
— Во Францию? — брови рыцаря поползли вверх. — В одиночку? Да вы с ума сошли! Зря вы это затеяли, юноша, — резко продолжил он. — Разве не слышали, что за проливом сейчас неспокойно? Не говоря уже о том, что здесь дороги тоже небезопасны, и мятежники не сидят, сложа руки.  
— Я знаю, милорд. Но… — Гай запнулся. — У нас небогатый выбор. Я бы ушел еще раньше и нанялся на службу, но не мог оставить сестру у чужих людей.

Лорд кивнул — слухи о несчастье с сэром Роджером дошли и до него. Он сам лишился двух друзей из-за этой проклятой заразы — тогда, во время второго похода…  
Земли Гисборна-старшего вернулись к прежнему владельцу. А Локсли вряд ли захочет связывать себя и мальчишку новым вассальным договором. Да еще девочка. И значит, этим двоим в Англии рассчитывать не на что.  
— Итак, во Францию… — нарушил молчание лорд. — А куда именно?  
Гай назвал место.  
— Вот как, — сэр Хьюго внимательно посмотрел на парня и спросил:  
— Вы на лошади? — и, получив утвердительный ответ, продолжил:  
— Что ж, в таком случае вы можете присоединиться к нам. Более того, я хочу предложить вам место второго оруженосца на время поездки. Мой племянник Адам на сей раз не смог меня сопровождать. А сэр Годфри весьма неплохо отзывался о ваших успехах в обращении с оружием. Позже, в дороге, к нам присоединятся еще трое. Что до юной дамы… Моя жена, леди Эдит, будет рада милой и красивой компаньонке из хорошей семьи…

***  
— Значит, это дети Гислейн?  
— Угу. Мне это не нравится, — рыцарь поднял руку, предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы жены, –но ты сама знаешь наши законы, Эдит. Сделать ничего нельзя, Малькольм в своем праве.  
— Конечно, оставить их посреди дороги мне бы не позволила совесть, — продолжал он, — а что до денег… — Фиц-Алан криво усмехнулся.  
— Если парень характером пошел в отца… Ты же помнишь Роджера? С другой стороны, наш отряд невелик, и чем больше с нами вооруженных людей, тем лучше. К тому же, будет возможность получше присмотреться к мальчишке.

***  
Брат помог Изабелле сесть в повозку, и она осмотрелась. В карете помимо нее и леди Эдит были еще двое. Марджери, худенькая рыжеволосая девушка года на три старше нее, оказалась племянницей миледи. Бесс, невысокая пухлая женщина — их служанкой.  
Гай на своем гнедом занял место в свите сэра Хьюго, и небольшой отряд отправился в путь.

К вечеру показались полуразрушенные серые стены Лестера. Бледные лучи заходящего октябрьского солнца освещали узкий и высокий шпиль на колокольне величественного кафедрального собора Св. Мартина. Он возвышался над городом и был виден издалека, напоминая мирянам о стремлении к Богу и тщетности всего сущего.Бунт графа Лестерского против короля Генриха, случившийся всего полтора года назад, едва не стоил горожанам жизни. Королевская армия, посланная для усмирения мятежников, захватила город, а его крепостные стены были снесены.

Сам граф Роберт де Бомон бежал в Нормандию, а затем попал в плен. А сейчас он вместе с другими мятежниками находился под арестом в одной из королевских крепостей, как и королева Элеонора.Жизнь в городе понемногу стала налаживаться…  
Проехав по главной улице, остановились у двухэтажного здания с выступающим «козырьком» и мансардой. Деревянный щит, висевший на кованном витом стержне над дверью, провозглашал, что здесь гостиница, где уставшие путники могут найти кров и еду.  
Фиц-Алан заранее отправил сюда своего слугу, чтобы тот от его имени договорился с хозяином о свободных местах. Поэтому их уже ждали.Владелец «Ангела и короны» был под стать своему заведению –рослый, с медвежьим телосложением и копной каштановых волос.

–Он куда уместнее смотрелся бы с дубинкой на лесной дороге, нежели на пороге гостиницы, — тихо хихикнула Мардж, не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд служанки.  
— А как же иначе, леди Марджери? По другому нельзя — столько всякого народу по дорогам ходит, и не у всех добрые намерения. Нужно уметь постоять за себя…  
Держась за руку Бесс, Изабелла вошла внутрь вслед за леди Эдит и, осматриваясь по сторонам, почти не слышала болтовни горничной. Несмотря на грубую обстановку, место казалось спокойным. В дальнем углу зала сидели лишь несколько постояльцев, но они не шумели и не привлекали к себе внимания.

–… Сюда не пускают разных проходимцев, — продолжала говорить Бесси, уже поднимаясь по лестнице. — Эта гостиница для состоятельных путешественников. А это значит, что комнаты будут чистыми и без насекомых (при этих словах Изабелла поежилась), найдется горячая вода для умывания, а утром подадут хороший завтрак, а не остатки вчерашнего ужина…  
Для женщин выделили одну двухместную комнату. Она действительно оказалась чистой. А ровные огоньки свечей после утомительной дороги делали ее даже уютной.На одной кровати разместились леди Эдит с племянницей, вторая предназначалась их двум спутницам.Изабелле не слишком хотелось делить кровать с кем-то еще, но выбирать не приходилось.  
— Лучше постараться уснуть сразу, — шепнула Марджери своей новой подруге, расчесывая перед сном волосы. — Иначе потом из-за храпа Бесс это будет затруднительно…

Утром следующего дня тоже выехали рано. Изабелла, проснувшись в незнакомой комнате, поначалу не поняла, где находится. Хотя она заснула, как только голова коснулась подушки, и не слышала ни храпа служанки, ни ложилась ли та вообще — вставать было тяжело. Прежде ей никогда не приходилось путешествовать так далеко и ночевать в гостиницах. К тому же, несколько часов сидеть на одном месте — испытание не из легких, а от утомительной дорожной тряски не спасали даже подушки и крытые шкурами сиденья.  
«_И как только Бесс умудряется при этом дремать?»_

По словам же леди Эдит выходило, что до моря еще дней пять-шесть.  
«_Это если не будет дождя и дороги не развезет, а они будут ехать так же быстро, как и вчера»._  
Покинув город через западные ворота, они миновали широкий каменный мост через реку Сор, и двинулись дальше.

***  
Они проехали миль пять, как к ним действительно присоединились трое хорошо вооруженных мужчин. Темноволосый молодой человек с жесткими чертами лица оказался сквайром Джереми Торнтоном. Двое других — его слугами. Несмотря на то, что обе группы ехали вместе, троица все время пути держалась хоть и вежливо, но отстраненно, и свита сэра Хьюго платила им тем же. Что же связывало самого Фиц-Алана с этим сквайром, никто толком не знал.

— Вообще-то, этот Торнтон из Шрусбери, — сообщил Гаю его новый знакомый, с которым он делил обязанности оруженосца.  
— А здесь, неподалеку от Лестера, у него еще одно поместье. Вот уж кому повезло, — с плохо скрываемой завистью Джим вздохнул. — Мне же приходится надеяться лишь на наследство моего дяди из Эдвинстоу. Конечно, если этот старый хрыч, сживший со света уже трех жен, не вздумает снова жениться.  
Гай промолчал. Им с сестрой вообще не на что было рассчитывать. И не на кого. Да, они сейчас ехали к родственникам, но как те их примут? Тем более, когда узнают о случившемся? Сам юноша не мог помнить те края — они с сестрой родились уже в их английском поместье. Поэтому и о Франции, и об их родне он знал лишь по рассказам матери.  
За себя ему не было причин опасаться — в конце концов, он мужчина. Пусть еще не рыцарь, но обязательно им станет. У него есть меч, и боевой конь его отца… «Мой конь», — поправил себя Гай. А значит, сможет наняться на службу к лорду. Другое дело — Изабелла. Она не может колесить с ним по свету, или быть служанкой в чужом доме. Монастырь — тоже не выход. К тому же, это требовало денег, а их не было. Оставалось надеяться, что родственники не откажутся приютить сестру, пока он не найдет способ обеспечить ее будущее.Ведь с ним может случиться что угодно. Впереди была полная неизвестность, и это тяготило куда больше, чем долгая дорога.

***  
Выезжали рано утром и ехали до вечера. В пути делали небольшие перерывы на отдых, а на ночь останавливались в гостиницах. Несмотря на пасмурное осеннее небо, дождей не было, и дороги оставались сухими. Иногда они замечали в стороне небольшие группы сомнительных личностей, но мятежники это или грабители — сказать было трудно. Да и те, видя отряд хорошо вооруженных мужчин, не рисковали приближаться.  
Лишь однажды, когда они проехали Оксфорд, шайка особо обнаглевших разбойников, понадеявшись на свое численное превосходство, осмелилась напасть на них. В отряде сэра Хьюго обошлось без убитых, но трое были ранены. Поэтому на этот и весь следующий день задержались в гостевом доме ближайшего аббатства, где раненым оказали помощь.

Сам Гай отделался небольшими «царапинами». После окончания стычки он не сразу смог побороть странную внутреннюю дрожь, которая охватила его. Это точно был не страх — он и сам не мог понять, что с ним. Подробности недавнего боя ускользали, словно в тумане — помнились лишь яркие отдельные сцены. Вот сэр Хьюго отдает приказ встать кругом возле повозки… Кэри, рослый шотландец из охраны милорда, дерущийся сразу с двоими… Джим, «схвативший» стрелу в левое плечо… И он сам, лицом к лицу с одним из разбойников — успев парировать его удар, нанес ответный. Тот упал… убит.? ранен.? Нет времени выяснять, потому что слева заходит второй — развернуться, выставить руку со щитом вперед, сделать выпад… Неподалеку от удара Торнтона падает еще один… Кажется, Джим упоминал, что прежде тот был наемником?

— Можно поздравить тебя с боевым крещением, парень? — голос Кэри раздался за спиной неожиданно.  
— Это было твое первое сражение, верно? — продолжал старый солдат.  
Гисборн кивнул. Слова почему-то застряли у него в горле.  
— Так всегда бывает в первый раз. Да и потом тоже, случается — когда понимаешь, что ставишь на карту свою жизнь. Держи, — с этими словами шотландец протянул ему фляжку, — выпей.

Гай сделал большой глоток, и горло обожгло огнем так, что он не мог вдохнуть. Хлопок Кэри по спине заставил его закашляться, а на глазах выступили слезы.  
— Эй, осторожнее, приятель! Это наша шотландская настойка, а не водичка. Уж не знаю толком, как ее делают, зато расслабляет она неплохо. И для обработки ран годится…

***

— А твой брат хорошо дерется, — сказала Мардж, когда девочки уже сидели в отведенной им комнатке. К счастью, здесь кровати были узкие, и не было нужды делить одну на двоих.  
— Я сама слышала, как дядя говорил об этом тете Эдит.  
Дамы все время битвы провели практически на полу повозки, лишь догадываясь о ходе боя. Бесс тихо подвывала от страха, пока миледи не зашипела на нее, посоветовав лучше возносить молитвы Всевышнему, а не рыдать.Девушки сидели тихо, съежившись — было страшно.Так же страшно Изабелле было и в тот раз, когда погибли мать и отец. В тот день толпа обезумевших крестьян пришла к их дому с горящими факелами и сожгла его дотла, лишив их с братом всего.А теперь и Гай мог погибнуть там, на дороге…  
Она вздрогнула, когда дверь повозки неожиданно распахнулась — и поначалу не сразу узнала сэра Хьюго. Он что-то говорил миледи, помогая той подняться, но Изабелла почти его не слышала… …_«раненные», «аббатство», «нужно сообщить властям»… _  
Гая нигде не было видно.  
_«Ведь сэр Хьюго не хочет сказать, что и ее брат тоже…»_

— Изабелла? — Гай приблизился к дверям повозки, когда Фиц-Алан отошел в сторону дать дальнейшие распоряжения. — С тобой все хорошо?  
— Гай? — она едва не расплакалась.  
— Все в порядке, принцесса, — он прикоснулся рукой к ее волосам. — Скоро приедем в аббатство, и можно будет хорошо отдохнуть.

***  
Неподалеку от Саутгемптона погода начала портиться. Горизонт заволокло тяжелыми свинцовыми тучами, которые вскоре расползлись по всему небу, а со стороны пролива подул сильный влажный ветер. Они едва успели добраться до постоялого двора и заселиться, как хлынул проливной дождь. Отплытие в Барфлер пришлось отложить на два дня.

Постояльцы, по воле случая застрявшие здесь, собирались в большой обеденной комнате с несколькими грубо, но крепко сколоченными дубовыми столами и такими же лавками. В камине горел огонь, а огоньки дешевых свечей отбрасывали на стены причудливые тени. Разговоры, как и следовало ожидать, большей частью сводились к политике, войне короля Генриха с его сыновьями и заточении мятежной королевы Элеоноры в замке Шинон около года назад.

—…Так значит, Его Величество примирился и с принцами, и с французским королем?  
— Уж скорее, загнал их в угол, милорд, и им не оставалось ничего другого. Принц Ричард упрямился дольше остальных, но и он склонил голову…

Дамы оставались в спальне наверху — в такую непогоду нечего было и думать, чтобы выйти на прогулку. Шум дождя навевал сон, а ветер искал любую лазейку в закрытых ставнями окнах, из-за чего в комнатах царил полумрак. Несколько сальных свечей и масляная лампа коптили, давая скудный свет. Накрывшись одеялами, Изабелла и Мардж по очереди читали вслух сочинения Кретьена де Труа — «Ланселот или Рыцарь Телеги», или «Ивейн, рыцарь со Львом»…

Изабелле было грустно. Вспомнилось, как мама рассказывала ей сказки по вечерам. Гай лишь изредка присоединялся к ним, считая, что он уже взрослый для этих _«детских глупостей»…_А теперь нет ни дома, ни мамы, и они едут во Францию, о которой она только слышала.  
_«Может быть, им там действительно будет хорошо»?_

Бесс иногда спускалась вниз «за надобностью», по ее словам и, как правило, возвращалась с ворохом услышанных разговоров и сплетен.  
–… Я все правильно расслышала, миледи, — трещала Бесси. — Неподалеку она, в каких-то двадцати милях отсюда. Король Генрих месяца три назад приказал доставить ее из Шинона в Сарум. А потом отправился в Кентербери, чтобы совершить покаяние за убийство архиепископа. И Святой Томас даровал нашему королю победу над мятежниками в Англии…

Наконец, погода наладилась. Стоя на палубе «Святой Уинифред», Изабелла и Мардж наблюдали за погрузкой. Их вещи давно были на борту, а кожаный футляр с мамиными украшениями Изабелла прижимала к себе, не желая расставаться с ним ни на миг.  
Теперь следовало разместить лошадей. Гай вместе с другими людьми Фиц-Алана заводил их по широкой сходне в предназначенный для них трюм, через особую дверь в корме.  
— Потом ее хорошенько закроют и заделают все щели, — объяснил девушкам стоявший рядом сэр Хьюго, и можно будет не опасаться, что вода попадет внутрь.  
Еще до полудня корабль вышел из гавани и взял курс к берегам Нормандии. Утром следующего дня повозка была вновь установлена на колеса, вещи погружены, и группа путешественников двинулась в дорогу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юиссье — подобные корабли получили распространение в эпоху крестовых походов, когда возникла необходимость перевозки лошадей морем. Для этих целей корабли оборудовали специальными дверями / портом в корме, через который заводили лошадей.


	3. Нормандия

_Франция, Нормандия._  
_Конец марта 1176 г._

Порывами налетал пронизывающий мартовский ветер, а холод не желал отступать, хотя до праздника Пасхи оставалось не более недели. Въехав на замковый двор, Гай передал поводья слуге и поднялся по ступенькам. Поездка в Аржантан по поручению леди Аделы была недолгой, но за время пути юноша успел продрогнуть. 

Адела де Брие, старшая сестра их матери, приютила его с сестрой год назад после трагедии в Англии. Посетовав над печальной участью их родителей, леди Адела предоставила им кров и, казалось, что жизнь стала налаживаться. Вскоре после приезда Гай поступил оруженосцем к соседу – мессиру де Мервилю, и порой неделями отсутствовал, сопровождая его в поездках. Он уезжал спокойно, зная, что у сестры есть все необходимое, и рядом с ней родственники, а не чужие люди. 

Год, прошедший после их приезда во Францию, не приносил тревог, пока не пришла весть о новом мятеже в Аквитании. А значит, скоро им предстоит отправиться на войну и, вероятно, надолго. Сьер Аллейн дал своему оруженосцу несколько дней, чтобы тот мог навестить родных и собраться в поход…

***  
В холле замка к юноше подошел слуга, с просьбой от леди Аделы явиться к ней сразу по возвращении. Гай нашел тетку в ее покоях. 

— Мадам, — юноша вежливо склонил голову.  
— Барон де Клеси намерен просить руки Изабеллы, Гай, — без предисловий сообщила хозяйка дома.  
— Но ей только тринадцать, тетя, — Гай растерянно смотрел на родственницу.  
— Подходящий возраст для замужества, — леди пожала плечами. — А барон - хорошая партия. И он готов закрыть глаза на отсутствие у девочки приданого.  
— Ему уже шестьдесят лет, мадам, - с возмущением ответил Гай. — Он жесток, мелочен, и от него воняет!  
— Какие мы нежные, — поморщилась Адела. — Ничего страшного. Она не первая, и не последняя. Зато получит шанс на обеспеченное будущее, если правильно использует эту возможность. А если успеет родить ему сына…  
— У барона уже есть взрослые наследники, — перебил ее юноша. — Вы не думали, что после смерти отца они выставят его вдову на улицу? Вместе с младенцем!  
— Если у Изабеллы есть голова на плечах, пусть научится ею пользоваться, чтобы этого не случилось, — холодно ответила женщина. 

У Гая появилось тягостное чувство надвигающейся беды. Пусть тетушка встретила их не слишком радушно, но все же ничем не попрекала. Да и он с Изабеллой не давали к этому повода…

— Послушай, племянник, — леди неторопливо постукивала пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. — Я приютила вас в память о Гислейн, и вы ни в чем не нуждались. Но ты прекрасно понимаешь, что эти земли и замок перейдут к моим сыновьям. Жанне тоже нужно достойное приданое, и я не могу уменьшать его ради племянницы. Барон - это удача для Изабеллы. Он богат, и имеет связи при дворе. Это выгодно и для тебя, Гай, и для нас тоже.

Юноша молчал. Сама мысль о том, чтобы отдать сестру замуж за этого старика, казалась отвратительной. А уж слухи, которые ходили о его мерзком характере, не прибавляли радости. Резкий голос тетки отвлек его от размышлений.

— Моя сестрица, упокой Господь ее душу, совершила большую глупость. Она была придворной дамой королевы, и могла выйти за одного из богатых и влиятельных сеньоров из ее окружения. А она выбрала нищего рыцаря, с клочком земли где-то в английском захолустье, — леди Адела презрительно фыркнула.  
Гай вспылил:  
— Мой отец…  
— Да, я знаю… — отмахнулась леди. — Герой крестового похода, благородный и храбрый. Впору легенды слагать, из тех, что так любят при дворе. Только много ли он получил за все это? А Гислейн, даже когда несчастье случилось, не удосужилась себе покровителя поискать.

Юноша в ярости сжал кулаки.  
_«Покровитель… Малькольм Локсли, разрушивший их семью. И его тщеславный отпрыск, от которого были одни проблемы…»_

Адела продолжала:  
— Гай, мальчик мой. Вы живете здесь уже год, и де Клеси - единственный, кто проявил к ней интерес.  
— Прошло слишком мало времени, тетя! И ей лишь недавно исполнилось тринадцать, — с отчаянием в голосе напомнил родственнице Гай. — И со временем…  
— Со временем? — Адела иронически подняла брови. — Предлагаешь ждать, пока она станет старой девой? Ведь для того, чтобы скопить ей хоть какое-то приданое, тебе придется служить оруженосцем лет десять, если не больше. Не говоря уже о снаряжении и лошадях для тебя самого. Конечно, монастыри возьмут меньший взнос, но я не замечала за девочкой слишком большой набожности. А королева Элеонора сейчас находится под арестом в Солсбери, и вряд ли может взять ее ко двору.

— Кстати, о времени. Де Мервиль отпустил тебя недели на две?  
— Да, мадам, — Гай настороженно посмотрел на родственницу.  
— А затем вы уходите на войну. Эти несносные южане опять подняли мятеж.

Юноша кивнул.  
— И еще неизвестно, вернешься ты оттуда живым или нет, - холодно продолжила Адела.  
В растерянности Гай молча опустил голову.  
— У тебя есть время до праздника Пасхи, Гай, — тетка встала и подошла к дверям. Обернувшись, она добавила:  
— До середины апреля барон будет находиться в Англии, при дворе короля. Я еще не дала ему определенного ответа, сказав, что для брака необходимо согласие брата и опекуна невесты. Твое согласие, мальчик. Ты можешь выбрать ей мужа сам, или же это сделаю я, после твоего отъезда. Такой шанс может больше и не представиться.  
Адела вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

***

С трудом очнувшись, толком не помня себя и плохо соображая, Гай добрался до своей комнаты, которую занимал во время коротких приездов в замок. С силой захлопнув дверь, подошел к столу. Сняв с себя плащ и избавившись от портупеи, он резко выдохнул и налил себе вина. Какое-то время юноше казалось, что он оглох и ослеп. Мир снова уходил из-под ног, рушась, словно один из песчаных замков, которые они строили в детстве на берегу реки. Тепло камина и глоток вина несколько прояснили разум.

_Его согласие… Ему было совершенно ясно, что это не более чем пустая формальность. Тетя Адела уже все решила, и просто поставила его перед фактом. Она прекрасно понимала, что выбора у них с сестрой нет, но при этом собиралась свалить ответственность за этот мерзкий брак на него. Его возмущение ничего не изменит и стоит ему уехать, тетка выдаст Изабеллу замуж._

Под беззвучное проклятие кувшин полетел к дверям, оставшись лежать там горсткой осколков.

***  
Дорога от побережья шла через земли де Брие по направлению к Ле-Ману, и далее в Тур, где соединялась с трактом Святого Иакова, ведущего в далекую Галисию. И хозяин постоялого двора «Золотой лев» по праву считал, что ему повезло больше, нежели его собратьям по ремеслу в городах. Там таких заведений было множество, и их владельцам приходилось из кожи вон лезть, дабы угодить постояльцам. А извечная борьба с конкурентами? Тогда как здесь было не в пример спокойнее и прибыльнее. Путешественники и паломники к святым местам не могли проехать мимо «Золотого льва» и не остановиться, чтобы перекусить, а то и остановиться на ночлег.

Гай не собирался делать ни того, ни другого. Но в эти дни, последовавшие за ультиматумом леди Аделы, юноша старался как можно меньше находиться в замке, чтобы не видеть ни тетки, ни сестры. Он просто не представлял, каким образом сообщить ей о предстоящем браке. Дальний угол в придорожной таверне предоставлял временное убежище, избавляя от любопытных глаз и ненужных расспросов.

От невеселых мыслей Гая отвлек голос трактирщика:  
— Ваша милость, — хозяин таверны почтительно склонился перед хорошо одетым посетителем.  
— Один господин, — продолжил он, — желает поговорить с вами.

Гай обернулся в указанную им сторону и молча выразил согласие.

— Полагаю, нам не нужно представляться, — приблизившись, Торнтон подсел за стол к юноше и приказал слуге принести вина.  
Гай кивнул. Торнтона он помнил еще по их «английскому» путешествию, и дважды сталкивался с ним во время своих поездок.  
— По правде говоря, я собирался наведаться в поместье де Брие, — продолжил сквайр.  
— Так наведайся, — Гай хмуро глянул на нежданного собеседника. — В чем проблема?  
— В твоей сестре, — ответил Торнтон. — А вернее, в тебе, поскольку ты являешься ее опекуном.  
— В Изабелле? — юноша непонимающе смотрел на сквайра.  
— Я слышал, что де Клеси разругался со своими отпрысками и подумывает жениться снова, им назло. Но вот то, что предполагаемая невеста годится ему во внучки, — бывший наемник хмыкнул, — узнал лишь недавно.  
— И?  
— Меня интересует Изабелла, — объяснил Торнтон. — В качестве будущей жены.  
— У Изабеллы нет приданого, если тебе это неизвестно, — сухо ответил Гай.  
— Я знаю, — сквайр пожал плечами. — Но я все равно выиграю от этого брака.  
— Мой отец был богатым рыцарем, — Торнтон отхлебнул из кружки и поставил ее на стол. — Но во время войны между Стефаном и Матильдой его дела изрядно пошатнулись. Чтобы их поправить, он женился на дочери богатого торговца, моей матери. Нас у него было трое. Два манора отец поделил между старшими, а мне уготовили монастырскую келью. И когда мне исполнилось четырнадцать, я сбежал, — сквайр ухмыльнулся.  
— Сначала служил оруженосцем, потом примкнул к отряду наемников. Затем сам стал командиром. Года два назад оказался в родных краях. Узнал, что братья погибли во время мятежа, а отец болен. Потом умер и он. И я получил все.  
— И что же ты выигрываешь? — Гай все еще не мог понять, к чему клонит Торнтон.  
— Как «что»? — Торнтон с удивлением посмотрел на юношу. — Женитьба отца и моя служба наемником несколько подорвали нашу… семейную репутацию. Поэтому брак с девицей знатного рода вернет мне былое положение в обществе. К тому же, Изабелла очень красива. Я заметил это еще в Англии, а недавно видел ее в Аржантане, на Марди Гра. 

Гай промолчал. Он вспомнил, с каким восторгом сестра рассказывала ему про карнавал в Аржантане, куда их тетка с домочадцами приехала к родне мужа. Похоже, именно там тетя Адела сосватала Изабеллу барону де Клеси…  
— К тому же, - продолжил Торнтон, — этот брак позволит мне отказаться от сопровождения торговых караванов и заняться другими делами. А у тебя… появится шанс убраться из этой дыры и не возвращаться… 

Неожиданное предложение сквайра застало Гая врасплох, и он пристально рассматривал собеседника. Торнтон еще во время их путешествия показал себя человеком жестким и расчетливым. Хотя, возможно, именно поэтому он добился того, чего хотел. И, в любом случае, сквайр виделся ему лучшей партией для Изабеллы, нежели склочный барон.  
— Есть одна проблема, — Гай говорил тихо, словно слова давались ему с трудом. — Вскоре после праздника Пасхи я ухожу на войну. А леди де Брие вознамерилась выдать Изабеллу замуж сразу после моего отъезда.  
— И уж конечно, не за типа с сомнительной репутацией, — едко осведомился сквайр. — Впрочем, у меня тоже нет причин здесь задерживаться, свои дела я уже закончил. Поэтому венчание может состояться в поместье, а после празднования мы уедем в Англию. Там я представлю ее при дворе, как свою жену, а затем мы отправимся в Шрусбери…

***  
Вернувшись в замок, Гай сразу же прошел в покои, где находилась хозяйка дома.  
— Могу я поговорить с вами, тетя Адела? По поводу замужества сестры.  
Женщина подняла голову от книги, которую держала в руках, и кивнула.  
— Полагаю, ты хорошо обдумал наш разговор, племянник. И я могу уведомить барона о твоем согласии на его брак с Изабеллой?  
— Нет, мадам. Я пришел сказать, что нашел ей другого мужа.  
— Вот как? — Адела скептически изогнула бровь. — И кто же это?  
— Сквайр Торнтон, из Шрусбери. И я уже дал ему свое слово.  
— Торнтон? Этот выскочка? — леди Адела вспыхнула от возмущения. — Бывший рутье и сын торговки?  
— Дочери торговца, мадам.  
— Я не вижу большой разницы. И как, интересно, отнесется к этому твоя сестра?  
— Когда вы навязывали ей старого маразматика, тетя, вас не волновало ее мнение, — голос Гая стал жестким, а в глазах мелькнул опасный синий сполох.  
— И я отвечу вашими же словами,— тихо продолжил юноша. — Нравится вам это или нет, но Торнтон - дворянин. Он богат, имеет связи при дворе и также согласен закрыть глаза на отсутствие у Изабеллы приданого. Но в отличие от барона, он хотя бы молод и является единственным наследником состояния.

Лицо Аделы пошло красными пятнами.  
— И могу я узнать, какую выгоду ты получишь от этого брака, племянник? — прошипела леди де Брие.  
— Никакой выгоды, тетя,— Гай отрицательно качнул головой. — Кроме уверенности, что Изабелла получит защиту и обеспеченное будущее. Без толпы наследников, рвущих друг другу глотки из-за акра земли или пары монет. Вы же, мадам, и ваши сыновья будете избавлены от ненависти и интриг со стороны родичей барона. Вряд ли они вам нужны.  
— Вы сами поставили это условие, мадам, — глухо проговорил Гай. — И дали мне время на поиски мужа для сестры. Я его нашел. Завтра он придет, чтобы обсудить детали. Сразу после венчания Изабелла и ее муж уедут в Англию. 

***  
Выехали рано утром. Сборы были недолгими, а прощание – коротким. Хотя Гай и скрыл от сестры теткины планы относительно ее замужества, разговор вышел тягостным, и сейчас юноша старался о нем не вспоминать. Гай проводил повозку с Изабеллой до большого тракта, ведущего к побережью Нормандии. Там она с мужем должна сесть на корабль, который отвезет их в Портсмут. Некоторое время юноша стоял на дороге, пока последний всадник из окружения Торнтона не скрылся вдали… Гай остался один.

_Изабелла должна будет понять. У них просто не было выхода. Ведь они живут в мире, где «брак соединяет земли и состояния, а не сердца», по выражению тетки Аделы. И для того, чтобы иметь возможность выбора, нужно обладать деньгами и властью, которых у него не было. Конечно, сквайр - не рыцарь из легенд о короле Артуре. Но он предложил ему достойный выход.  
Теперь у сестры будет дом и спокойная жизнь в достатке, которой она заслуживает, без риска оказаться на улице. А ему самому лишь предстоит отвоевать то, что у них отняли. Если в этом мире все решают деньги и власть – он их добьется, рано или поздно. _

Гай развернул коня и направился в поместье мессира де Мервилля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Мятеж аквитанских баронов под командованием графа Ангулемского и виконта Лиможского весной-летом 1176 г.  
2\. Имеется в виду гражданская война 1139-1154г. Между императрицей Матильдой (матерью короля Генриха II) и английским королем Стефаном Блуаским.  
3\. Марди Гра – Mardi Gras – Жирный Вторник, день перед Пепельной Средой – началом Великого поста.


	4. Святая Земля

_Святая Земля, 1188 год. Конец июля - начало августа.  
Три недели спустя после падения Акры_.

Сэр Гай Гисборн шел по направлению к гавани, чтобы найти корабль, идущий во Францию. Его сеньор был тяжело ранен во время штурма Акры, а кровавый кашель, подхваченный бароном еще полгода назад, доконал беднягу окончательно. Гай решил покинуть Святую Землю, а заодно отвезти вещи погибшего его семье.

В те дни много воинов покинуло Утремер. Знатные дворяне, рыцари и простые люди из тех, кто долгие месяцы вели изнурительную осаду и сражались под стенами города до того, как сюда прибыли английский и французский король, поняли – что те не собираются считаться с их заслугами. А когда по приказу короля Ричарда в ров был сброшен штандарт австрийского герцога Леопольда, многие крестоносцы почувствовали себя оскорбленными. 

И Ричард, и Филипп просто поделили победу и город между собой, отказав тем, кто прибыл сюда задолго до них, даже в вознаграждении. Два монарха согласились уступить некоторую его часть лишь после выказанного возмущения, но не все верили словам венценосцев. Это унижение и чувство ненужности, когда тебя считают никем, подтолкнуло желание многих крестоносцев покинуть пустынные земли и вернуться домой.

Да и сами короли начали свары из-за власти и почестей, едва ступив на Святую Землю.  
_"Очевидно, они предпочитали воевать друг с другом, а не с сарацинами"_, - Гай не мог сдержать злой ухмылки.

Ему вспомнилось прибытие английского короля под стены города два месяца назад. Ричард устроил из своего прибытия целый спектакль в духе бродячих гистрионов. Поглазеть на это представление сбежалась такая толпа зрителей, что было не протолкнуться. И в тот же день, спустя много лет после своего отъезда из Ноттингема, если не сказать – побега, он снова увидел Локсли. Тот находился в свите короля, в числе его личной охраны.  
_"Робин просто лучился довольством - как новенький золотой безант",_ – Гай криво усмехнулся. - _"Похоже, приятель решил, что приехал на один из рыцарских турниров, куда их в детстве возили родители."_

Сам Гисборн, в числе других крестоносцев, уже много месяцев находился в Святой Земле. Был тяжело ранен во время осады Тира, где они сражались под командованием Конрада Монферратского, возглавившего оборону города. А затем направились под стены Акры.  
Выцветшее небо, изнуряющая жара днем, холод ночью... Холмистая и лишенная привычной растительности местность, так не похожая на английскую или французскую. Странные дома с плоскими крышами, пыль и песок, проникающий повсюду и хрустевший на зубах, чуть замешкаешься. Зловредный климат с его миазмами, ядовитые змеи и прочая пустынная нечисть, заползающая в палатки с заходом солнца. Голод и болезни, которые уносили больше жизней, нежели сарацины. Самый крепкий человек мог проснуться поутру больным, а через несколько дней сойти в могилу.

Хвори не щадили никого - ни простых пехотинцев, ни богатых и знатных рыцарей, ни даже королевских родичей и епископов. Не так давно от жестокой и заразной лихорадки скончалась Сибилла, королева Иерусалима. Вскоре та же участь постигла герцога Фридриха Швабского, а уцелевшие остатки некогда огромного войска его отца покинули Утремер.  
_"Ну что ж, добро пожаловать в ад, Робин из Локсли?"_

Бывший друг детства тогда не заметил его, как и в последующие дни. Разумеется, высокородным графским сынкам нет дела до множества безземельных рыцарей, отправившихся в тот поход. С другой стороны, Гай и сам не стремился встречаться с ним. Да и зачем? Чтобы разбередить старую, загнанную на задворки памяти, историю? Он почти запретил себе думать об этом. И в эти пустынные края потащился, лишь бы не давать воли воспоминаниям…

А потом были дни штурма и падение Акры.  
Во время боя на крепостной стене возле Проклятой Башни, среди груды камней, огня и клубов дыма от горючей смеси, горшками с которой защитники города забрасывали осаждающих, Гай краем глаза заметил неподалеку Робина. Еще во время осады разговоры о бесшабашных выходках графа Хантингтона быстро разносились по всем лагерям.  
_"Надо же, оказывается, Локсли нравится воевать"…_

Сам Гисборн уже давно не разделял жажды других мужчин к войне, рассматривая ее как необходимость или неизбежное зло. Свое же участие в ней - не более чем следование клятве и рыцарскому долгу. За годы, проведенные в скитаниях, он сполна узнал ей цену. Дым и пепел пожарищ, запах гари, обугленные балки полуразрушенных домов, груды камней и щебня... Плач и погребальный звон колокола. И понимание, что в руках властителей мира твоя жизнь не стоит даже медной монеты. Иногда, штурмуя очередную крепостную стену или башню, или в пылу сражения, ему ненадолго удавалось вытравить из памяти тот, давний пожар… Но через несколько ночей кошмар возвращался снова. А сейчас ему хотелось покинуть, наконец, осточертевшие земли.

Подходящее судно нашлось довольно быстро. Шкипер «Апостола Петра» за сходную цену согласился взять пассажирами Гая и еще трех рыцарей вместе с оруженосцами и лошадьми. Корабль выходил наутро с отливом, поэтому вечером следовало быть уже на борту. Можно было возвращаться в город и начать сборы.

На одной из шумных улочек под парусиновыми навесами, призванными защищать жителей от палящего солнца, Гай чуть не столкнулся с Робином. Тот едва не налетел на него, неожиданно вывалившись из переулка в компании двух спутников. Глухое рычание Гисборна заставило Локсли отшатнуться, но прежде чем Робин успел узнать в высоком темноволосом рыцаре давнего знакомца, Гай скрылся в толпе.

***

— Эй, Робин! — Том Картер хлопнул застывшего приятеля по плечу. — Очнись! Ты словно привидение увидел.  
Локсли мотнул головой и попытался выдавить из себя улыбку. Слишком уж неожиданно на его дороге выросла тень из прошлого. И этот яростный сполох синих глаз. Но возможно, ему просто показалось. Сегодня они с друзьями слишком много выпили. Вот и привиделся давно исчезнувший друг детства.  
— Ты когда-нибудь встречал того рыцаря, Том? — Локсли все же продолжали грызть сомнения.  
— Того длинного, которому ты едва не отдавил ногу? — со смехом переспросил Картер. — Ни разу. Во всяком случае, в лагере нашего короля. Да я и не разглядел его толком.  
— А я так вообще увидел только спину, — встрял Мач.  
— Зачем тебе это, Роб? Ты же не собираешься бежать за ним и извиняться? — фыркнул его друг.  
— Да так, — Локсли неопределенно махнул рукой. — Показалось…  
Троица направилась к цитадели госпитальеров, где сейчас развевался штандарт английского короля. Робин периодически вертел головой, выискивая в толпе высокую фигуру, но разве в такой сутолоке что-то можно разглядеть?  
— Робин, брось, — заметив беспокойство друга, Картер решил вмешаться. — Ты же знаешь, что здесь тысячи воинов. Каждого не запомнишь.  
Локсли кивнул. Ведь за эти два месяца, проведенные в Святой Земле, друг детства ни разу не дал о себе знать. Хотя наверняка должен был видеть его в свите короля Ричарда. Значит, и впрямь обознался.

***

Свернув за угол, Гисборн остановился и немного перевел дух.  
— Чертов Локсли! — Гай в бешенстве ударил кулаком по стене ближнего дома из желтого кирпича. — Снова этот самовлюбленный паршивец путается под ногами!

В момент, когда он совсем близко увидел счастливое лицо бывшего приятеля, рыцарь с трудом подавил в себе желание вцепиться тому в горло или затеять драку. Прямо здесь, посреди улицы, лишь бы стереть его самодовольную улыбку. И все равно, что будет. А ведь, казалось бы, за годы скитаний он похоронил ту давнюю детскую историю так глубоко, что почти мог с этим жить.  
А теперь она вспомнилась так, словно случилась вчера - пожар, смерть родителей и вынужденный отъезд во Францию. Дошедший до него во время осады слух, что отец Робина, лорд Локсли, умер несколько лет назад, оставив наследнику все состояние. И желание вернуть «свой дом» вспыхнуло с новой силой.

Собирались недолго - много ли поклажи у безземельных рыцарей? Как и было условлено, они поднялись на борт корабля еще вечером. Ночью Гай не мог заснуть и, как только забрезжил рассвет, вышел на палубу. Уходящий берег уже подернулся сиреневой дымкой, а вскоре окончательно скрылся за горизонтом.

***

Из-за непогоды Гаю и его спутникам пришлось задержаться в Мессине еще дней на десять. На шестой день их пребывания на Сицилии, в гавань втащился потрепанный ветрами неф под стягом генуэзской торговой гильдии. К вечеру город облетела весть о казни двух тысяч заложников под стенами Акры. Король Ричард, оставив крепость на своих губернаторов, двинулся дальше вдоль побережья – На Яффу и Аскалон. 

От путешествия из Марселя до Руана у Гисборна не осталось в памяти ничего, кроме неясного тумана и образов, которые забывались, стоило лишь отвернуться или переключить внимание на что-либо другое. Выполнив последний долг перед умершим сеньором, и доставив его вещи родным, Гай решил вернуться в Англию и направился в один из прибрежных городков Нормандии. 

Вставал лишь вопрос – к кому поступить на службу. Знакомых и друзей у него в Англии не было. Мысль наняться к принцу Джону, Гай по размышлении отмел как несостоятельную. Его Высочество и его приближенные наверняка не испытывают нужды в безземельных рыцарях, желающих проявить себя и заслужить их милости. Навестить родные края и попытать счастья там или поблизости?

_"Вряд ли семью Роджера Гисборна до сих пор помнят в Ноттингеме…"_

Еще до захода солнца «Морской орел» выскользнул из бухты Сен-Валери-ан-Ко, и направился к меловым берегам Британии. На второе утро корабль бросил якорь в гавани Дувра, и Гай сошел на берег. Спустя четырнадцать лет он вернулся в Англию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Утремер – общее название Святой Земли.  
Фридрих Швабский – сын императора Фридриха Барбароссы.  
Проклятая Башня – Главная фортификационная башня на северо-востоке города. Была названа так потому, что именно здесь, по преданию, были отчеканены тридцать серебряников Иуды.  
Неф – средиземноморское двухмачтовое торговое судно с косыми парусами и высокими надстройками на носу и корме.


	5. Мэриан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная развилка событий 8 серии 1-го сезона, "Татуировка".

_Полгода спустя после возвращения Робина Локсли из Святой Земли._   
_Англия, Ноттингемшир, начало сентября 1192 г._

_Казалось, часы длились бесконечно. Веревки все глубже врезались в запястья, тупая боль в боку, да еще этот проклятый кляп…_

Все началось с праздника в Локсли, куда Робин явился со своими людьми. И не столько из-за желания облегчить кошельки гостей, — Гай был в этом убежден, — сколько ради того, чтобы очередной раз покрасоваться и свести счеты. Затем была сумасшедшая скачка по лесу, драка и знакомство не только с шервудским дубом, но и с такими навыками бывшего приятеля, о которых не подозревали даже его друзья.

_"Подумать только, наш народный герой, благодетель крестьян, оказывается, знает толк в пытках!_" — Гай попытался усмехнуться, но это получилось с трудом. Когда брошенный Робином нож со свистом врезался в древесную кору в каком-то дюйме от головы, это еще можно было счесть игрой, но вот раскаленный докрасна клинок у самого твоего виска…

— Робин! Ты что творишь? Или безумием от Гарольда заразился? — знакомый девичий голос словно прорезал тишину.

Разбойник от неожиданности вздрогнул и, опустив меч, обернулся в сторону голоса. Гай поднял отяжелевшую голову. Спешившись на ходу, на лесную прогалину выбежала Мэриан в сопровождении Мача и незнакомого рослого монаха в рясе францисканца. Вслед за ними из-за деревьев показались остальные члены разбойничьей шайки.

_"Мэриан? Как она, черт возьми, оказалась на этой проклятой поляне, где у него только что были все шансы отправиться прямо в ад? Не то, чтобы его нынешняя жизнь была лучше уготованной ему преисподней, но умирать было страшно. Как и в тот день, много лет назад. И не было смысла обманывать себя… Сейчас неожиданное появление Мэр спасло ему жизнь, но надолго ли? И конечно, предстать перед любимой девушкой в столь жалком и замученном виде…"_

Робин отошел от дерева и направился к новоприбывшим:  
— Мэр, что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Ты хотел пытать его? — девушка в шоке переводила взгляд с Гая на Робина.  
— Гисборн изменник и предатель! — Локсли кивнул головой в сторону пленника. — Он хотел убить короля!  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— У него татуировка на руке, посмотри! И я заставлю его сознаться, — с мрачной решимостью выкрикнул Локсли.  
— Под пытками? — Мэриан неверяще смотрела на своего друга.  
— Если понадобится!  
— Робин, это всего лишь татуировка. Такая может быть у кого-то еще.  
— Говорю тебе, это был он! — разбойник нетерпеливо перебил ее. — Я сражался с ним, и ранил его!  
— Нет. Я тебе запрещаю, — Мэриан положила руку ему на плечо. — Чем тогда ты будешь лучше шерифа?

_"…Милая, добрая, наивная Мэр… Откуда тебе знать, чем нам всем, и этой новоявленной легенде Англии тоже, приходилось заниматься в Святой Земле? А его обожаемый король, он то чем лучше шерифа? У Вейзи есть шарм, и чутье, и умение держаться на плаву в любых обстоятельствах… Кстати, как раз те качества, за которые Локсли и превозносят"_, — Гай не смог сдержать злую ухмылку, но она пропала втуне — никто сейчас не смотрел на привязанного к дереву пленника.

— При чем здесь Вейзи?! Мэр, мы говорим не об этом! Ты мне не веришь?  
— Я не знаю, чему верить. Гай не такой человек, который… Я уверена.  
_"Dieu tout puissant!"_ — внезапно ему стало трудно дышать. Да разве она знает, что за человек он, Гай из Гисборна? Он и сам давно уже перестал это понимать, с того самого проклятого пожара. Но в тот момент Гаю мучительно хотелось услышать, что для него еще не все потеряно, что у него еще есть шанс как-то выбраться из той волчьей ямы, которую сам же и выкопал для себя… Но друг детства конечно, уж позаботится, чтобы этого не произошло…  
— А ты уже называешь его по имени? — усмехнулся Гуд. — Конечно, он ведь твой жених.

_"Жених… Помолвка состоялась, но Гаю все не верилось, что это всерьез, что Мэриан и правда готова связать свою жизнь с ним. Ведь она была невестой этого тщеславного паршивца Локсли…"_

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что дело не в этом! — сердито ответила Мэриан.  
— А в чем? В том, что этот мерзавец заморочил тебе голову?  
— Робин, пожалуйста… — Мэриан старалась говорить спокойно. — Возьми себя в руки. Сейчас вам нужно думать о том, как вытащить Джак. Вы же можете совершить обмен! Я пойду к шерифу и…

_"Куда она пойдет?! Да эта лысая сволочь только и ждет повода обвинить ее с отцом, если не в измене, так в сговоре с разбойниками, и отправить их обоих в ноттингемские застенки!"_

— Нет! Живым он отсюда не уйдет. Я не позволю ему так легко отделаться! — Робин едва не рычал.

_"Этот спятивший крестоносец перестанет, наконец, размахивать мечом?!"_

— И вы потеряете возможность спасти девушку? А если она не доживет даже до утра? Робин, это неправильно!  
— Вы все думаете только об одном человеке, а я думаю о короле и всей Англии, как ты не понимаешь?!

_"Кровь Христова…"_ — Гисборн, в раздражении откинув голову, ударился затылком о ствол дерева. — _"Этот идиот опять завел свою старую песню!"_ — Гай горько усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. — _"И что вы возразите на это, моя леди?"_

— Об Англии? — запальчиво воскликнула Мэриан. — Ты бросил своих людей на пять лет ради славы и подвигов! И если бы не ранение, до сих пор бы сидел в Святой Земле, даже не вспоминая о крестьянах. И то, что сейчас ты ушел в леса, не значит, что другие должны вести себя так же!  
— Так поступил бы любой честный человек!  
— А я не могу все бросить и сбежать! Мой отец стар и болен, и я не собираюсь лишать его дома и тащить в лес! А наши крестьяне и арендаторы? И другие люди, которые от нас зависят? Кто о них позаботится, если отец окажется в тюрьме или вне закона, ты? Я уже поняла, как ты поступаешь со своими друзьями! — с отчаянной обидой в голосе выкрикнула Мэриан и отвернулась.

_"Мэр… она плачет?!"_

— Хватит! — взорвался Робин, потеряв остатки терпения. — Мне надоело, что ты все время со мной споришь и защищаешь этого изменника! Надоело, что ты всегда находишь оправдания и причины, чтобы не уходить со мной в Шервуд! Можешь убираться и выйти за него замуж, мне все равно! Только прежде ты станешь его вдовой, миледи! И как думаешь, что скажет твой будущий муж, когда узнает, что ты — Ночной Страж, за которым три года гонялся весь ноттингемский гарнизон?

Мэриан вздрогнула и отшатнулась.

_"Что?"_ — на какое-то мгновение Гаю показалось, что он внезапно оглох. Перед глазами промелькнули воспоминания — выходка девушки, стоившая ей роскошных волос… поселок рудокопов, голубые глаза в прорезях маски, турнир лучников… а еще та непонятная история с ожерельем и обвинение Мэр в измене…

_"Ну конечно… какой же он остолоп! Непроходимый, наивный, влюбленный дурак.… И все же, почему эта своевольная девчонка так упрямо его защищает, вместо того, чтобы просто дать вконец спятившему Локсли довершить начатое?"_

Перед глазами поплыло побледневшее лицо Мэриан с дорожками слез. Кажется, в ее огромных глазах был виден страх… недоверие… и что-то еще. Гай хотел бы понять, что чувствует она, да и он сам… От потрясения Гисборн даже не сразу заметил, что францисканец втихомолку, бочком-бочком подвинулся вплотную к дереву и попытался перерезать путы пленника.

— Мастер Робин… — жалобно взвыл позабытый всеми Мач. Верный оруженосец вцепился в локоть хозяина, пытаясь его остановить, но тот ударом отбросил его назад. — Джон, Уилл, сделайте что-нибудь! — запричитал бедолага, поднимаясь на ноги…  
— Ночной страж! И Гисборн теперь это знает! — продолжал кипеть Робин, словно позабыв, где он находится и с кем говорит. — Ну что, будешь и дальше заступаться за этого предателя? Теперь ты не можешь сказать, что у тебя нет выбора!

Выкрик Робина словно ударил девушку наотмашь, и Гаю показалось, что она вот-вот упадет.

_"Чертовы веревки!" _— рыцарь нетерпеливо дернулся.  
Один ее рваный вдох… и выдох.  
— Это… подло, Робин… И ты творишь мерзкие вещи. Но я не перестану защищать его, только потому, что тебе этого хочется! Или из трусости! — теперь уже Мэриан сорвалась на крик. — Мой отец не этому меня учил!  
— Так значит, ты заодно с этим изменником?

_"Diable de fou… Солнце Палестины иссушило ему мозги?!"_ — Гая охватило холодное бешенство. Еще мгновение назад ему бы и в голову не пришло, что Робин может с обнаженным клинком в руках замахнуться на Мэр.  
— Локсли, а ну брось чертов меч, быстро! — избавившись, наконец, от кляпа и связывающих его веревок, Гай в мгновение ока отшвырнул с дороги Уилла, оттолкнул Алана, и уже приближался к разбойнику, на ходу подняв брошенное оружие.  
— Это значит, ты не тот Робин, которого я всегда знала… Тот честный и добрый парень никогда бы не опустился… до такого… и он бы не бросил товарища в тюрьме ожидать виселицы, несмотря ни на что!

По лицу Робина промелькнула какая-то черная тень, из глаз полыхнуло безумием. Давно позабытая история с выстрелом вспомнилась ему так ярко, словно она случилась недавно. Разбойник, не помня себя и сжимая в руке меч, бросился вперед. Время, казалось, остановилось… Глаза Мэриан с недоумением смотрели на Гуда, словно не веря, что именно он нанес ей удар. Девушка ухватилась за его руку, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Ошеломленный и испуганный Робин отстранился и попятился, выпустив рукоять меча.  
— Я… я не хотел…  
Мощный кулак Джона с опозданием опустился на его голову. Девушка тихо осела на землю — Гай едва успел ее подхватить.  
— Мэриан?

***

— Вы оба, — фриар кивнул в сторону Уилла и Джона, — принесите листьев подорожника и папоротника, быстро! И разомните их хорошенько. Еще нужен длинный лоскут, чтобы наложить тугую повязку. А ты, — это он уже повернулся к Алану, — приведи сюда лошадей. Леди нужно успеть доставить к лекарю.  
— Матильда… — глухо выдохнул Гай. — Знахарка… Здесь, в Локсли, неподалеку…  
Оглядев шервудских партизан, Гай резко ткнул указательным пальцем в сторону лучше всех знакомого ему оруженосца Гуда:  
— Ты! Возьми лошадь леди Мэриан, предупредишь эту женщину, чтобы все приготовила и ждала.  
От испуга глаза этого типа в странной засаленной шапочке округлились совсем как у совы. С обидой, он лихорадочно забормотал, обращаясь к своим товарищам:  
— Да почему я? Почему это Гисборн вздумал мне приказы отдавать?! Я ему не слуга!  
— Не смеха ради, время уходит! — Не тратя слов попусту, Алан отстранил Мача, и спустя какой-то миг его уже не было на поляне.

Взяв девушку в седло с помощью фриара Тука, Гисборн быстро двинулся следом. К счастью, деревенская ведьма оказалась дома. Когда шервудский браконьер, соскочив с лошади, изо всех сил забарабанил в дверь, та открыла было рот, дабы отругать нетерпеливого посетителя, но увидев испуганное лицо парня, молча впустила его в дом.  
— Ну, что стряслось?

*** 

Матильда, как только рыцарь внес девушку в увешанную травами комнатку, тут же выставила его вон. Устав ходить взад-вперед, Гай сел на лавку возле дома, привалился к стене и закрыл глаза. Когда к Гисборну подъехал гонец с известием, что милорд шериф срочно требует его к себе, он лишь рявкнул:  
— Подождет! Ничего с ним не случится!

Незадачливый солдат, глянув на своего капитана, растерянно отшатнулся. Сэр рыцарь был перемазан землей, словно в овраг свалился. Лицо бледное, глаза бешеные, волосы перепутаны - хуже, чем с похмелья.  
_"Вот жеж… Чегой случилось то?"_

Время тянулось нескончаемо медленно. Опешивший стражник нерешительно топтался невдалеке. Гай отправил его в Найтон, дав четкие указания, что говорить. Он даже не заметил, когда со стороны леса появился фриар Тук, а в сопровождении стражника подъехал сэр Эдвард. Бывший шериф словно постарел еще больше за последние несколько часов.

Рядом с домом, усевшись на земле, негромко переговаривались Тук и Алан.  
—… и мы пошли за Джак. Но у нас ничего не вышло… А Мач побежал за Мэриан…  
— А кто такой Гарольд?  
— Свихнувшийся крестоносец. Был здесь летом, едва не спалил церковь в Локсли. Крестьяне его чуть не убили… А Робин спас.

***

— Как моя девочка? — Она… поправится?  
Помощник шерифа и лорд Найтон почти одновременно шагнули к открывшимся дверям. Деревенская карга с подобием тюрбана на голове хмуро оглядела собравшихся.  
— Поправится. Если будет лежать тихо, а не носиться где ни попадя. Эти двое, — кивнув в сторону Гая и Алана, — успели вовремя.

***  
Прим.

— Dieu tout puissant! (фр.) — Господь Всемогущий!  
— Diable de fou (фр.) — Чертов псих.


	6. Кошки-мышки

Гай вернулся в замок уже под вечер, когда девушка была доставлена домой. Теперь следовало дать отчет шерифу. Перепугав своим видом прислугу в Локсли, рыцарь наскоро привел себя в порядок и переоделся. Распорядившись поставить возле Найтон-холла охрану, он направился в Ноттингем. По дороге Гисборн немного пришел в себя.  
Ведьму Матильду в деревне побаивались, и не только из-за ее острого языка. Но дело свое она знала хорошо, а значит, Мэриан под надежным присмотром. Завтра он съездит в Найтон, и вытрясет из Эдварда эту историю с Ночным Стражем. Сумасшедшая девчонка! Зачем ей это нужно?

Впереди показалась серая громада замка. Решетка была поднята, и Гай въехал во двор. Бросив поводья стражнику, он взбежал по ступенькам, и вскоре был в покоях Вейзи. После приступа бешенства, обрушенного на голову помощника за долгую отлучку, и очередной тирады по поводу его некомпетентности, последовало тяжелое молчание, пока Черный рыцарь докладывал о происшествии в лесу.

— Что?! — маленькие глазки шерифа буравчиками впились в Гисборна. На какой-то миг Вейзи показалось, что он ослышался. Вплотную подойдя к помощнику, барон задрал голову. Гай непроизвольно сделал шаг назад, пытаясь отстраниться, но шеф словно и не заметил.  
— Гуд едва не прирезал нашу прокаженную? Но ведь он не убивает, — с недоверием переспросил Вейзи.

Не знай он так хорошо своего капитана, то решил бы, что тот спятил. Или бредит. Но сумасшедшим Гисборн не выглядел, к тому же врать, во всяком случае, ему — не посмел бы. Да и отношения с шутками у сэра Гая складывались весьма плохо. В последнем и сам шериф, и их подчиненные имели возможность убедиться неоднократно.

Рыцарь промолчал и отвернулся. Ему самому до сих пор с трудом в это верилось, только ободранная в драке скула говорила о другом. Конечно, он рассказал не все — кое о чем барону знать не следовало. Например, то, что в лесу Гуд фактически выдал Мэриан как «Ночного Стража». И теперь Гисборн лишь надеялся, что Робин придет в себя, и не будет доводить эту информацию еще и до ушей Вейзи.

— Что ж, пожалуй, это нам даже на руку, — более спокойным тоном продолжил шериф после недолгого молчания.  
— Да, это нам на руку. Слухи, они расползаются быстро. В городе скоро узнают, что их любимчик бросился с оружием на благородную девицу, и доверие к нему будет подорвано. Что до _«нашего дела»_, то пока ничего непоправимого не произошло. Гуд может орать сколько угодно, доказательств у него нет.  
—Ты меня хорошо слышал, Гиззи? — прошипел барон в лицо Гисборну, схватив его за отворот черного плаща, — мне плевать, как ты избавишься от татуировки. Даже если ты снимешь ее вместе с кожей!  
И, выпустив свою жертву, резко бросил:  
— В следующий раз подумаешь дважды, прежде чем разрисовывать руку, словно девка!  
— Ладно, поговорим о других делах, — шериф наконец-то отошел к окну и Гай с облегчением выдохнул.

***

Когда Робин открыл глаза, наступали сумерки. Солнце уже ушло за верхушки деревьев и в лесу быстро темнело. В горле пересохло, из глубины памяти всплывали смутные образы и, словно издалека, доносились обрывки фраз.  
— Что случилось с твоей знаменитой справедливостью? —… Наша Джак в тюрьме, а ты ничего не делаешь! Они могут пытать ее.  
— Я последовал за тобой на войну. Я ушел за тобой в Шервуд. Но я не буду участвовать в пытках!  
— Теряешь людей, Гуд?.. — … Робин, это отвратительно!  
— Что ж ты не рассказал Мэриан про резню в Акре? Вы стояли там в крови по колено. А до этого три недели не просыхали от пьянства!

Локсли попытался пошевелиться и повернул голову. Против обыкновения, его оруженосца поблизости не оказалось, как и остальных друзей. У костра находился лишь давешний священник. Память услужливо подсунула последнее воспоминание — встревоженные лица ребят и этого темнокожего монаха. Кажется, тогда фриар влил ему в рот какое-то зелье, отчего он провалился в сон. Заметив, что его подопечный пришел в себя, монах встал и направился к нему. Присев рядом, протянул ему глиняную кружку.  
— Очнулся, сын мой? Теперь давай, выпей это…  
Робин приподнялся на локте и взял предложенное питье. Отвар оказался теплым и терпким на вкус. Вернув посудину обратно, он снова лег навзничь.  
— Кто вы?  
— Меня называют отец Тук, — ответил францисканец.

Робин закрыл глаза. Захотелось снова провалиться в забытье и ни о чем не думать и не спрашивать… Чтобы не услышать очевидный ответ? _«Мэриан… "_  
Очевидно, он произнес это вслух, поскольку монах продолжил:  
— Благодарение Господу, Гисборн успел отвезти девушку к лекарке, а потом леди перенесли домой. Та женщина, Матильда, будет за ней присматривать.  
— Гисборн?  
Тук кивнул.  
— Он и сказал, что здесь неподалеку живет знахарка.  
Робин потер лоб, осторожно попытался сесть — получилось.  
— Меня вырубили?  
— Угу. Нам следовало сделать это раньше, тогда несчастья удалось бы избежать, — францисканец спокойно и внимательно смотрел на разбойника.

Какое-то время Робин сидел молча, обхватив голову руками. Кажется, Тук говорил что-то еще, о чем-то спрашивал… Но видя, что собеседник его не слушает, умолк и вернулся к костру. В подвешенном над огнем котелке что-то булькало. Брошенная в огонь смолистая ветка громко затрещала, рассыпаясь ворохом искр.

_«Акра… При воспоминании об этом дне его мутило. В двадцатый день августа герольды объявили войску, что все должны собраться вооруженными, дабы увидеть, как совершится справедливый суд. Поскольку султан вероломно нарушил данное слово — не передал им Истинный крест и не выкупил своих пленных, которые поплатятся за это жизнью…  
Робин и часть рыцарей отказалась участвовать в бойне, считая ее несообразной со своей честью. Поскольку одно дело — сражаться с врагом на поле боя, и другое — убивать связанных и безоружных людей. Даже если это и выглядело достойным в глазах Господа.  
А теперь он сам опустился до того, что начал избивать связанного пленника. И едва не убил Мэриан, пытавшуюся его защитить…_

_Конечно, в тот день они не стояли, молча взирая на это побоище. Им выпало сдерживать атаки сарацин, стоявших в дозоре на холме Тель-Кейсан. С опозданием поняв, что происходит, небольшой отряд султана ринулся вниз, чтобы спасти своих единоверцев, раз за разом пытаясь прорвать строй вооруженных рыцарей.  
А затем из Саффарама подоспели другие воины Саладина, и бой стал более ожесточенным. Начавшийся после полудня, он закончился лишь к вечеру. Потери были с обеих сторон, и равнина была усыпана телами…»_

В лесу стало совсем темно. Тонкий и бледный серпик луны зацепился рогом за верхушку старой сосны и там завис. В низинах сгущался туман, грозя выбраться из своего привычного обиталища и расползтись не только по лужайке, но и по лесу, оставляя после себя холод и сырость.

_«Пора искать другое убежище. Скоро зима, да и стража шерифа может сюда нагрянуть. Неподалеку от реки есть пещеры, надо будет пойти и осмотреть их… Только куда все подевались?»_

Робин поднялся и, подойдя к костру, сел напротив нового знакомца. Затем тихо спросил:  
— А где… остальные?  
— Если я правильно понял твоих ребят, ты сам велел им убираться вон. Кто не согласился… скажем так, с твоими новыми методами.  
Разбойник закусил губу и отвернулся.  
-… И они ушли в Ноттингем, — закончил Тук.  
— Куда? — Гуд едва не подскочил.  
— В Ноттингем. По их словам, один из ваших находится в тюрьме.  
— Я не давал разрешения! Они… не должны были!  
— Они считали иначе, — фриар закрыл крышкой котелок с похлебкой и снял его с огня. Затем подбросил в огонь еще одну толстую ветку. — Поскольку командир, по их мнению, был не в себе, решив пожертвовать одним из них.  
Локсли потер ладонями лицо, словно прогоняя кошмарный сон.  
— Когда твой оруженосец прибежал в Найтон, Мэриан ему не поверила. А оказалось, что все еще хуже…

_«Милая, добрая Мэриан, с ее повышенным чувством справедливости… Он был шокирован, узнав, что девушка уже три года в одиночку сражалась с шерифом под маской Ночного Стража. Немного еды, лекарств — не всем, но самым нуждающимся. Об этом до недавнего времени не знал даже ее отец, а он, Робин — выдал ее Гисборну…»_

***

Шервудская вольница неслась по темному коридору, скудно освещенному чадящими факелами. Кажется, им везло и на этот раз. До закрытия городских ворот оставалось еще достаточно времени, чтобы попытаться вытащить подругу. Телега с дровами, которую ожидали еще днем, подъехала к хозяйственным пристройкам лишь под вечер, к неудовольствию стражи и обслуги, собиравшейся отправиться на заслуженный отдых. Проникнув в замок под видом носильщиков, компания добралась до тюремных казематов. Очевидно, после их первой неудачной попытки, стража не ожидала от разбойников наглости явиться второй раз за день, поэтому короткая стычка в подвалах почти не наделала шума. Но, не добежав до бокового крыльца шагов двадцать, команда чуть не налетела на Гисборна. Тот направлялся в подземелья — нужно было все-таки выяснить, что за птицу схватили его люди сегодня днем.

— Черт! — вырвалось у Алана, когда он едва не врезался в капитана стражи.  
Разбойники попятились. Гай, столкнувшись с неожиданным препятствием, выхватил из ножен меч.  
_«Ну, все, пропали»_, — мелькнула тоскливая мысль у Мача.

Какое-то время сэр Гай и команда лесных партизан молча смотрели друг на друга. Было очевидно, что помощник шерифа успеет вызвать охрану еще до того, как шервудцы пустят в ход оружие. Маленький Джон тяжело вздохнул и лишь сильнее сжал свою дубинку. Им не привыкать прорываться с боем. Еще вчера именно так бы и произошло. Завязалась бы драка, в которой могли погибнуть как Гисборн, так и они сами. Уцелевшие разбойники оказались бы в застенках. Но сейчас, после сегодняшнего безумного дня обе стороны лишь настороженно выжидали, какой шаг сделает их противник.

Гисборн быстро пришел в себя, и его лицо приобрело обычное непроницаемое выражение. Взгляд Гая переходил с одного разбойника на другого. Угрюмое лицо Джона, испуганное, и в то же время вызывающее — этого смешного оруженосца Гуда. Казалось странным, как этот задохлик выжил в Святой Земле. Встревоженные и напряженные лица Уилла и Алана.  
В глазах последнего, кажется, еще какая-то надежда… Или это просто неверный свет факела? А вот и сарацинский мальчишка, из-за которого вся эта кутерьма. Впрочем, это же девчонка… Шериф изрядно веселился, когда рассказывал о ней.

— Знаешь, Гиззи, тот красавчик, которого стража схватила в Локсли… Он оказался совсем не мальчиком. Неудивительно, что разбойники так хотели ее вернуть. Даже пролезли ради этого через мусоропровод. Эти долгие, холодные ночи… — Вейзи картинно обхватил себя руками и воздел глаза к потолку.  
— Или может, Гуду надоела эта ханжа Мэриан, и он завел себе новую подружку? — хихикнул шериф.

При воспоминании об этом Гай поморщился.

_А куда подевался Локсли? Приятель счел себя слишком великим для таких дел, или команда снова пошла в самоволку? А ведь достаточно крикнуть стражу, и вся эта компания к радости шерифа будет за решеткой._

Пауза затягивалась. Гисборн вновь перевел взгляд на Алана, едва заметно кивнул головой, и… отступил назад, в тень боковой галереи. Мгновение опешившая команда стояла на месте, не понимая, что происходит. Как всегда, пройдоха и жулик опомнился первым.

— Бежим к лестнице и вниз, быстро!  
— Джон, шевелись, — Уилл ткнул приятеля в бок, — пока Гисборн не передумал, и не позвал охрану.  
— Не передумал? — пискнула Джак, припуская следом. — Я не понимаю…  
— Долго объяснять, — уже на бегу шикнул Уилл, хватая ее за руку. — Выбираться надо.

Компания кубарем скатилась по лестнице, и пересекла двор. Небольшая потасовка у подъемной решетки, и они выбрались за пределы замковых стен. Никем не замеченный, помощник шерифа наблюдал за всей этой суматохой из крытой галереи. Что ж, сегодняшний долг он вернул. А завтра… все будет по-прежнему. Осталось сделать еще кое-что.

Гай нашел мастера Седрика в его каморке. Судя по виду ноттингемского палача, на этот раз он страдал не от избытка возлияний, а от удара Джоновой дубинки, ненадолго отправившей его в небытие. А при виде Гисборна палач окончательно решил, что пришел его смертный час.

— Ми… милорд? — вскочив с табурета, мастер Седрик едва не опрокинул его и не свалился сам.  
— Полагаю, Седрик, завтра шериф будет очень недоволен побегом заключенного. Он ведь находился под твоим надзором?  
От страха язык тюремщика словно прилип к гортани, и он лишь беззвучно раскрывал рот.  
— И Вейзи наверняка захочет увидеть на виселице кого-нибудь другого. — Последние слова сэр Гай произнес очень тихо.  
Мастер Седрик глупым человеком себя не считал, и справедливо рассудил, что начальство просто так в его каморку заявляться не станет. Ведь замковая охрана тоже виновата, а значит, можно попытаться выкрутиться… Поэтому палач лишь понятливо кивнул головой, и просипел:  
— Что я должен сделать, милорд?

***

— Куда ты собрался? — спросил Тук, когда Робин потянулся к своему сарацинскому луку.  
— В Ноттингем.  
— Городские ворота уже давно закрыты, Робин. Тебе придется ждать до утра. Конечно, если ты не хочешь впотьмах свалиться с крепостной стены и свернуть себе шею. Сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать. А если твоим друзьям удалось выбраться оттуда, и вы разминетесь по дороге? Глянь, какой поднимается туман.  
Фриар был прав, и Локсли это понимал. Выбрались его друзья из города или нет, стража наверняка сейчас стоит на ушах.

— Лучше выждать, — повторил Тук. — Если до рассвета твои ребята не явятся, пойдем в Ноттингем вместе.  
Робин сделал глубокий вздох и вновь сел у костра, угрюмо уставившись в потрескивающий костер. Вскоре со стороны дороги показался огонек, а затем послышались голоса. Локсли обернулся на шум и встал, по-прежнему сжимая в руках свой лук.

— Мастер Робин, — Мач вылетел на середину поляны и растерянно замер. Ему было совершенно непонятно, какой реакции ждать от хозяина на этот раз. Алан, исподлобья глянув на командира, молча затушил прихваченный в городе факел. На вопрос друзей, зачем он ему понадобился, лишь буркнул:  
— Не хватало еще ноги переломать в темноте, бегая по лесу.  
Джон, Уилл и Джак топтались неподалеку. Неловкую паузу нарушил Тук:  
— Вы как раз вовремя. Похлебка уже готова. Сейчас нам всем не помешает поужинать, а потом вы расскажете, как вам удалось выбраться.  
— Мач, — обратился он к оруженосцу, — принеси тарелки, сын мой.

Разбойники молча расселись у костра. Робин не выдержал первым:  
— Вы не должны были уходить… — и, помолчав, добавил, — без меня.  
— Может, оно и к лучшему, что тебя с нами не было, — с неожиданной неприязнью ответил Алан. — Ты непременно затеял бы драку с Гисборном, и сейчас мы сидели бы в каменном мешке.  
— Робин, — неожиданно вмешалась Джак, — это правда, то, что мне рассказали ребята? Про покушение на вашего короля… И, что не будь Гисборна, между нами мог бы быть мир?  
— Да, — Робин кивнул.  
— Сначала ты говорил про сарацин, — продолжал бухтеть Алан, — затем, что это был Гисборн. А завтра ты придумаешь что-то еще. Может, лучше сразу скажешь, что просто сводил личные счеты?  
— Это не личные счеты, а политика! — огрызнулся Робин уже скорее по привычке, поскольку сейчас ощущал лишь усталость и выдохшийся гнев на то, что так получилось.  
— Пожалуйста, — Мач чуть не плакал, — не надо больше про политику. Этак мы скоро поубиваем здесь друг друга на радость Вейзи.  
— Молодой человек прав, — поддержал оруженосца Тук, — не время для ссор.  
— Гисборн — изменник и предатель, — голос Робина прозвучал глухо, — но… Я должен был послушать Мэриан и согласиться на обмен.  
Команда на мгновение замерла, подняв глаза от тарелок и тут же снова в них уткнулась. Остаток ужина прошел в молчании.

— Так как вам удалось выбраться из замка? — после трапезы фриар задал интересующий его вопрос.  
— Гисборн позволил нам уйти, — ответил за всех Уилл.  
— Что? — Локсли недоверчиво смотрел на своего бывшего виллана, а теперь — соратника по оружию. — Гисборн?  
— Я и сам поначалу не поверил, — скороговоркой зачастил Мач. — Как Алан налетел на него в том коридоре, так я и подумал, что конец нам пришел. Что сейчас Гисборн вызовет стражу, и живыми мы оттуда не выберемся. А он… — оруженосец запнулся, не найдя подходящих слов.  
— Он просто сделал вид, что не видел нас, — закончил Уилл.  
Обескураженный Робин запустил руки в растрепанные волосы и взъерошил их еще больше. Мир очередной раз перевернулся с ног на голову.

***  
Тяжелый день подошел к концу. Гай уже закончил обход замка и проверку караулов, решив про себя дать завтра приказ сержантам увеличить время тренировок и отработки боев на мечах для солдат гарнизона и новобранцев. И никому не давать поблажек. Лентяи и олухи!

Спускаясь с крепостной стены, Гисборн бросил взгляд в сторону, заметив тени у подножия виселицы. Завтра Вейзи с раннего утра начнет визжать из-за побега арестанта, и требовать повесить виновных. Что ж, он сообщит милорду, что следствие уже проведено и виновные наказаны. Шериф получит свои жертвы. Конечно, мастер Седрик будет держать язык за зубами, а тем двум оборванцам, чьи трупы были найдены утром возле города, все равно, как их назовут, в чем обвинят и когда похоронят. Днем раньше, днем позже… Наконец, возня на площади прекратилась. С севера подул холодный ветер, и Гай плотнее запахнулся в плащ. Можно было возвращаться к себе.


	7. На перепутье

— Что ты собираешься делать? — голос Тука отвлек Робина от размышлений.

Локсли не спалось. Конечно, за годы похода и время, проведенное в лесу, ему не раз доводилось отдыхать и в куда менее удобных местах. Но только на душе было неуютно.  
Что ни говори, а сегодня он показал себя не с лучшей стороны, как друг и как командир. Он взял на себя ответственность за всех людей в своем отряде — тех, кому и так некуда было идти и неоткуда ждать помощи, и подвел их. Они последовали за ним, ведь он дал им надежду и цель, за которую стоит бороться, а теперь сам нарушил принципы о чести и справедливости, которым учил своих друзей.

Тогда как Гисборн, цепной пес шерифа и каратель, имея возможность раз и навсегда покончить с его командой, не сделал этого. Почему? Робин предпочел бы не выяснять. Хотелось вовсе стереть этот день из памяти, словно его и не было.

_«Так или иначе, Гисборн — изменник, и служит Вейзи. Остальное не имеет значения…»  
_  
Все товарищи Робина уже мирно спали, разбредясь по своим уголкам, только он и Тук по-прежнему сидели у почти догоревшего костра. Рассказ о нападении на королевский лагерь францисканец выслушал молча, задав лишь два или три коротких вопроса.  
— Ну, так что теперь?  
— С Гисборном?  
— И с ним тоже, — фриар кивнул головой.  
— Предатель короля не заслуживает того, чтобы жить, — разбойник ответил неохотно, словно через силу. — Проще убить.  
— И ты сделаешь это, зная, что свободой твои друзья обязаны именно ему? И, не вспомни он про ту женщину из Локсли, мы бы не успели довезти Мэриан до лекаря?

Робин молчал. События сегодняшнего дня настолько нарушили привычную для него картину, что воспринять эту новую ситуацию не получалось. Он понимал одно — что по-прежнему уже не будет. Но думать об этом не хотелось совершенно.  
— Эдвард рассказал мне, что Гисборн - единственный, кто стоит между ними и нынешним шерифом, — продолжал фриар. — Других защитников у них нет. А Найтон и его дочь не раз вызывали неудовольствие Вейзи.  
— Ты давно с ним знаком? — Гуд решил сменить тему.  
— С кем? — уточнил Тук.  
— С отцом Мэриан.  
— Почти двадцать лет. Тогда я только стал монахом, а Эдвард — шерифом.  
— А моего отца… его ты знал?  
— Угу, — Тук кивнул. — Только тебя, кажется, в это время не было в Локсли…

***

День занялся теплый, но пасмурный и туманный. Это давало разбойникам небольшую передышку. Вряд ли солдаты шерифа потащатся в лес через эту белесую хмарь. А значит, есть время развести костер, и как следует просушить ставшую влажной от ночной сырости одежду.

От идеи наведаться в Найтон-мэнор пришлось отказаться. И не только потому, что возле дома Эдварда стояла охрана, как сообщил Тук. Робин сомневался, что старый рыцарь вообще захочет его слушать. А если и выслушает — не поверит. К тому же, прибавилась еще одно дело, которое следовало решить как можно быстрее — новый лагерь. Да, вчера помощник шерифа позволил разбойникам уйти. Но это еще не означало, что Гисборн не мог явиться сюда снова, уже со стражей.

Наконец, туман начал рассеиваться. Когда они покидали старую стоянку, фриар убеждал их затеряться на время, пока все не утихнет.

_«А затем, — говорил он, — может случиться новое происшествие, и об этом вспоминать будут меньше»._

Сам Тук с ними не пошел, сказав, что несколько дней поживет у отца Уильяма, священника из Локсли. А когда Мэриан поправится, они смогут найти его в аббатстве. Оно давно привлекает его своей обширной библиотекой и скрипторием. К тому же, является попечителем приюта для прокаженных, что находится неподалеку от Ноттингема. И его умения, приобретенные за время странствий, могут оказать пользу тем несчастным. Да и помимо этих отверженных есть немало страждущих душ, нуждающихся в утешении и лекарственных снадобьях.

Перебравшись на другую сторону сухого оврага, разбойники прошли чуть больше мили по едва заметной тропке, вьющейся в самой чащобе. Пещеры возле реки, куда они пришли поначалу, оказались либо слишком маленькими, либо узкими. А две располагались так низко, что в дождливый период их могло залить водой. К тому времени, когда команда нашла подходящую, день уже начал клониться к вечеру.

***

— Ненавижу эту пещеру, — проворчал Мач, сбрасывая с себя тюк с поклажей. — Здесь темно и, знаете ли, ужасно.  
— Мы проголосовали, Мач, — ответил Робин, входя следом с зажженным факелом. — И ты остался в меньшинстве, один против пяти.  
— Да, но… Мне нужно было дать два голоса. Нет, даже три — потому что она мне очень-очень не нравится.  
Локсли поднял факел, освещая их временный приют. Стайка испуганных летучих мышей заметалась под сводами пещеры и вылетела вон. Маленький Джон, присев от неожиданности, торопливо перекрестился.  
— Летучие мыши. Ненавижу… летучих мышей, — продолжал бурчать оруженосец.  
— Мач, не стони. Уже темнеет и может пойти дождь, а здесь тепло и сухо. И как видишь, мышей тоже больше нет.

Воткнув факел в расщелину между камнями, Робин вышел, чтобы еще раз осмотреть место их нового лагеря. Скорбно вздохнув, шервудский повар тоже поплелся к выходу. Следовало набрать тех камней, что он заметил возле пещеры неподалеку, и соорудить очаг.

_«А еще развести огонь и приготовить обед. Только было бы из чего готовить этот… обед, ведь припасы подходят к концу. Уж то хорошо, что ручей есть неподалеку»._

Тем временем их друзья убрали из своего нового пристанища залежи мусора и следы пребывания прежних «жильцов». Пусть пещера выглядела не слишком большой, но для их компании места вполне хватало. Да и выбирать им не приходилось.  
Плохо было то, что в ней не было второго выхода. И обнаружив их убежище, солдаты шерифа легко могли отрезать им все пути к отступлению, лишив лесную вольницу малейшей надежды на удачный исход боя.  
Покончив с осмотром, Робин вернулся в пещеру, где уже потрескивал костер.

_«Мышеловка… Только в роли мышей окажемся мы. И крыльев, чтобы улететь, у нас нет. А значит, по-настоящему надежный лагерь придется строить самим»._

***

Мэриан открыла глаза, поморщившись от яркого света. Она была дома. А судя по тому, что наполовину откинутый полог уже не защищал от солнечных лучей, день близился к полудню. Стул поблизости пустовал, и лишь оставленный на его спинке шерстяной платок говорил, что его хозяйка была здесь совсем недавно.

Девушка отвернулась от окна, припоминая недавние события. Как прибежал Мач и, чуть не заикаясь, кое-как объяснил ситуацию. Растерянные лица ребят, подавленных неудачной вылазкой в замок и поведением своего командира. Робин, не похожий на себя самого, и сэр Гай, везущий ее куда-то. Из-за тряски, боли и уплывающего сознания она не решалась повернуть голову, и видела перед собой лишь черное пятно дублета с оторванной застежкой. Дробный перестук копыт сливался со звоном в голове, а потом все провалилось в темноту.

_«Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор?»_ — Мэриан, поерзав в кровати, попыталась приподняться и сесть. Левый бок тут же отозвался тянущей болью.  
_«Ночной Страж! И Гисборн теперь это знает!»_ — при воспоминании о выкрике Робина сердце ухнуло куда-то в пустоту, а затем тоскливо сжалось. А от осознания безвыходности ситуации и беспомощности, в душу начал заползать страх. Они с отцом и так были в опале, а теперь еще и это.

Да еще недавняя история с тем ожерельем. Конечно, Робин успел вернуть ей украшение, но лучше бы он вовсе не забирал его. В тот день дело для нее закончилось вынужденной помолвкой с Гисборном, а не тюрьмой или чем похуже. Только… она и сейчас не была уверена, поверил ей сэр Гай или просто сделал вид. Но чего ждать теперь?

На лестнице за дверью послышались шаги, и девушка замерла в тревожном ожидании. И с облегчением выдохнула, когда порог ее комнатки переступил отец.

_«Значит, они не арестованы… или это просто отсрочка?»_

— Папа?  
Старый рыцарь, увидев, что Мэриан пришла в себя, широким шагом приблизился к кровати и обнял девушку.  
— Дочка, как ты нас напугала. Я уж думал, что потерял тебя…  
Некоторое время Мэриан молча сидела, уткнувшись в плечо отца. Страх немного отступил, но все же…  
— Мы не арестованы?  
— Нет. Хотя, признаюсь, когда Гисборн явился сегодня со стражей, мы подумали худшее. Но, как оказалось, он уезжает по поручению шерифа. И… твой костюм… сэр Гай забрал его, еще вчера утром.  
— Вчера? И… как давно я…  
— Уже третий день пошел.

Тяжело вздохнув, Мэриан отстранилась. Обхватив руками колени, с тоской отвернулась к окну.  
— Но, как я понял, — продолжил Найтон, — Вейзи еще ничего не знает.  
— Сэр Гай ему не сказал?  
— Думаю, что нет, — Эдвард качнул головой.  
— И что теперь с нами будет?  
Сэр Эдвард ничего не ответил. — _«Пока что арест им не грозил. А там… даст Бог, все образуется»._

***  
Поставив на стол кувшин с водой, Матильда принялась менять своей подопечной повязку. Осмотрев рану, она удовлетворенно кивнула.  
— Тебе что-нибудь известно о Робине и ребятах? — спрашивать об этом у отца Мэриан не стала, но находиться в безвестности ей тоже не хотелось.  
— Только то, что все они на свободе. Вот уж не знаю, каких грибов объелся этот шалопай у себя в лесу, — бурчала знахарка себе под нос. — До сих пор не могу поверить. Словно с ума все посходили. Сначала один плут мне чуть дверь не вынес, а затем этот носатый тебя принес… И в кои-то веки на человека был похож, словно и не Гисборн вовсе…

Покончив со своими обязанностями, знахарка вернулась в свой домик, пообещав заглянуть завтра. После перевязки девушку потянуло в сон, и некоторое время она лежала, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли.

Робин… несколько лет назад он ушел на войну, разорвав их помолвку. Сколько Мэриан помнила, ее бывший жених всегда мечтал о славе и подвигах. Вот и тогда, лишь объявили сбор, загорелся идеей отправиться в Святую Землю.

Год, когда Ричард стал королем, выдался для них непростым и тревожным. Отец не рассказывал ей много, но Мэриан видела, что он очень обеспокоен. Часто и подолгу находился в разъездах, возвращаясь хмурым и озабоченным. В городе и замке то и дело слышались разговоры о предстоящем походе. Они не смолкали и за столом, касаясь то сбора десятины — которой не избежали даже церкви, то повышения налогов.

Отец Ансельм, их замковый капеллан, как-то заикнулся о благе жертвования на это богоугодное дело, на что отец сухо заметил:  
— Вряд ли Господь хочет, чтобы ради него мирные люди умирали от голода.  
Ведь лето и осень, по словам отца, и без того выдались не слишком урожайными. А зима обещала быть суровой.  
Да еще случайно услышанные ею обрывки фраз о том, что несколько шерифов были смещены со своих постов…

Она как-то пыталась поделиться тревогой с Робином, но тот лишь посмеялся над ее мнительностью. Сказав, что повышение налогов — лишь временная мера. И внести вклад в отвоевание Иерусалима у неверных — долг каждого доброго христианина. А если те шерифы были смещены, значит, не выполняли свои обязанности должным образом. Ведь король Ричард не допустил бы несправедливости. А сэр Эдвард — честный и порядочный человек, которому тревожиться незачем.

_«Конечно же, — убеждал ее жених, — он уверен в этом. Просто она, Мэриан, еще недостаточно взрослая, чтобы разбираться в политике. Да и незачем это для девушки»._

Граф Хантингтон был так воодушевлен предстоящим походом, что не замечал ничего вокруг.  
— Представляешь, Мэр, я буду одним из телохранителей Ричарда!

Незадолго до Рождества король покинул Англию, и Робин ушел вместе с ним.  
Весной армии двух королей выступили в поход и, казалось, что наступило затишье. Хотя до них продолжали доходить известия о том, что кто-то из друзей или знакомых отца лишился своего поста. А затем и ее отец потерял должность шерифа. И Мэриан окончательно стало ясно, что прежняя беззаботная жизнь кончилась.

Локсли вернулся лишь пять лет спустя. Появился на пороге ее дома, как ни в чем не бывало, словно ушел только вчера. И в первый же день умудрился рассориться не только с Вейзи, но и с советом дворян.

Тогда ей показалось, что он совсем не изменился. Как и раньше, с ним было легко и просто, а вскоре у них появилось общее дело — борьба с шерифом и помощь тем, страдал от его произвола. Локсли всегда был готов помочь простым людям, и они любили его. Конечно, обретенная слава несказанно льстила ему, и разбойники, да и она сама не раз упрекали командира в тщеславии. Но разве это имело большое значение по сравнению со спасенными жизнями?  
Только Робин, которого она увидела в лесу три дня назад, совсем не походил на того доброго парня, которого она привыкла видеть. Одержимый идеей заговора, он не желал слышать никаких доводов, и словно позабыл о своих друзьях.

И сейчас Мэриан не знала, что же ей делать дальше, и как вести себя с этим незнакомым ей Робином.

_«Конечно, если эта возможность еще представится…»_


	8. Алхимик

Лошади шли мерной рысью по накатанной дороге. Сопровождение груза из Ротерхема до границы графства заняло два дня. Скоро они избавятся от этой обузы, и о мороке с конвоями по дорогам можно будет забыть до весны.

Вот миновали перелесок, очередную деревушку, совсем скоро появится мост через реку Сор…

Когда Гай вернулся в Англию после долгих лет отсутствия, родные края представляли собой печальное зрелище. Убогие домишки, плохо возделанные поля, разбитые дороги… Как он выяснил в ближайшей таверне, здесь уже почти год хозяйничал новый шериф — барон Вейзи. При воспоминании о Вейзи капитан стражи помрачнел. Барон зарился на место шерифа Ноттингема еще много лет назад, во время первого мятежа принцев. Но тогда старый король отдал должность лорду Найтону, и Вейзи решил выждать.

_«А теперь сэр Эдвард смещен, и находится практически в опале. Только, если старик полагает, что за этим стоит принц Джон, то он ошибается. Не так уж много власти было в то время у младшего принца. Хотя Вейзи заручился его поддержкой еще в Нормандии, где выколачивал из населения Саладинову десятину для короля Генриха…»_

Когда Гай решил наняться на службу к Вейзи, он уже представлял, с кем ему придется иметь дело. Во время своих скитаний рыцарю довелось не только слышать о бароне, но и пару раз сталкиваться с ним. И в другой ситуации Гисборн бы трижды подумал, прежде чем связываться с новым шерифом. Но желание отвоевать свое место под этим неярким английским небом, обрести положение в обществе, независимость… И перестать, наконец, продавать свой меч то одному, то другому лорду в обмен на призрачные перспективы… Инстинкт самосохранения вопил, что он конечно, может получить на службе у этого коротышки несколько желанных акров земли, но только где-нибудь в лесочке… или на кладбище.

Но возможность вернуть «свой дом» оказалась сильнее здравого смысла. А теперь он слишком во многое ввязался, и ловушка захлопнулась. И выбраться из нее можно было, разве что вперед ногами.  
— …и не забывай про это «художество», Гиззи, — напутствовал его шериф перед поездкой, указав на его правую руку.

**

Сдав груз под охрану очередному конвою, отряд Гая остановился неподалеку от Лафборо. Оставив стражу на постоялом дворе, помощник шерифа направился к одному из домиков, стоящих поблизости. Ждать, пока дверь откроется, долго не пришлось.

— Гай? — хозяин дома, темноволосый, высокий и худой, с горящими глазами, больше был похож на генуэзца, нежели на уроженца туманного Альбиона.

Алхимик посторонился, впуская нежданного гостя. Гисборн переступил порог дома и огляделся. С Ламбертом он познакомился около года назад, во время одной из поездок по поручению шерифа. И, по мнению Гая, изобретатель был именно тем, кто мог оказать ему услугу, не задавая ненужных вопросов.

Младший сын аптекаря, он, как и его брат, должен был продолжить дело отца. И его детство, а затем и юность прошли среди реторт, ступок с пестиками и перегонных кубов - в которых то и дело что-то булькало. Но приготовление мазей, порошков и микстур, равно как и выращивание лекарственных трав, казалось юноше слишком скучным. Куда больше его привлекали собственные эксперименты и странствия. Старший Ламберт хоть и посматривал на это косо, изысканиям младшего отпрыска все же не препятствовал. Тем более что некоторые из них принесли ему неплохую выгоду.  
Алхимик не слишком удивился, когда гость изложил ему суть проблемы. Казалось, его мало волнуют дела житейские, если только не связаны с очередным экспериментом.

**

Когда содержимое склянки вылилось на татуировку, рыцарь взвыл. Обезумев от дикой боли, он покачнулся, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Послышался грохот упавшего табурета, жалобно звякнули сброшенные со стола чашки. Гисборн уже не понимал, что ему торопливо говорил Ламберт. Развернувшись и схватив его здоровой рукой за худую шею, Гай одним резким движением припечатал алхимика к стене. Перепуганный изобретатель натужно хрипел, тщетно пытаясь что-то сказать и избавить свое горло от стальной хватки взбешенного рыцаря.

На один короткий миг тиски, сжимавшие шею Ламберта, ослабли, и он смог прохрипеть:  
— Вода… — он попытался скосить глаза, указывая на нечто за спиной Гисборна. — Там… у стены… ведро с во-д-ой…

В затуманенном болью сознании Гая что-то прояснилось, и он повернул голову в направлении, указанном алхимиком. И как только рыцарь убрал руку, тот, потирая горло и кашляя, сполз по стене на пол.

Холодная вода принесла облегчение, и туман в голове начал рассеиваться. Но о том, что скоро придется вытащить из спасительной прохлады обожженную руку, думать не хотелось.

— Гай, — с трудом отдышавшись, Ламберт поднялся на ноги. — Я же тебе заранее сказал про ведро с водой, ты забыл?

Гисборн молча сидел на скамье, откинувшись к стене и смежив веки. Стиснув зубы, он клял про себя и треклятого Гуда, который вечно лезет, куда его не просят… и Вейзи с его темными делишками, провалиться ему в преисподнюю… и короля Ричарда, из-за которого, собственно, все и случилось…

_«Король… — невзирая на боль от ожога, Гай не мог сдержать злой усмешки. — Монарх, до смерти затравивший собственного отца, словно оленя на охоте. Ричарду так не терпелось сорвать с его головы корону и увенчать ею себя. А едва получив полную власть, он пустил с молотка все, что можно продать — земли, замки, должности… И ради похода в Святую Землю вытряс из своих подданных все, что они могли отдать — до последней монетки. Локсли — идиот, если ничего этого не видит»._

Рыцарь неохотно открыл глаза. Ламберт успел принести на замену еще одну посудину с водой, и сейчас гремел на столе своими плошками.  
Время шло. Пора было уходить — хотелось вернуться в Ноттингем до темноты. Его отряд наверняка уже озаботился долгим отсутствием своего командира. Глотнув непонятного питья, предложенного Ламбертом, и дождавшись, пока тот наложит мазь и забинтует ему руку, Гай покинул домик алхимика.

**  
В город вернулись лишь к вечеру. В сумерках вид замка производил еще более тягостное впечатление. В храме Св. Марии колокол прозвонил к вечерне, давая сигнал к закрытию городских ворот. Позади опустилась подъемная решетка.

_«Desine sperare qui hic intras…»_ — пронеслось в голове. От боли, которая волной проходила по всей руке, стоило лишь ею пошевелить — мысли путались. Хотелось надеяться, что Вейзи не станет его долго задерживать.

— Гисборн! — до тошноты знакомый вопль прорезал вечернюю тишину, едва кавалькада въехала на замковый двор.

Подняв голову и кивнув, Гай спешился, стараясь поменьше беспокоить больную руку. Передав уставшего Ричи на попечение конюха, он направился в покои шерифа.

***

Notes

«Desine sperare qui hic intras…» (лат.) - "Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий".


	9. Ночью все кошки серы

Полдень в Шервудском лесу начался со спора, грозящего перерасти в очередной разлад.  
— Это неправильно, хозяин, — Мач с обидой смотрел на командира.  
— Я не стану в этом участвовать, — бурчал Джон.  
— Мы не будем грабить его, — втолковывал своим друзьям Робин. — Мне просто нужно поговорить с Эдвардом, а сейчас это трудно сделать. Надо просто задержать его, когда он будет возвращаться в поместье, вот и все.  
— Так он тебе и поверит, — Алан отбросил в сторону изжеванную травинку. — Да и слушать не захочет. И что ты тогда будешь делать? Привяжешь старика к дереву?  
— Поверит сэр Эдвард или нет, — подал голос обычно молчаливый Уилл, — для него и Мэриан это ничего не изменит. Чего ты хочешь добиться, рассказывая ему о покушении?  
— Возможно, он сумеет что-то выяснить. То, что поможет раскрыть заговор против короля. Пусть он больше не шериф, но среди его знакомых должны быть преданные Ричарду люди.  
Это выглядело убедительным.

**

Лорд Найтон возвращался из Ноттингема. Встреча со старым другом, лордом Мертоном, затянулась, и теперь он торопился домой. Заметив посреди дороги поваленное дерево, бывший шериф остановил коня и огляделся. Можно, конечно, повернуть назад, и поехать по окольной тропе — до развилки не так уж и далеко. Или же попытаться обойти нежданное препятствие? Между тем серый конь Эдварда фыркнул и повел ушами.  
— Тихо, Грэй, тихо, — старый рыцарь положил ладонь ему на шею. — Это всего лишь упавшее дерево.  
— Сэр Эдвард, — раздался сзади хорошо знакомый голос.

Найтон обернулся. Из-за деревьев вышли разбойники. Маленький Джон виновато посмотрел на бывшего шерифа и опустил взгляд. Судя по лицам его товарищей, им тоже была не по нраву эта ситуация, и они настороженно поглядывали на своего командира.

Опальный граф глубоко выдохнул. Щекотливая ситуация на глазах превращалась в какой-то злой балаган. Дурачиться и дурачить других Робин любил и умел, но лорд Найтон вряд ли заслуживал подобного обращения…  
— Мне жаль, что приходится встречаться с вами вот так, сэр Эдвард. Но вы не желаете меня видеть, а нам нужно объясниться.  
— Объясниться?! — голос старого рыцаря звенел от гнева.  
— Я виноват… — Робин покаянно тряхнул давно не стриженой головой. — Мэр… Вы знаете, как я люблю ее! Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, клянусь вам!

Грустная улыбка шервудского вожака была такой по-мальчишечьи искренней, что лорд Найтон поневоле почувствовал, что не может противиться той глубокой симпатии, которую он до самых последних событий всегда испытывал к этому молодому человеку.  
— Но и вы, сэр Эдвард, тоже должны меня понять! Все солнечное обаяние Робина вдруг погасло, взгляд стал колючим. — Речь идет о государственной измене! Гисборн участвовал в покушении на короля…  
— Это не извиняет того, что ты сделал с моей дочерью, Робин!

Жесткие слова Найтона хлестнули не хуже пощечины. Локсли до крови закусил губу. Он не привык чувствовать себя виноватым. Он и без Эдварда знает прекрасно, что его поступку нет оправдания. Да что там, если уж на то пошло, то и его поведение с Гисборном… Пытать беспомощного, связанного пленника, кем бы тот ни был… Слово «честь» для Робина не было пустым звуком и до недавнего времени, он - черт возьми! - никому не давал повода…

Отвращение к самому себе, ненависть ко всему, что случилось, что уже невозможно изменить, досада на самых близких людей, на их непонимание, их терпимость к такому очевидному, такому вопиющему злу… Локсли почувствовал, как его снова окутывает морок яростного, клокочущего бешенства. Давя в себе это страшное чувство, он опустил глаза и на мгновение, казалось, потерял способность что-либо слышать и видеть вокруг себя…

— Вы всегда были справедливы, милорд! — Мач неожиданно выступил вперед и встал рядом со своим командиром. Почувствовав на себе всеобщее внимание, он немного смутился, но потом, видя, что молодой лорд Хантингтон его не прерывает, снова воспрял, набрал полную грудь воздуха и возбужденно затараторил:  
— Все это знают! Вы никогда не отказывались выслушать даже последнего преступника! А мой хозяин… Он борется за справедливость, понимаете?! Воюет за короля и Англию! Здесь целый заговор! Вы должны его услышать! Его и всех нас! И меня, меня тоже! Ведь я тоже виноват, это я позвал леди Мэриан остановить Робина, когда тот едва не убил этого Гисборна… Но я ведь хотел как лучше… Я не хотел, чтобы Робин… Понимаете, после Святой Земли мы все стали… ну, немножко не в себе… Робин, не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста! Ну, я вот, к примеру, точно стал немножко не в себе…

Чуть не плача, Мач переводил отчаянный, умоляющий взгляд с лорда Найтона на своего хозяина, видимо, опасаясь, что ему сейчас опять попадет от того за бестолковое вмешательство. Все молчали. Наконец, бывший шериф кивнул и спешился с лошади:  
— Хорошо. Я его выслушаю.

***  
—Почему вы мне не верите? — вспылил Гуд, увидев, как Найтон отрицательно покачал головой.  
Отец Мэриан сидел на одном из валунов, что торчали здесь прямо из-под земли, словно шляпки гигантских грибов.

_ «Мы все слишком его разбаловали. Ему всегда все сходило с рук. И он так молод. Все еще верит в свое и чужое бессмертие…»_, — горькая усмешка скользнула по лицу лорда Найтона. Осторожно взвешивая слова, он попытался объяснить:  
— Потому что я еще не забыл, что такое война и дисциплина, Робин. Да и король - бывалый воин, и в походах с самого детства. Такие люди вскакивают при малейшем лязге оружия. А ты утверждаешь, что он спал, когда поднялась тревога. И не шелохнулся, даже когда бой шел в его собственной палатке!  
— Все так и было! Ну да, накануне мы здорово надрались, в конце концов, меня вырубило, и я не проверил, как сменились караульные… — Робин пожал плечами, поморщился. Вино было трофейным, дрянь редкостная, возможно, туда что-то подмешали. — Да, я знаю, мы не должны были так поступать! Мы вообще много чего были не должны… Война… Это грязная, тяжелая работа… К ней привыкаешь, но все равно порой хочется забыться. Надраться до скотского состояния и забыться. И хотя бы на мгновение представить, что это все -один тяжелый сон… И, что проснувшись, ты окажешься дома, и все будет как раньше…

Гуд замолчал. Его лица, скрытого в густой тени, было не разглядеть. Немного подождав, сэр Эдвард подсказал:  
— Вы много выпили. Ты уснул. Что было дальше?  
— Меня разбудил какой-то шум. Я схватил оружие и выбежал из палатки. Снаружи уже шел бой. Несколько наших ребят отбивались от сарацин, судя по их одежде. Выстрелом из лука мне удалось уложить еще одного или двух нападавших, но потом кто-то подобрался ко мне со спины и пырнул ножом в бок. Удар скользнул по кольчуге, иначе у меня были бы хорошие шансы сразу отправиться к праотцам. Должно быть, убийца решил, что со мной покончено… Подбежал Мач, помог мне подняться, и я бросился к палатке короля. Мой противник был уже там, и у нас завязался бой. А потом я потерял сознание и очнулся уже в госпитале.  
— Хорошо, допустим. Ты проснулся, услышав шум. А остальные? Кто был в ту ночь на посту? Они что, все были мертвецки пьяны? — лорд Найтон повернулся в сторону Мача.

— Я не знаю, милорд, — растерялся оруженосец. — Я проснулся от крика хозяина, что сарацины напали на наш лагерь. Я выскочил — кругом беготня, крики, кто-то с кем-то дерется. Робина ранили… он послал меня за подмогой, а сам бросился в королевский шатер… А когда я привел туда наших воинов, король Ричард уже был на ногах, а хозяин — без чувств. Он потерял столько крови…  
— Кто-нибудь еще там находился? Возможно, охранники были убиты или ранены, а Робин не заметил их в темноте?  
— Не знаю я! — крикнул оруженосец в отчаянии. — Меня заботил только хозяин, и я не смотрел по сторонам!  
— Никого из ребят там не было! В палатке были только король и Гисборн! — взорвался Гуд.  
— Робин, — обратился старый рыцарь к опальному графу. — Ты очень спешишь с выводами, а между тем все, что ты рассказываешь, не укладывается в голове. Охрана напивается до бесчувствия и оставляет своего короля. И это в военное время, в чужой земле! А после всего Ричард лишь отсылает тебя домой, а не четвертует за измену…

Робин скрипнул зубами. Старый лорд смотрел в корень. Это Мач и Мэриан могли искренне верить в то, что король, любя графа Хантингтона, так пекся о его здоровье, что приказал оставить армию и возвращаться долечиваться домой. Правда была куда горше на вкус. Ричард отплатил за спасение своей жизни тем, что просто замял это дело…

— Старый лорд внимательно посмотрел Робину в глаза.  
— Теперь ты увидел какую-то татуировку и кричишь, что это был Гисборн…  
— Потому что это и был Гисборн! Я узнал его! Когда этот замаскированный убийца напал на меня, во время драки я успел полоснуть его по руке мечом — удар пришелся как раз по татуировке. Я узнал бы ее из тысячи! И сейчас на руке у Гисборна я видел ту же самую тварь, только рассеченную шрамом, шрамом от моего меча! Гисборн - это и есть тот наемный убийца!

Заметив скептический огонек в глазах лорда Найтона, Робин взорвался:  
— Вы только что назвали меня изменником, сэр Эдвард! И вы правы. Я проявил преступное небрежение. Но Гисборн, он участвовал в покушении на жизнь короля! Он чуть не стал его настоящим убийцей! Он заслуживает казни, а вместо этого…  
— Робин, ты опять слишком забегаешь вперед! — отец Мэриан неожиданно смягчил тон, понимая, что иначе весь этот разговор бесполезен.  
— Я не называл тебя изменником. Я лишь сказал, что обычно, — он подчеркнул голосом это слово, — обычно король Ричард скор на расправу и командир охраны, проспавшей нападение, легко мог поплатиться головой. Тебе не дает покоя эта история, потому что задетой оказалась твоя честь. Ты совершил то, что по меркам военного времени, считается преступлением. Король пощадил тебя, но при этом изгнал из своей охраны, о службе в которой ты мечтал с самого детства. Историю с покушением замяли, но этот позор ты никак не можешь забыть. Теперь тебе показалось, что ты нашел того самого убийцу. И тебе кажется, что как только ты разоблачишь его, раскроешь тот заговор, то король простит тебя. И ты, наконец, сам себя простишь…

— Дело вовсе не в этом! — Едва выкрикнув эти слова, Локсли с отвращением понял, что лжет. Лжет Найтону, лжет своим друзьям, лжет самому себе. Дело было именно в этом, но остановиться он уже не мог. Проклятье, ну почему всё, всё так или иначе связанное с Гаем всегда заставляло его поступать так низко, подло… Робин просто взвыл от душившей его ненависти.  
— Гисборн! Он уже участвовал в одном покушении, где гарантии, что он не замешан в новом заговоре?!  
— С какой целью, Робин? — определенно, сэр Эдвард смотрел на него как на умалишенного.  
— И вы еще так ничего и не поняли?! Из-за таких, как Гисборн, в Святой Земле до сих пор льется кровь. Сторонникам принца Джона невыгоден мир, иначе король вернется, и полетят головы.  
— Нет, Робин, — голос бывшего шерифа снова стал сухим и жестким. — Даже сторонникам принца Джона невыгодна война в Святой Земле, которая разоряет не только крестьян, но и их тоже. Ты не задумывался, откуда Ричард берет средства на эту войну? Она идет уже несколько лет, и все потому, что король в первый же год рассорился со всеми своими союзниками. Со всеми! Ты сам видел, сколько воинов прибыло на Святую Землю. С такими силами Иерусалим давно мог быть возвращен христианам. Но союзники покидали Ричарда один за другим, становясь его врагами.  
— Значит, вы против короля? — Локсли скрипнул зубами.  
— Я не против него, Робин. И дай-то бог, если его возвращение будет таким, каким ты себе его представляешь. Но в той истории, что ты рассказал мне, слишком много странного. — Видя, как на скулах Робина заходили желваки, сэр Эдвард предостерегающе поднял руку. — Слишком много странного.  
— Вы хотите сказать, милорд, — негромко спросил Уилл, неожиданно вмешавшись в разговор, — что в этом мог быть замешан кто-то из королевской охраны?  
— Это невозможно! — Мач едва не подскочил от возмущения. — Короля окружают честные люди!  
— Так или иначе, — нехотя ответил лорд Найтон, — покушение не могло произойти без участия кого-то из королевского лагеря. Того, кто помог все устроить. Хорошо знающего привычки и распорядок короля. Не говоря уже о том, как подобраться к его шатру, да еще ночью, и так, чтобы вся охрана спала беспробудным сном…  
— В таком случае, какой смысл посылать убийцу из Англии? — задал еще один вопрос Скарлет. — Проще найти его прямо на месте.

Локсли потер лицо и запустил пальцы в русые волосы, мучительно пытаясь совладать собой. История с покушением стала выглядеть еще более мерзкой, если это только было возможно.  
Видя, что Робин впал в глубокую задумчивость, сэр Эдвард поднялся и направился к лошади.  
— Поздно уже. Мэриан станет беспокоиться. Засиделся я с вами…

Несостоявшийся зять лорда Найтона поднялся проводить своего «гостя». Нужно было извиниться за все. За Мэр. За эту дурацкую выходку с засадой. Впервые за много лет, Робин никак не мог подобрать нужных слов.  
— И вот еще, — тихо, но очень настойчиво проговорил сэр Эдвард, пока молодой человек помогал ему сесть в седло. — В этой истории я, может быть, даже поостерегся докапываться до истины. И, во всяком случае, я запрещаю тебе вмешивать во все это мою дочь.  
— Мэриан сама хочет помогать людям, — возразил Гуд.  
— Все равно. Робин, это не детская игра! Пойми, Мэриан - моя дочь. И я не хочу потерять ее, даже ради спасения Ричарда. В конце концов, ты - взрослый мужчина, и можешь сам о себе позаботиться. Даже если король не вернется, ты всегда найдешь применение своим способностям и навыкам, ну, а если и сложишь за Ричарда свою буйную голову - это твое право так рисковать. Мэриан - другое дело. Она очень молода, и может не понимать всей опасности ситуации. И что с ней будет, если она останется без защиты? Девушка не может проводить жизнь в военных походах, и годами скрываться в лесу от шерифа. Я не хочу для своего единственного ребенка такой судьбы — ютиться у костра, лишившись дома и семьи.

Робин, отвернувшись в сторону, промолчал. Сэр Эдвард хотел сказать что-то еще, но лишь покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я чуток провожу вас, милорд, — молчавший до сей поры Маленький Джон встал. — Надо убрать с дороги то дерево, а то, не ровен час… Уилл, подсобишь мне? — здоровяк повернулся к Скарлету.  
Тот согласно кивнул и, прихватив свой топорик, присоединился к нему.

***

Алан и Мач о чем-то переговаривались у костра. Взлохмаченный и взъерошенный Гуд молча сидел в отдалении. Незаметно подошла Джак и присела рядом.  
— Не суди сэра Эдварда слишком строго, Робин. Его можно понять. К тому же, он прав - женщинам не место в лесу.  
— Но ты женщина, и живешь в лесу вместе с нами, — Локсли повернулся к сарацинке.  
— Потому, что у меня нет выбора, если ты забыл, — отрезала Джак и отвернулась. — Как и у твоих ребят. Но они, по меньшей мере, находятся у себя на родине. Думаешь, я не хотела бы вернуться к своим родным?

Робин закусил губу и исподлобья посмотрел на девушку.

— Мой отец тоже не желал бы для меня такой судьбы, — продолжила Джак, не глядя на Гуда. — Но крестоносцы убили мою семью, а меня продали в рабство. Я рассказывала тебе, почему переоделась мальчиком? Чтобы выжить. Останься я в женской одежде, то не имела бы на это ни единого шанса. И если Эдвард выбрал для дочери меньшее из двух зол - не стоит его осуждать.

— Я не знаю, что там произошло, в лагере твоего короля, и почему он был без охраны, — сарацинка словно говорила сама с собой. — И у меня нет причин служить ему. Он принес войну и горе на нашу землю. Но старый рыцарь прав, все это выглядит очень странно. И потом… почему заговорщики не устранили этого Гисборна, как ненужного свидетеля? Ведь от исполнителей принято избавляться, чтобы не навлечь подозрений на себя…

Уилл и Джон уже вернулись, и сейчас сидели рядом со своими товарищами. Робин молчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Джак тихо ушла.


	10. Вечерний гость

Гай возвращался в Локсли. После пережитой кошмарной ночи, и не менее тяжелого дня оставаться в замке не хотелось.  
Вчера его правой руке изрядно досталось — адская жидкость алхимика оставила на ней большой ожог. Боль была такой сильной, что отдавала даже в ключицу, а попытка пошевелить рукой вызывала приступ дурноты — и ненадолго забыться удалось лишь под утро. Не слишком помогла даже лечебная мазь и маковая настойка Ламберта. Конечно, алхимик «утешил» его, что все заживет, но вот только когда? Оставалось лишь терпеть.  
До поместья оставалось каких-то полторы мили, когда он заметил на пути нежданную помеху. Гая охватила злость.  
— Только этого еще не хватало!

Было очевидно, что дерево рухнуло вовсе не из-за сильного ветра. Тут явно поработали топором, и не одним. И кому это могло понадобиться — гадать не приходилось. Повернув коня, рыцарь двинулся по объездной тропе. Для повозки она была слишком узкой, но всадник мог проехать по ней без труда.  
— Чертов Локсли! Все неймется ему!

Вновь выбравшись на дорогу, сэр Гай остановился. Ему уже сообщили, что леди Мэриан пришла в себя, и даже начала вставать — и теперь он остро хотел ее увидеть. Казалось, что с того несчастного дня прошла целая вечность.  
В конце концов, решил Гай, поместье сэра Эдварда уже совсем рядом. А потом можно спокойно отправиться в Локсли, приказать управляющему гнать в шею всякого, кто посмеет его беспокоить… и забыть обо всем. Если получится заснуть.

***  
Мэриан нетерпеливо ходила по каминному залу. _«Отец давно уже должен был вернуться. Сейчас так рано темнеет, да и дождь может пойти — небо с самого утра затянуто тучами. Неужели в Ноттингеме что-то случилось? Или с отцом? Жаль, что он поехал один, и не взял с собой кого-то из слуг»._

Набросив на себя теплую шаль, девушка вышла во двор. Пряные травы в маленьком садике возле дома источали терпкий аромат. Мэриан рассеянно провела ладонью по их лиловым и белым головкам. _«Нужно будет часть растений пересадить в горшки, и на зиму занести в дом»._

На дороге раздался шум — кто-то ехал верхом. За поворотом еще никого не было видно, но прислушавшись, леди Найтон нахмурилась. Это не мог быть ее отец — он никогда не ездил так быстро. Топот приближался, и вскоре из-за угла пристройки показался всадник.

Повернув к дому, сэр Гай заметил Мэриан. Девушка стояла на крыльце и, казалось, ждала кого-то. _«Уж явно не меня»_, — подумалось рыцарю. Тем не менее, своевольная леди не торопилась сбежать, как обычно, а продолжала дожидаться, пока он подойдет. Спешившись и бросив поводья подбежавшему стражнику из тех, что были приставлены охранять Найтон-мэнор, Гисборн направился к крыльцу.

В другое время Мэриан действительно бы зашла в дом, но сейчас это выглядело неуместно. Да и некрасиво, если на то пошло. Все-таки Гай спас ее в тот день и, если верить отцу — не выдал шерифу.  
— Я рад, что вам уже лучше, миледи… — в горле рыцаря пересохло, и вместо последних слов получилось хриплое карканье.

Мэриан вздрогнула. Заметив испуганный взгляд девушки, Гай поежился, понимая, что выглядит сейчас не лучшим образом. Даже его подчиненные, уж на что привычны ко многому, но и те весь день поглядывали на него с опаской.  
Помощник шерифа и впрямь выглядел неважно. Мрачный, осунувшийся, словно после тяжелой бессонной ночи, под глазами круги. А свою правую руку, как успела заметить девушка, рыцарь держал как-то странно, словно оберегая и пряча ее под плащом.

Не желая мириться с неопределенностью, леди Найтон хотела сразу выяснить, что все-таки ожидало ее и отца. Она даже заранее выбрала нужные слова, но оказалась не готова увидеть Гисборна в таком виде. И вместо этого спросила:  
— Что у вас с рукой?  
Как она помнила, именно на ней была татуировка и шрам, о котором говорил Робин. А сэр Гай последние дни был в поездке. И сейчас Мэриан охватило сомнение и беспокойство.  
— Вы опять столкнулись с… разбойниками?  
— Что? — сэр Гай, не ожидавший такого вопроса, растерялся.  
— Ваша рука, — терпеливо повторила девушка. — Что вы с ней сделали?  
— Это? Просто несчастный случай, Мэриан. Небольшой ожог. Так… получилось, — Гисборн неожиданно смутился.  
Почувствовав сострадание к нему, Мэриан лихорадочно думала, как поступить. Решение пришло само.  
— Пойдемте на кухню, — она потянула рыцаря за левый рукав дублета.  
— Зачем? — Гисборн недоуменно заморгал.  
— Чтобы осмотреть вашу руку и наложить повязку. Матильда оставила немного снадобий, и объяснила, что и как нужно делать.  
— Мне уже ее наложили, — ответил Гай, но все-таки пошел следом. — Вчера.  
— Вы не знаете, что их нужно менять каждый день? — Мэриан начала сердиться. На себя, на Робина… и на Гисборна тоже. На эту сложную ситуацию, в которой они все оказались…

Отправив служанку наверх за всем необходимым, девушка посадила рыцаря к столу.  
К счастью, огонь на плите горел, и приготовление лечебного отвара не заняло много времени. В комнате запахло лесом и травами.  
— Пейте пока, — она поставила перед Гаем кубок с подогретым вином и принялась снимать повязку, наложенную накануне Ламбертом. Характер и размеры увечья ее шокировали.  
И это он называет _«небольшой ожог»_?

Стараясь не подавать виду и прикусив губу, она осторожно промыла теплым настоем обожженное и воспаленное место, удаляя остатки прежней мази.  
Все это время Гисборн, оперевшись здоровой рукой о стол, искоса наблюдал за Мэриан. Выпитое вино с пряностями теплом растеклось по телу. Сэр Гай испытывал странное чувство. Возможно, всему виной была прошедшая ночь, когда он не мог толком уснуть из-за боли, и лишь ненадолго впадал в забытье. Утро не принесло облегчения, и к концу дня хотелось лишь завалиться в какой-нибудь закуток, чтобы никто не тревожил. И послать к дьяволу шерифа вместе с его интригами.  
К тому же, чувствовать, что о тебе кто-то заботится — оказалось так непривычно. Он уже и забыл, когда это случалось в последний раз.

_«Вокруг Локсли сейчас крутилась бы целая толпа»_, — внутри вновь всколыхнулась удушающая волна неприязни к бывшему другу.  
Тем временем девушка налила в небольшую плошку немного маслянистой жидкости, смочила в ней лоскут ткани и наложила на рану. Взяв принесенные горничной чистые и выстиранные бинты, принялась перевязывать.  
— Ну, вот и все, — Мэриан закрепила повязку. — Завтра нужно будет ее поменять. Я дам вам с собой бутылочку с маслом.  
— А может, — рыцарь запнулся, — я лучше сюда приеду?

Леди Найтон подняла голову, но ответить не успела. У входной двери послышался шум и вскоре в кухню вошел сэр Эдвард. Бывший шериф с первого взгляда оценил обстановку, но спрашивать ни о чем не стал, ограничившись вежливым приветствием.  
— Почему так поздно, папа? — Мэриан с беспокойством смотрела на отца. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего, о чем стоило бы волноваться, — сняв плащ, хозяин дома передал его служанке. — Просто задержался по дороге.  
— Надеюсь, что ваша поездка обошлась без серьезных происшествий, сэр Гай, — обратился он уже к рыцарю.  
— Да, все прошло хорошо, — Гай потянулся за курткой. — Миледи, — он повернулся к девушке, — я… могу заехать завтра?  
Мэриан, все еще сжимающая в руках флакончик с маслом, кивнула.  
— Вряд ли вы успеете добраться до поместья, сэр Гай. Начинается дождь. — Сэр Эдвард внимательно смотрел на гостя. — Если хотите, можете остаться на ночь здесь.

Помощник шерифа, недолго подумав, согласился. Уезжать сейчас и правда, не хотелось, и не только из-за непогоды. Рыцарь справедливо опасался, что его самообладание и выдержка, которая весь этот день держалась на одном «честном слове», все-таки его подведет. А приехать в поместье, лежа на шее Ричи или, чего доброго, свалиться с него посреди дороги — вовсе не хотелось.  
— Я скажу, чтобы о вашей лошади позаботились, — лорд Найтон вышел, чтобы заодно распорядиться и о комнате для гостя.

Пока отец отсутствовал, Мэриан сложила обратно в корзинку бинты с лечебными снадобьями и отнесла к себе в комнату. Поговорить с сэром Гаем она может и завтра, а сейчас момент и впрямь неподходящий.

Гисборну было неясно, подействовало на него так тепло очага, подогретое вино, или то душистое масло — но боль уплывала куда-то далеко. Неимоверно захотелось спать. Что говорил бывший шериф, провожая его в гостевую комнату, Гай уже толком не слышал. Кое-как стянув с себя сапоги, он рухнул на кровать, мгновенно провалившись в сон.  
За закрытыми ставнями тихо шелестел дождь.

***

Гай проснулся, когда сквозь щели в ставнях уже пробивался яркий солнечный свет. Не сразу вспомнив, как оказался в незнакомой комнате, рыцарь попробовал пошевелить рукой. Боль от ожога если не прошла совсем, то была вполне терпимой. Гисборн с облегчением перевел дух. Пора было возвращаться в замок. Шериф наверняка будет недоволен его долгой отлучкой. К тому же, с ежегодной недельной ярмаркой, что должна начаться на днях, забот у капитана стражи прибавилось.  
И, если боль не усилится снова, он сможет даже не обращать на ожог внимания за всеми этими делами. Правда, в своей способности держать в больной руке меч или сражаться, у Гая оставались сомнения. Но рыцарь надеялся, что этого не понадобится.

***  
— Мэриан, пообещайте мне кое-что, — когда с завтраком и перевязкой было покончено, сэр Гай и леди Найтон вышли во двор.  
— Что? — девушка вопросительно посмотрела на Гисборна.

Когда Гай сказал ей, что сжег костюм Ночного Стража, леди Найтон несколько растерялась. Она ожидала угроз, обвинений, и была готова защищать себя и отца, если потребуется. Отстаивать свою правоту — ведь теперь не было смысла лгать и изворачиваться, выдумывая оправдания, как прежде.

Но Гисборн, обычно самоуверенный, жесткий и резкий, на этот раз был совсем… Мэриан не могла подобрать нужного слова… _«другим»_? Как и в тот день, когда он вез ее к Матильде. Это было так не похоже на человека, выполняющего жестокие приказы шерифа.

— Пообещайте, что забудете про эту дурацкую затею с Ночным Стражем.  
— Дурацкую? — скулы Мэриан порозовели от возмущения.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно покладисто согласился Гай. — Опасную затею.  
Гисборн запрокинул голову и резко выдохнул:  
— Как только вам это в голову пришло, Мэриан?! И как ваш отец позволил…  
— Папа ничего не знал! — перебила его девушка. — Правда! Я не хотела… чтобы он беспокоился.  
— Еще «лучше», — невесело усмехнулся Гай. — Вы сами не понимаете, чем это может кончиться.  
— Я просто думала о том, как помочь бедным людям, у которых отнимают последнее! — запальчиво крикнула Мэриан. — Честные люди вынуждены обманывать и воровать, чтобы выжить. Они даже дышать боятся, в страхе, что шериф и на это введет налог!  
— Мэриан, — Гай коснулся здоровой рукой ее лица, — у меня нет возможности караулить вас постоянно. И я хочу быть уверен, что вы оставите эту безумную идею с Ночным Стражем. Если все раскроется и дойдет до шерифа, я не смогу спасти ни вас, ни вашего отца. Ммм?  
Глубоко вздохнув, девушка кивнула.  
— Обещаю.


	11. Тени прошлого

_Англия, Ноттингемшир, конец сентября 1192 г._

Осень выдалась на редкость теплой, благоприятствуя ежегодной ярмарке, которая на этот раз не ограничилась рыночной площадью, но и вышла за пределы городских стен.  
На реке, чуть пониже Лентонского аббатства, была сооружена дощатая пристань, куда прибыли торговцы самым разным товаром. Несмотря на осень, уровень воды в Тренте оставался высоким, и сейчас у причала стояли грузовые баржи.

Очевидно, часть торговцев сочла более разумным и безопасным везти товары водным путем, нежели по суше. С восточного побережья доставляли вино и другие товары из Франции и Фландрии. А были и такие, что привозили редкости и из более дальних земель.

Робин неторопливо шел по шумному рынку. Ярмарочное поле было заполнено торговыми палатками, рядами столов под навесами, там и тут стояли повозки и ручные тележки. Деревянные клетки с домашней птицей, горки капустных кочанов, корзины с яблоками, репой, горохом, мешки лесных орехов и желудей, круги и головы сыра. Ткани, шерсть, разная хозяйственная и домашняя утварь. Словно и не было этих долгих лет его отсутствия в Англии.

Опальный граф остановился, закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Пять лет назад он ушел со своим королем на войну, мечтая о славе и подвигах. А кто не желал в те дни отвоевать Иерусалим и Святую Землю? Эти названия волновали кровь, словно воинский клич и звук боевого рога.  
Еще во время его службы пажом, а затем — оруженосцем у лорда Брекенбери, он заслушивался его рассказами. Сам прославленный воин и гостеприимный хозяин, он принимал у себя и других рыцарей-крестоносцев. От их рассказов захватывало дух, а перед глазами, словно наяву, проносились видения походов и сражений. И старые легенды, что они с другом читали в детстве — словно оживали.

Перед уходом он разорвал помолвку с Мэриан за три месяца до свадьбы, чем сильно ее обидел. Но ведь долг крестоносца гораздо важнее — он тщетно пытался убедить в этом девушку. А потом был ад войны, который до сих пор приходил к нему в ночных кошмарах. Тела мертвых, крики раненых… и равнодушно взирающее на них выцветшее от зноя небо. Многие из его боевых товарищей остались лежать в той земле, и воззвания священников уже не вызывали былого воодушевления.

А год назад, во время нападения на королевский лагерь, он был тяжело ранен и не мог продолжать поход. Напротив, король приказал ему вернуться домой.  
Ноттингем, который он нашел по возвращении, мало походил на тот, что он покинул. Шериф, сменивший на посту лорда Найтона, ввел драконовские порядки, запугал местных дворян до икоты, и обложил крестьян непомерными налогами.

Локсли невесело усмехнулся, вспомнив, как встретили его Мэриан и ее отец. Оказалось, что за их домом следили. А после совета ноблей он получил еще и нагоняй от бывшей невесты. Девушка упрекнула его в легкомыслии и глупости, сказав, что он понятия не имеет, с кем связывается. И что вести себя на совете подобным образом — не дело. Это немыслимо — спорить с Вейзи и полагать, что ему все сойдет с рук. Новый шериф очень быстро дал понять и лордам, и крестьянам, чем грозит малейшее неповиновение и посягательство на его авторитет.

Однажды сэр Эдвард попытался пойти ему наперекор, пригрозив обратиться к королеве Элеоноре. Тогда шериф проглотил это, но следующий раз мог стоить старому Найтону жизни.  
Позже Локсли не раз ссорился с девушкой — она полагала, что своими действиями Робин лишь ухудшает ситуацию. Мэриан с отцом надеялись, что граф Хантингтон со своим статусом и положением сможет найти законный способ противостоять шерифу и сплотить вокруг себя местных дворян. Но все пошло не так, и сейчас он — вне закона.  
А нынешний помощник шерифа? Он появился в этих краях вскоре после Вейзи и быстро получил прозвание «Ноттингемского волка».

Гисборн… Робин и предположить не мог, что их встреча произойдет вот так, при таких обстоятельствах, сразу обозначив границы. Много лет назад они расстались врагами, и не без его, Робина, вины. Поговори он с другом вовремя, возможно, сейчас им не пришлось бы стоять во вражеских лагерях. Но он тянул с разговором до последнего, пока не стало слишком поздно. И теперь это выводило из себя.

Малькольм Локсли в те дни долго разыскивал сбежавших Гая и Изабеллу, но безуспешно. Робину порой казалось, что отец винит в этом его, ведь почти все находящиеся тогда во дворе были свидетелями ссоры и безобразной драки. Незаметно подошел к концу октябрь, и отец отправил его пажом в поместье лорда Брекенбери. Там были новые друзья, новые впечатления. И эта история стала забываться.

А спустя несколько лет его отец пропал без вести, присоединившись к новому мятежу принца Ричарда против короля Генриха. Тело отца не было найдено на поле боя, но живым его тоже никто больше не видел. Малькольм был признан погибшим. Теперь вся ответственность за людей Локсли и владения Хантингтонов лежала на молодом наследнике.  
Еще месяц назад Робину и в голову бы не пришло вспоминать об этом. Раньше все было просто, как на войне. Здесь крестьяне были их друзьями, а в замке находились враги. Остальное было неважно.

Участие Гая в делах Вейзи поначалу вызывало лишь неприязнь и глухое раздражение. До того дня, как он обнаружил на руке бывшего друга татуировку с головой волка. Такую же, как у сарацина, что пытался убить короля. И это настолько выбило его из колеи, что он готов был опуститься до пыток и убийства, лишь бы докопаться до сути.  
В те дни Мэриан чудом осталась жива, а он едва не растерял друзей. Тогда как Гай словно вновь стал таким же мальчишкой, каким был в детстве. Пусть и ненадолго. И что делать с этим теперь, Робин не знал.

К счастью, последующие недели позволили ему отвлечься от тягостных мыслей, и вновь обрести доверие друзей. Их недавняя задача - постройка и укрепление нового лагеря, вновь объединила их, заставив если не забыть, то сгладить недавнее происшествие. Работы там хватило для всех. Убежище вышло на славу - надежно укрытое от ветра, дождя и посторонних глаз, и в то же время не слишком далеко от проезжего тракта. А система оповещения и ловушек, что смастерили Уилл и Джон, заранее предупреждала о появлении на дороге путешественников и незваных гостей.  
Удручало лишь то, что за последние две недели ему так и не удалось навестить бывшую невесту, а недавний разговор с ее отцом вышел тяжелым.

Невдалеке мелькнула знакомая фигурка в сером платье — Мэриан. Робин решил подойти поближе и попытаться обратить на себя внимание девушки. Ловко пробираясь по шумному торговому ряду, меж зевак и снующих разносчиков, он приближался к небольшому прилавку, возле которого та остановилась. Лорда Найтона поблизости не было видно, и Робин счел это удачей. Подойдя по возможности ближе, разбойник зашел за угол одной из палаток. Кто знает, может ему удастся условиться с Мэриан о встрече и поговорить.

***

На ярмарочной площади царило оживление. Споры торгующихся, возгласы зазывал сливались в веселый гул, словно жужжание огромного пчелиного улья. Глядя на воодушевление, с которым окрестные жители предавались этому занятию, Мэриан и сама поддалась общему настрою. Да и шериф, как ни странно, пока не особо беспокоил деревни вблизи Ноттингема.

Но теперь все необходимое было куплено, и они с отцом собирались возвращаться в поместье. Осталось закончить лишь одно дело.  
— Мэган, — завидев под одним из навесов знакомых крестьян, леди Найтон подошла к ним.  
Миски, ложки, и другая деревянная утварь, вышедшая из их мастерской, имелась, наверное, в каждой хижине Локсли.  
— Леди Мэриан? — плотник Освальд, сухопарый, жилистый малый в годах, повернулся навстречу девушке.  
— Хотите что-нибудь купить, миледи, или заказать? — пробасил он.  
— Нет, Освальд, не сегодня, — Мэриан отрицательно качнула головой. — Я просто хотела отдать вам долг.  
— Долг? — Мэган, худощавая женщина под стать своему мужу, недоуменно нахмурилась. — О чем вы говорите, миледи?  
— О том ожерелье. К сожалению, я не могу вернуть вам украшение. Но я возмещу его стоимость, — с этими словами леди Найтон положила на прилавок несколько монет.  
— Робин мне рассказывал, что сэр Гай забрал эту вещь у твоей дочери.  
Женщина переглянулась с мужем и кивнула.  
— Все так, миледи. Это была единственная ценность в семье. Моя мать дала мне его на свадьбу, а я подарила дочке. И кто бы мог подумать, что все так обернется, вы уж простите, леди Мэриан. Я в тот день не раз пожалела, что не продала его Везунчику…  
— А все ваша бабская дурость, — вмешался Освальд. — Говорил я Элери, чтобы не надевала его на людях, так ведь нет — захотела покрасоваться. Еще и в замок в нем пошла. Словно не знала, что шериф готов кидаться на каждый медяк, словно стервятник на падаль. И тебя, сколько упрашивал избавиться от проклятой безделушки, что не принесет она ничего хорошего. Так и получилось.  
— Почему проклятой, Освальд? — Мэриан непонимающе смотрела на плотника.  
— Так нашли ее на проклятом месте, — ответил тот, словно не заметив тычка в бок, коим наградила его жена.  
— Там раньше господская усадьба стояла, а потом сгорела. Старый лорд Локсли тогда еще жив был. Собрал он нас, значится, по весне, и велел расчистить место пожарища. От камней, головешек, а уж слой пепла такой толстый был. Ну, а Эдвину, тестю моему досталось багром куски обгоревших балок вытаскивать. Не вручную же их выбирать. Вот и подцепил там эту висюльку с колечками. Мы думали, что он выбросит ее, от греха подальше, а он в поясной карман прибрал. Говорил, что добру пропадать, да и зараза все равно уничтожена.  
— Какая зараза?  
— Так хозяин того поместья прокаженным был. Подхватил эту напасть на войне и приехал совсем больным. Его было изгнали, так он вернулся. Не знаю, миледи, может он лишь попрощаться с семьей хотел, да только прибежала толпа с факелами и пожгли его, дом-то. Господа в том пожаре и погибли. Правда, сэр наш Гай да сестра его, тогда уцелели. Лорд Локсли было их к себе забрал, но потом дети исчезли из этих мест. Как-то поутру их не оказалось в доме, искали — не нашли.  
— Кто тебя тянул за язык, Освальд? — напустилась на благоверного Мэган. — Старая эта история, и давно быльем поросла. И незачем ее ворошить.  
— Старая, скажешь тоже, — хмыкнул плотник. — А то сама не понимаешь, с чего это Гисборн волком на всех смотрит и житья никому не дает.  
— Да он, поди, и раньше таким был. Забыл, что его едва не повесили? Только вернувшийся отец и спас.

— Послушайте, — вмешалась совершенно сбитая с толку Мэриан. — При чем здесь сэр Гай?  
— Так наш прежний хозяин был отцом этого Гисборна, миледи, — неожиданно севшим голосом ответила за мужа Мэган. — Сэром Роджером его звали. После смерти господ земли перешли к лорду Локсли, ну и мы вот, вместе с поместьем.  
— Леди Мэриан, вам нехорошо? — женщина испуганно смотрела на побледневшее лицо девушки.

_«Гисборн родом из Ноттингема, и она ни разу об этом не слышала. Отец тоже ничего не рассказывал. А сэр Гай с Робином делают вид, что раньше знать друг друга не знали… И получается, что Гисборн живет практически в «своем» доме?»_

— А почему… — слова давались леди Найтон с трудом, — его едва не повесили?  
— Странная история, леди Мэриан, — Освальд запустил пятерню в густую копну рыжих, седеющих волос и задумчиво почесал затылок.  
— На празднике мать Гисборна хотела развлечь гостей заморской забавой — огненным колесом. Его как раз наверх поднимали, да не успели закрепить, как оно загорелось да и рухнуло вниз. Оказалось, кто-то выстрелом разбил горящий фонарь на том столбе, оттого все и случилось. Священника нашего тогда едва не убило. Обвинили во всем мастера Гая, хотя он и отрицал свою вину.  
— Да кто же еще мог выстрелить, кроме окаянного Гисборна? Да и стрела была его, — рассердилась женщина.  
— Ты видела, как он выпустил стрелу, Мэгги? Я — нет, — ответил ее муж. — Темно уже было, а луки со стрелами имелись и у других парней. Но скотина Лонгторн, бейлиф наш, уж больно злобствовал, требуя немедленной казни. Да только сэр Роджер с войны вернулся, и вышвырнул его вон. Ну, а потом тот пожар случился. А наши деревенские мимо того пепелища еще долго ходить боялись.

***

Подобраться поближе к Мэриан никак не удавалось, и Робин отступил назад.  
_«Похоже, разговор опять откладывается. В такой толчее и немудрено»_, — с досадой отвернувшись, он наткнулся на колючий взгляд помощника шерифа, стоящего неподалеку. Быстро осмотревшись по сторонам, Гуд не увидел поблизости стражников, и сейчас прикидывал пути к отступлению, хотя привлекать к себе внимание ему совсем не хотелось. Но к его недоумению, капитан стражи молча прошел мимо, направляясь к Мэриан. Мысленно Локсли обругал себя за оплошность - забыв об осторожности, он не заметил вовремя Гисборна, и едва не подставил Найтонов. Сочтя за лучшее вернуться в лагерь, разбойник покинул ярмарку.

***

Когда сэр Эдвард, обеспокоенный долгим отсутствием дочери, подошел к Гисборну, помощнику шерифа не составило труда выяснить у охраны, куда направилась непоседливая девица. И, кажется, он нашел ее вовремя.

Едва не столкнувшись на рынке с закадычным врагом, Гай тихо выругался. Первой его мыслью было вызвать стражу, но он тут же отказался от этой затеи. Будет много бестолкового шума, начнется давка, тогда как Гуд с ловкостью заправского паяца получит возможность быстро сбежать отсюда. А ноттингемская стража, призванная следить за порядком, вновь окажется в дураках.

Робина и его банды почти не было слышно и видно в последнее время. Во всяком случае, жалоб от купцов и путешественников не было, да и в замке разбойников не замечали. А в деревнях они если и появлялись, то не столь явно. Барон Вейзи, связав причину и следствие, не преминул язвительно заметить, что _«оказывается, и от твоей прокаженной подружки может быть польза»._

***

— Ну вот, помяни Гисборна к ночи… — еле слышно пробормотала Мэган, завидев высокую фигуру их нынешнего хозяина.  
Леди Найтон попыталась взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы сэр Гай заметил ее состояние и начал допытываться, что здесь произошло.  
Едва скользнув взглядом по склонившимся перед ним вилланам, Гисборн обратился к Мэриан:  
— Миледи… Ваш отец всюду вас разыскивает.  
— Ох, и правда… — Мэриан растеряно подняла взгляд на капитана стражи. — Я не думала, что задержусь так надолго.  
— Тогда я провожу вас.  
Кивнув на прощание селянам, девушка последовала за рыцарем. Когда сэр Гай скрылся в толпе, Освальд и Мэгги с облегчением перевели дух.

***

Вернувшись домой, Мэриан поднялась в свою комнату. Покупки она разберет позже, а пока хотелось умыться и привести в порядок не только себя, но и мысли. И без того непростая ситуация осложнилась еще больше.  
— Значит, ты знал? — леди Найтон обратилась к отцу после ужина. — То, что сэр Гай родом из Ноттингема?  
Старый рыцарь кивнул.  
— А почему я раньше об этом не слышала? И сэр Гай с Робином молчат, — Мэриан отложила в сторону шитье.  
— Возможно, потому, что об этом предпочли забыть и не вспоминать.  
— Но ты мне тоже ничего не рассказывал.  
— Решил, что ни к чему ворошить прошлое, — сэр Эдвард подбросил в камин поленьев.  
Мэриан с беспокойством смотрела на отца. В последнее время он часто мерз, а недавно добавился и кашель.  
— К тому же, мне известно не так уж и много. Я приехал в Ноттингем уже после того, как дети исчезли.  
— Их выгнали?  
— Откуда такие мысли, Мэриан? — лорд Найтон с недоумением посмотрел на дочь.  
— Но ведь… дети не исчезают из дома просто так. Если к ним хорошо относятся, то какой смысл уходить? И потом… ты же знаешь, что сэр Гай стремится получить собственный манор, потому что… — Мэриан в замешательстве замолчала.  
Бывший шериф тяжело вздохнул.  
— Дочка, пообещай мне…  
— Мне просто хочется разобраться, папа.  
— Именно это меня и тревожит, — ответил Эдвард. — Мэриан, послушай. Сэр Гай и Робин - давно уже взрослые люди. И, что бы ни произошло между ними в детстве, этот вопрос они должны решить сами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ноттингемская ежегодная ярмарка проходила осенью в теч. восьми дней, начиная с праздника Св.Матфея. (с 21 по 30 сентября).


	12. Вино из Лимассола

Выбираясь с ярмарки, Робин периодически осматривался по сторонам. Кто знает, Гисборн мог дать приказ схватить его и за пределами торговых рядов, что гораздо удобнее. Да и ребят сегодня с ним нет. Но как ни странно, идущей по его следам стражи он не заметил. Более того, солдаты шерифа не обращали на Локсли никакого внимания - очевидно, приняв за одного из праздных посетителей ярмарки. В другое время эта ситуация его бы только позабавила. Но сегодня…

Было во всем этом что-то неправильное, и это настораживало. Он так привык к тому, что приходится то и дело удирать от стражи или водить ее за нос, пуская в ход всю свою изобретательность. Во всяком случае, у него всегда имелся план. Или половина плана. Конечно, бывали случаи, когда проблему приходилось решать прямо на месте. Но обычно это удавалось - если хорошо знаешь врага, то и решение не заставляет себя ждать.  
Предсказать поведение ноттингемской стражи никогда не составляло большого труда. Что касается их капитана… - Робин невольно усмехнулся.

За те годы, что они не виделись, в каких-то вещах Гисборн совершенно не изменился. Он был так же старателен и педантичен, болезненно честолюбив. А отдаваясь какой-то одной идее, мог не замечать, что происходило буквально у него под носом. Гай был чудовищно предсказуем - и доводить его до белого каления стало для Робина сродни запретному удовольствию. Где-то в самой глубине души опальный граф сознавал, что издевательства над бывшим другом все чаще превращались в самоцель. С каждым разом он заходил в своих выходках все дальше и дальше, и остановиться было все труднее и труднее.

Рано или поздно, кто-то из них двоих должен был сломаться. Робин был уверен, что первым сломается Гисборн. Запросит пощады, признает, наконец, что сам виноват в собственной судьбе. В гибели своих родителей, в том, что сбежал из Локсли, заставив его отца оправдываться перед всем графством неизвестно за что. В том, что теперь выполняет самые гнусные приказы этого мерзавца Вейзи.

Служба Гая у Вейзи до сих пор плохо укладывалась у молодого Хантингтона в голове. Предводитель шервудских разбойников слишком хорошо помнил, насколько щепетильным в детстве Гай был ко всему, что считал делом чести и совести. Пусть он, Робин, и не всегда находил общий язык с леди Гислейн, но невозможно было поверить, что доживи мать Гисборна до нынешних времен, она одобрила бы все те мучения, на которые ее сын обрекал окрестных крестьян. Как можно было докатиться до такого? А теперь ко всему прочему выясняется, что Гай изменник и несостоявшийся убийца короля Ричарда!

Голову словно сдавило железным обручем. Прислонившись к стене какой-то покосившейся хибары на окраине города, Локсли с трудом перевел дыхание. Какого черта! Что с ним творится последние дни? Еще мгновение, и он соскользнет куда-то за грань, туда, куда он уже однажды почти попал в Святой Земле… Он едва не убил Мэр… И сейчас он снова, от одних только мыслей о Гисборне, готов потерять себя.

С трудом взяв себя в руки, Робин осмотрелся. _"Вот будет номер, если стражники его накроют, пока он тут борется со своими демонами"_. Однако ни слежки, ни погони за ним не было. И все-таки, сочтя за лучшее перебдеть, чем недобдеть, предводитель шервудских разбойников решил вернуться в лагерь кружным путем и углубился в лес.  
Бесшумно скользя по едва приметной тропинке, народный герой продолжал размышлять о случившемся.

При всей накопившейся ненависти к другу далекого, _до-пожарного детства_, приходилось признать - именно Гай спас Мэриан. Потом позволил Алану и другим ребятам, не привлекая внимания стражи, выбраться из замка, а сегодня по какой-то непонятной причине не пожелал заметить его, когда они едва не столкнулись нос к носу на рынке.

А в том, что Гисборн узнал его - не было никаких сомнений. Конечно, он мог намеренно не пытаться задержать поставленного вне закона графа посреди такого скопления людей, а отдать приказ незаметно следить за Гудом в надежде выйти на разбойничий лагерь и накрыть весь их отряд. Однако теперь приходилось признать — «хвоста» за ним не было.  
Всё это не успокаивало, а наоборот, выводило из себя. Ни рыскающей по лесу стражи, ни угроз крестьянам, ни объявлений о награде за поимку мятежного графа. Ни-че-го. Полное затишье, как перед надвигающейся грозой.

Ладно, шериф с его неуклюжим воинством, но Гисборн? Робин с досадой спихнул с тропинки камушек. Непонятное поведение бывшего приятеля злило и ставило в тупик. Будь он, Робин, на его месте - то расправился бы со своим врагом, не раздумывая. А Гисборн прошел мимо него, словно он - пустое место. А ведь после всего случившегося - особенно после событий последних дней, у Гая не было никаких причин щадить его…

"Нужно найти решение, - Локсли пересек старую прогалину и вышел на тайную тропку, ведущую к лагерю. - И чем раньше, тем лучше".

Локсли не мог понять, почему сегодняшняя случайная встреча с Гисборном так его тревожит. Было в ней что-то… смутно знакомое, что-то такое, что он никак не мог вспомнить. И мысль, что сегодня он упустил нечто очень важное, не давала ему покоя.

Приходилось признать, Робин перестал понимать своего врага, о котором, как он думал, знал всё. Или не знал ничего, если так и не понял самого главного — каким образом застенчивый, добросердечный подросток, с которым молодой Хантингтон дружил в детстве, превратился в наемного убийцу на службе у свихнувшегося изувера?

Стиснув скулы, Локсли резко оборвал свой внутренний монолог. Сочувствовать предателю? Так можно далеко зайти. Можно, к примеру, попытаться найти и в Вейзи что-то хорошее… Просто Гисборн оказался намного крепче, чем он думал о нем. Гай и не собирается ломаться. Ошибки, одну за другой, совершает он, Робин…

_"…— Не зевай, Локсли, — одним ловким ударом Шеридан не только вышиб меч из рук Робина, но и сбил его с ног.  
Они были тогда на Сицилии, по пути в Святую землю. И что зря время терять, когда можно немного размяться?  
— А теперь, — старый воин подождал, пока его ученик поднимется на ноги, и вновь занял боевую позицию, — назови мне две свои основные ошибки.  
— Я подпустил противника слишком близко? — Локсли сделал выпад, который Шеридан с легкостью отразил.  
Кто не был знаком с человеком, отвечающим за тренировку воинов короля Ричарда, никогда бы не признал его в этом грузном и пожилом рыцаре. Между тем в мастерстве боя он превосходил молодых, и подчас являлся смертельно опасным противником.  
— Нет, Робин, — наставник рыцарей отрицательно покачал головой. — Ты его недооценил.  
— А моя вторая ошибка? — молодой человек едва успел уклониться от встречного удара и выставить перед собой щит.  
— Ты раз за разом совершаешь первую…"_

**  
Робин подошел к лагерю и коротко свистнул. Маскировочный щит из жердей и переплетенных облиственных веток поднялся, впуская внутрь командира разбойников.  
— Мастер Робин, — сияющий Мач отсалютовал хозяину кожаной фляжкой. — Мы тебя ждем!  
— Где вы были? — Локсли оглядел довольных друзей.  
— На пристани, — ответил за всех оруженосец. — Ты же видел, там сейчас стоят баржи. Ну и мы помогли разгрузить одну из них. Почему нет, если за работу честно платят? Мы ведь сейчас не грабим, а припасы кончаются…  
— И сколько же вам заплатили?  
— Целых двенадцать пенсов.  
— Сколько?  
— Двенадцать. И еще вот это, — Мач потряс фляжкой. — Мастер Родерик сказал, что привез на продажу вино, пряности, засахаренные фрукты и сладости. И знаешь, откуда? — шервудский повар просто светился от радости. — С Кипра!  
— С Кипра? — Локсли, усевшийся было на бревно, временно заменявшее им скамью, аж привстал.  
— Ну да, — Мач довольно кивнул, разливая по кружкам янтарную жидкость. — Я спросил, знает ли он что-нибудь о короле Ричарде. И, когда я рассказал ему, что мой хозяин сражался за Святую Землю вместе с королем, и я тоже был там, он дал нам еще и немного этого вина!  
— Я должен с ним увидеться. Откуда он сам?  
— Из Бостона, — подал голос Уилл. — Он доставил свой груз вверх по Уитему, а оттуда через Фосс-Дайк добрался сюда по Тренту. Хлопотно, но все же лучше, чем трястись по дорогам.

Робин кивнул и сделал глоток из своей кружки. Вино и впрямь было отменным — сладкое, со вкусом меда, орехов и фруктов. Кажется, такое же подавали на свадьбе короля Ричарда, в Лимассоле…  
Неожиданно у Локсли зашумело в голове, и он словно перестал слышать, о чем говорили его друзья.  
Окружающий мир словно исчез, а он сам вновь очутился на неширокой улочке Акры, пропитанной запахом моря, фруктов и пряностей. Яркое южное солнце, легкая рябь на полотняных навесах, дарующих спасительную полутень, шум и гомон на улицах города, приходящего в себя после долгих месяцев осады. И мимолетный ледяной взгляд высокого, темноволосого незнакомца, скрывшегося в толпе слишком быстро, чтобы Локсли успел его разглядеть. _«Ты словно привидение увидел»_, — насмешливый голос Тома Картера прозвучал, словно вживую.

"Нет, не может быть, — от неожиданно нахлынувших воспоминаний Локсли потер лоб. — Я наверняка обознался в тот день. Как сказал Картер — мало ли рыцарей на улицах города? И не только из армии Ричарда. И все-таки… что, если Гай и впрямь сражался под стенами Акры? Возможно даже, он был совсем рядом, а я и не заметил…"

_"Не притворяйся, что не любишь войну, Локсли. Я же видел тебя в бою…"_ — теперь слова Гая принимали совсем иной смысл.

Несмотря ни на что, граф Хантингтон до сих пор помнил то упоение боем в первый месяц войны. Тогда еще радость победы не была отравлена горечью утрат, и не имела тошнотворного привкуса гари, крови и пепла.

А потом Акра пала. Поначалу, пока город восстанавливали от разрушений и приводили в порядок, командующим удавалось держать армию в узде. Но после… большая часть крестоносцев вела себя совсем не так, как подобает христову воинству, к недовольству их командиров и священников. Короля Ричарда эта эпидемия распутства и пьянства тоже не радовала, ведь войску предстояла тяжелая кампания. Им следовало выступить в поход вдоль побережья - на Яффу и Аскалон. И сделать это до того, как сезон дождей превратит дороги в болота. А тут еще и Саладин медлил выполнять условия договора и тянул время.

Да, в тот день они с друзьями и правда, много выпили. Но надо сказать, в другие дни их поведение не вызывало нареканий. Все-таки они состояли в личной охране короля, что уже не располагало к нарушениям дисциплины. Он даже не заметил, как налетел на высокого рыцаря в черном сюрко. А тот, раздраженно рявкнув что-то неразборчивое, прошел мимо, даже не остановившись. Не узнал, или _не пожелал_ узнать? Конечно, если на той узкой улочке действительно был Гисборн.

Будь он в тот день без друзей, или не выпей так много, то возможно, попытался бы догнать того незнакомца… Хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться в своей ошибке. Правда, он никогда не задумывался о том, что скажет другу детства, встретив его вновь. И уж тем более, столкнувшись с ним столь неожиданно.  
А даже и не найдя того рыцаря… можно было поспрашивать и у других воинов, не слышал ли кто о некоем Гае Гисборне. Но… он и этого не сделал. А ведь все могло сложиться по-другому.

"Нет, — предводитель разбойников вздохнул. — Он совершенно не об этом думает. Нужно заниматься делами — служить королю и Англии, бороться с негодяями, прибравшими к рукам всю страну в отсутствии законного монарха, и не обращать внимания на разные глупости. Даже если Гай действительно был в Акре, то теперь обстоятельства изменились. Сейчас Гисборн враг, и не стоит забивать голову тем, что могло бы быть".  
И все-таки, на душе было неспокойно…

**

Шум и суета на рыночной площади и за городской стеной не стихали до самого вечера.  
— Эта ярмарка как нельзя кстати, — отойдя от окна, шериф довольно потер руки. — Для визита наших новых союзников лучшего времени и выбрать нельзя. Никто и не подумает, что Черные Рыцари приедут сюда вовсе не за тем, чтобы прикупить себе безделушек.  
— Ладно, — Вейзи махнул рукой в сторону своего помощника и взялся за перо. — До завтрашнего утра можешь быть свободен.  
Кивнув, Гисборн вышел из покоев шерифа, прикрыв за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лимассол - город на о.Кипр.


	13. Время волков

На Шервудский лес опускались вечерние сумерки. Сидя у огня, Локсли хмуро разглядывал кольцо с ястребом — трофей сегодняшнего дня. Птичка выглядела до отвращения знакомой. Видимо, он и впрямь слишком расслабился, имея дело лишь с неуклюжими ноттингемскими стражниками. А потому не сразу распознал в охране заносчивой белобрысой красотки, проезжавшей через лес, профессиональных наемников. Не будь поблизости лесного убежища, все могло закончиться гораздо хуже. Хотя, конечно, знать об этом ребятам необязательно.

— Что это? — Мач с любопытством уставился намассивную серебряную печатку.  
— Побрякушка той дамочки, — Алан хмыкнул. — Тяжелая… И сто́ит, наверное, немало…  
— Я уже видел этот знак раньше, — повертев перстень в руках, Робин убрал его. — Точно такой же украшает герб шерифа.  
— И что с того? — шервудский браконьер пожал плечами. — Мы что, ограбили подружку Вейзи?  
— Она больше, чем подружка, если носит подобное кольцо, — командир разбойников помрачнел. — Похоже, в замке что-то затевается. И нужно выяснить, что именно. На дороге за последние два дня — уже третий вооруженный отряд. И ехали они явно не на ярмарку.

**  
Отправленный вперед посыльный известил о прибытии гостьи еще засветло, дав шерифу время подготовиться к встрече дорогой сестры.  
Гаю уже доводилось видеть ее во время одной из своих поездок с бароном Вейзи. Странно смотрелись вместе приземистый лысоватый милорд шериф и его высокая, светловолосая сестра. Насколько Гай знал, Давина, как и те, кто негласно находился на службе милорда, выполняла немало поручений своего брата. _«И не всегда законных и приятных, можно не сомневаться»,_ — помощник шерифа криво усмехнулся.

А еще ходили слухи, что любящий братец приложил руку к смерти ее мужа, в результате чего Давина осталась богатой вдовой и владелицей двух маноров. Или едкое замечание, случайно услышанное в придорожной таверне, что не будь шерсть существенным источником дохода хозяйки _«вон того»_ поместья, она предпочла бы разводить ядовитых змей, а не овец. Но, так или иначе, леди могла жить, как находила для себя удобным, насколько это было возможно с таким родичем, как Вейзи.

Самого Гисборна годы скитаний и служба у шерифа приучили принимать от жизни любые подарки, не морщась. И использовать их со всей возможной выгодой. Серьезный и молчаливый юноша, прежде свято веривший в кодекс рыцарской чести - давно остался в прошлом, уступив место наемнику, привыкшему рассчитывать только на себя.

Вейзи… Порой рыцарь еле удерживался от желания вытащить меч и снести к черту его лысую башку. С каждым днем выносить шерифа становилось все труднее. _"Он мог бы бросить все и уехать… нет, не мог бы — пустые мечты. Покинуть Вейзи можно было лишь одним способом — в деревянном ящике, и то в лучшем случае. Поначалу его удерживала на службе возможность вернуть "свое" и дикое нежелание вновь оказаться нищим безземельным рыцарем, вынужденным продавать свою преданность и меч то одному, то другому лорду. Надежда обрести, наконец, независимость — получив землю, деньги и власть. А теперь он увяз в этой паутине слишком сильно"._

_"И еще Мэриан…"_ – капитан стражи глубоко вздохнул.В последнее время они с Мэр неплохо ладили, и рыцарю порой казалось, что ее отношение к нему стало более… теплым. И лишиться ее хрупкой привязанности…тем более, сейчас — когда шериф затеял новую опасную игру. Ведь очевидно же, что дочь сэра Эдварда об этом узнает. И как она отреагирует на это известие, Гаю совершенно не хотелось думать. Ему не нравилось обманывать девушку, а сказать ей правду? Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, рыцарю было бы наплевать. Его давно уже мало заботило, что о нем говорят окружающие. Он же не Локсли с его играми в благородство, лишь бы о нем хорошо думали. Но не тогда, когда дело касалось Мэриан.

Возможно, несмотря вопли Гуда в лесу, и даже ту чертову татуировку — ведь глупо ожидать, что увидев впоследствии ожог на его руке, леди Найтон не сделает определенных выводов… возможно, она все еще верила в его непричастность к тому покушению. Но теперь…

**  
Вечернюю тишину нарушил дробный перестук копыт, и вскоре на освещенную чадящими факелами замковую площадь въехала небольшая крытая повозка в сопровождении вооруженной охраны.И тут же за их спинами опустилась подъемная решетка, словно отрезая от всего остального мира.  
— Давина, — раскинув руки и сверкая парадным зубом, шериф рысью направился к прибывшей даме. — Как доехала?  
— Столкнулась с твоими старыми друзьями, — та наклонилась, чтобы чмокнуть брата в подставленную щеку.  
Если находящаяся поблизости стража и была шокирована непривычным поведением милорда, то старалась не подавать виду.

— Гуд? — шериф хмыкнул. — Надо же… о них уже недели три не было слышно. И признаться, я почти счел их покойниками. Они тебя не обидели? — он обеспокоенно посмотрел на сестру.  
— Нет, — леди мстительно улыбнулась. — У меня и было с собой не так уж много. Но я все равно хочу, чтобы их схватили, Джекки.  
— Не беспокойся, дорогая, так и будет, — подхватив любимую родственницу под локоток, Вейзи едва ли не вприпрыжку потащил ее к парадному входу, и вскоре парочка скрылась внутри.

**  
— С правосудием придется немного подождать, Дэви, — продолжил шериф после ужина.  
Усевшись в кресле возле камина, барон не спеша потягивал бургундское.Близилась ночь, и покои, отведенные для гостьи, тонули в полумраке. Лишь огонь в камине и пара свечей на столе несколько разгоняли темноту. Одну из стен во всю ее ширину закрывал старый вышитый гобелен, висевший здесь, наверное, со времен первого крестового похода. За долгие годы он изрядно поистерся и местами выцвел, отчего казалось, что изображенный на нем король Артур, возглавляющий совет благородных рыцарей, взирает на милорда шерифа и его сестру с суровым неодобрением.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты намеренно их щадишь? — белокурая леди, устроившись в кресле напротив брата, выразительно подняла бровь.  
— Временно, солнце мое, временно, — Вейзи хищно улыбнулся.  
— Сейчас нам нужны средства, и много. Ну, ты же понимаешь, да? А в отчетах Его Высочеству нельзя все время ссылаться на неурожай и капризы погоды. К тому же, часть налогов все равно доезжает до Лондона, или же до Йорка. Кое-что отправляется в мой тайник, ну, а то, что осталось, — шериф усмехнулся, — забирает Гуд. Ненадолго, — добавил он после паузы.

Резко поднявшись, Вейзи поставил кубок на стол и почти забегал по комнате. Так, что полы его накидки взлетали за его спиной, словно крылья причудливой черной птицы.  
— Ты можешь не сомневаться, что этот бойцовый петух раздражает меня не меньше, чем та горластая тварь, что начинает орать под окнами ни свет, ни заря, — отрывисто бросил шериф. — И давно напрашивается на то, чтобы ей свернули шею и бросили в суп.  
— Джекки, не мельтеши, — Давина сморщила носик и разгладила складки своего любимого черного платья. — Рано или поздно ты его схватишь, не переживай. А я подожду, — подложив кулачок под голову, леди оперлась на подлокотник кресла.  
— Ладно, — шериф хмыкнул и задумчиво потер щетинистый подбородок. — Давай поговорим о наших _дорогих друзьях_.Что тебе удалось выяснить?  
— Спенсер и Бэкингем сомневаются, братик. Они не могут не понимать, что у тебя нет права распоряжаться землями короля Ричарда.  
— _Пока что нет_, кисонька.  
— Вот именно, _"пока что"_. Поэтому им бы хотелось взамен чего-то более… существенного, нежели обещания. Деньги — это всегда хорошо но, к сожалению, они имеют свойство заканчиваться. Причем, очень быстро.  
— А наш друг Гарольд Винчестер?  
— Из тех, что откусят руку по локоть прежде, чем ты протянешь ее для приветствия, котик.  
— Ммм?  
— Этот старый распутник намекнул…  
— Что?! — маленькие глазки шерифа сузились.  
— Это не то, о чем ты подумал, Джек, — Давина потянулась, поскольку от долгого сидения затекла спина. Затем поудобнее устроилась в кресле, вытянув ноги и пристроив их на низкой скамеечке. — Он хотел бы получить Сассекс.  
— Сассекс?  
— Сассекс, — мурлыкнула леди и кивнула, — который ты присмотрел для себя. И еще часть Суррея.Половину.  
— Думаю, — прибавила Давина после небольшой паузы, — при встрече Гарольд непременно упомянет об этом. Ты уверен, что нельзя обойтись без него?  
— Часть южного побережья находится на его землях, Дэви. А мы пока что не знаем, где Ричарду взбредет в голову высадиться. Мои люди из окружения короля сообщили, что подписание мира с Саладином не за горами. А значит, нам нужно как следует подготовиться к возвращению Его Величества, — Вейзи тихонько рассмеялся.

Когда шериф выходил из комнаты, пожелав сестре доброй ночи, гобелен слабо колыхнулся, отчего лицо легендарного короля исказилось еще больше.  
**

_Ноттингемшир, начало октября_

Наконец, дни ярмарки подошли к концу, и торговцы разъехались. И осень, словно тоже спохватившись, что слишком засиделась в гостях, теперь спешно собирала свои пожитки.

Последние недели превратились для помощника шерифа в сплошную круговерть. Впрочем, за четыре года службы у Вейзи редко было иначе. Небольшие же передышки по большей части вызывали у Гая ненужные воспоминания, о которых он предпочел бы забыть. Детство, выстрел, пожар… День, когда их с сестрой жизни изменились безвозвратно. После которого уже ничто не было прежним, ничего нельзя было исправить или повернуть вспять. В тот день в ревущем и бушующем пламени погибли не только их родители. Крыша и балки горящего дома, обрушившись и разбрасывая в разные стороны снопы искр, похоронили под собой не только их детство, но и кажется, часть его самого…

Гисборн и сам не смог бы сказать, почему он вновь приехал сюда. Он был хозяином Локсли вот уже четвертый год, но на это место — туда, где прежде стоял дом его родителей, ставший для них могилой, наведывался редко. Отъехав от дороги на сотню ярдов, рыцарь спешился возле пышных кустов боярышника, еще не растерявших пурпурно-золотую листву и, оставив Ричи пастись, медленно двинулся вперед.

За почти двадцать лет бывшее пожарище давно заросло плотным слоем густой травы и низким кустарником. Не осталось даже камней от стен и фундамента, не говоря уже о менее долговечных свидетелях того, что прежде здесь стояла усадьба. Дом, где раньше жили дети, звенел смех, и были счастливы те, о ком теперь уже никто не помнит.  
Прошли годы, но и сейчас Гай мог бы с легкостью описать и широкий, чисто выметенный двор, и дом с небольшим ухоженным садиком, где его мать выращивала цветы и пряные травы. Росший у восточной стены высокий куст белых роз; ровная накатанная дорожка, ведущая к дому, а чуть поодаль — хозяйственные постройки. Окно его комнаты на втором этаже, через которое легко было удрать, не привлекая к себе внимания; и лестница со скрипучей второй ступенькой, которую так и не успели заменить…

Неожиданно рыцарь насторожился и обратился в слух. Жизнь наемника приучила его чувствовать опасность еще до того, как она появится. Вот и сейчас он ощутил на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд со стороны подлеска, что виднелся невдалеке. Не поворачиваясь, и не подавая виду, что заметил слежку, Гай сжал левой ладонью оголовье меча. Конечно, на таком расстоянии от противника глупо хвататься за меч и остается только выжидать. Так или иначе, свист выпущенной стрелы он услышит, а значит, будет шанс увернуться. Сомнений, кто бы мог находиться в зарослях, у Гая не было. Он слишком хорошо научился различать, чьи взгляды буравят ему спину — крестьян, шерифа… или Локсли. Гисборн усмехнулся. _"Конечно же, Гуд, больше там некому околачиваться"_. Но ничто не нарушало тишину, и вскоре Гай почувствовал, что напряжение спало.

**

После полудня Робин намеревался лишь потихоньку навестить старого управляющего в Локсли, и узнать у него новости. А возможно, удастся и кое-что выведать о планах шерифа с Гисборном. Недавняя попытка шервудских партизан проникнуть в замок закончилась неудачей, но непривычно большое количество стражи лишь подтверждало худшие подозрения Робина.

Он уже был неподалеку от поместья, когда заметил знакомую высокую фигуру на старом пустыре. Атаман разбойников совершенно не ожидал увидеть здесь бывшего приятеля. И теперь, затаившись, настороженно наблюдал за ним из зарослей орешника.  
Вновь неприятно кольнуло давнее воспоминание, когда друг детства точно так же подолгу бродил по пепелищу, а однажды притащил оттуда чудом уцелевшую от огня шкатулку с украшениями, а затем — меч сэра Роджера. Что, собственно, и послужило поводом для той драки, после которой Гисборн сбежал из дома. Робин вновь вспомнил побелевшее от ярости лицо Гая, и его взгляд — когда слуги с отцом едва их растащили, и невольно поежился. В нем было столько ледяной и неприкрытой ненависти… "Нет, — Локсли упрямо мотнул головой. — Гисборн сам виноват в том, что случилось", но тут же понял, что снова лжет. И прежде всего, самому себе. Потихоньку отступив назад, Робин медленно направился вглубь леса. На душе было скверно.

**

_"Доверять нельзя даже самым близким. Даже самый близкий друг может предать"._ Это нехитрое правило Гай усвоил еще в день праздника, который едва не закончился трагедией. А позже он еще не раз убеждался в этом.

Темный пыльный сарай, куда его толкнули… Пропахший лежалой соломой мешок на голове и веревка на шее, которая чувствовалась даже сквозь грубую холстину. Леденящий страх смерти и отчаяние, когда окончательно стало ясно, что в его невиновность никто не верит. А Робин сознаваться не собирается и значит, надежды нет.

Гисборн сжал зубы, лишь дернулся уголок рта. _«Надо же, вчерашний предатель — сегодня громче всех кричит о предательстве»._ Ему бы хотелось бросить эти слова Локсли в лицо. Но это означало перейти ту грань, которую Гай сам для себя обозначил. Ведь открыто признать, что у них с Гудом было общее детство — это все равно, что пробить брешь в той броне, которой он сам себя окружил. Порог, за который чужим хода не было. И пока что ему удавалось себя контролировать. _"Дать врагу еще одно оружие против себя? Нет уж, увольте. Он не позволит Локсли вновь разрушить ему жизнь, черта с два…"_

А мама? Она была добра ко всем этим _"бедным"_ людям. Кто как не он, ее сын, знал об этом? Гислейн никогда не отказывала им в помощи — ни в еде, ни в лекарствах, если могла помочь. Но когда эта скотина Лонгторн вознамерился отнять у них поместье, это стадо вилланов лишь радостно его поддержало. _"Женщина… да еще француженка… будет нами распоряжаться?"_Тупые, равнодушные, а то и злорадные лица. И это на празднике, который для них же устроила его мать?  
При воспоминании об этом у Гая каждый раз темнело в глазах. _"Они не хотели над собой женщину? Что ж, теперь они получили мужчину!"_ — тонкие губы Гисборна вновь исказила саркастическая усмешка. Все это помнилось слишком отчетливо, и оттого еще больше хотелось об этом забыть.Лишь однажды за годы скитаний его побеспокоил призрак из прошлого, давно похороненного под обломками прежней жизни. Но и тот быстро развеялся, как туман от порыва ветра.

Ле-Ман.… Там, на одной из улочек возле южных ворот, где шел бой, в едких клубах дыма от пожара, охватившего предместья, мелькнуло смутно знакомое лицо. Малькольм Локсли? Может быть…., но образ тут же заволокло густой пеленой, а потом стало не до этого. Армия старого короля была уничтожена. Валлийских рутье Генриха перебили всех до единого, как и тех рыцарей, что встали на пути у захвативших город войск Филиппа и Ричарда.

Несколько дней Гай и его собратья по оружию, которым удалось выбраться из этого пекла, зализывали раны, укрывшись в аббатстве Сен-Венсан. Решено было пробираться в Нормандию, к уцелевшим остаткам армии короля Генриха. Монахи снабдили рыцарей провизией, бинтами и лечебной мазью, и ночью их небольшой отряд выдвинулся на Алансон. В другое время они добрались бы за день, но ехать приходилось с осторожностью, избегая главных дорог, захваченных замков и вражеских патрулей. И адское путешествие растянулось на три дня. 

Остановились в небольшом монастыре у самой границы графства. От тамошних монахов стало известно, что король не появлялся в Нормандии, а повернув на полпути, направился в Шинон. Ехать обратно было немыслимо — от тяжелой дороги у них открылись раны, у двоих началась лихорадка. А вскоре в монастырь пришла весть осмерти старого короля. Молодой принц зубами и когтями вырвал корону у своего отца…  
Спустя месяц небольшая группа хорошо вооруженных рыцарей под командованием высокого пожилого лорда, в сопровождении слуг и оруженосцев шла по деревянному причалу, ведя за собой лошадей. А на рассвете неф «Святая Мария» вышел из марсельской гавани, взяв курс на Святую Землю…

**  
Капитан стражи невольно потер правое предплечье. Ожог на руке уже не причинял беспокойства, а вскоре о нем будет напоминать лишь беловатый шрам. Пора было возвращаться в замок. _"И заниматься делами, _— Гай криво усмехнулся про себя, — _а не предаваться воспоминаниям, от которых все равно никакого толку"_. После небольшой "передышки" шайка Гуда вновь дала о себе знать. Ярмарка еще не успела закончиться, как от купцов и путешественников уже пошли жалобы на грабеж. А еще, помимо других обязанностей, следовало проследить за ремонтом дорог и мостов, для которых дни торгов не прошли бесследно. И привести их в порядок, пока нет затяжных дождей и холодов, чтобы без труда подвезти все, что необходимо для работ. Осталось лишь вытрясти из Вейзи хоть немного денег на этот ремонт. Резко развернувшись, Гай зашагал обратно, в сторону дороги. Вскочил в седло и, не оборачиваясь, поскакал в сторону города.

**  
В свою комнату рыцарь ввалился лишь ближе к ночи, почти на ходу стаскивая с себя перчатки и плащ. Вслед за ними в изножье кровати полетел и черный дублет. Огонь в камине уже почти прогорел и, поворошив угли, Гай подбросил туда сухих поленьев.Вскоре на них весело заплясали желтые язычки пламени, разливая по комнате приятное тепло. Устроившись в кресле, Гай подтянул к себе лист вычищенного пергамента и взялся за перо.

Некоторое время капитан стражи был поглощен своим занятием, а на пергаменте постепенно появлялся рисунок, на котором человек, хорошо знакомый с окрестностями, мог бы угадать небольшой участок дороги, проходящей через Шервудский лес.  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Гай устало потер переносицу, пытаясь отогнать сон. Затем, вытащив из стопки отчетов, лежащих на краю стола, несколько исписанных листов, вновь их перечитал. После чего на импровизированную карту добавились кружочки, цифры и крестики.

…Неподалеку от деревушки Блидуорт лесничий и его помощники задержали двух браконьеров. Нарушителей лесного закона арестовали и посадили под замо́к, чтобы впоследствии передать их шерифу Ноттингемскому. Однако той же ночью шайка вооруженных людей напала на стражников и освободила арестованных, после чего до утра держала в осаде дом, где остановился лесничий… 

Почти высохшее и расщепленное молнией корявое дерево на холме…"Его давно нужно срубить, пока оно не свалилось кому-нибудь на голову", — капитан стражи поморщился. Там, у развилки, шайка Гуда, перемазавшись илом и грязью, едва не до полусмерти напугала двух фермеров, едущих на рынок.

Другого незадачливого путешественника сбил с лошади тяжелый, набитый травой подвес, неожиданно ударивший откуда-то сбоку. Всадник скатился в небольшой овраг, где жертву подхватила и подняла в воздух прочная сеть.

А охрана леди Давины угодила в засаду возле сухого лога, милях в четырех от Ноттингема. По словам одного из наемников, они некоторое время преследовали разбойников — пересекли прогалину, перебрались через лог. А поднявшись на холм, уже никого не обнаружили. "Как сквозь землю провалились", — солдат в сердцах сплюнул.

"Сквозь землю, значит.Может, и впрямь, сквозь землю", — за годы, проведенные в военных походах, Гаю тоже доводилось прибегать к некоторым хитростям маскировки…  
Конечно, за время его отсутствия местный ландшафт претерпел изменения. Часть прежних вырубок или пустошей была отведена под пашни или пастбища, на других участках уже поднимался новый лес. Но поступив на службу к шерифу, Гисборн быстро освоился с переменами. А за пять прошедших лет, проведенных в разъездах по поручениям Вейзи, успел заново изучить окрестности. И тем отраднее было обнаружить несколько уцелевших тайных тропок, позволявших всаднику сократить путь.

Свечи на столе медленно оплывали. За окном послышалась перекличка стражей — смена караула. Помощник шерифа аккуратно свернул изрисованный лист пергамента, подошел к кровати и нажал на небольшую ямку позади изголовья. Засунув свиток в тайник, Гисборн затушил свечи и повалился спать.

**  


Погожие осенние дни закончились. Небо все чаще заволакивало серой пеленой, из которой то и дело сыпал нудный и мелкий дождь. Казалось, эти вязкие и удушливые тучи опускались до самой земли, скрадывая окружающий мир, и лишь редкие солнечные лучи ненадолго разгоняли плотную завесу тумана.

Этот вечер встретил Мэриан тягостным чувством одиночества и смутного беспокойства. А все потому, что три дня назад ее отец, возвращаясь из города, угодил под холодный проливной дождь и простудился. Несмотря на горячую ванну, тепло камина и травяной отвар с вином и медом, старый рыцарь долго не мог согреться. Обеспокоенная девушка отправила отца в кровать, предварительно приказав служанке положить в изножье нагретые и завернутые в мягкую шерстяную фланель камни. Ночь прошла тревожно, а утром Мэриан отправила верхового слугу за Матильдой.

В другое время леди Найтон не созналась бы даже самой себе, что нуждается в чьей-то поддержке. Полагая, что и сама вполне неплохо справляется. Но сейчас, когда ее отец болен…  
Несмотря на все, что произошло в тот злополучный день в лесу, она долго ждала, что Робин все же появится. И можно будет поговорить и объясниться. Но он не приходил и не давал о себе знать. Лишь от Тука ей стало известно, что ребята обустроили себе новый лагерь. Возможно, Мэриан и сама бы отправилась в лес, но теперь она и понятия не имела, где их искать.

И тем больше ее удивлял Гай. Девушка непроизвольно повертела кольцо на пальце. Вскоре после того, как она оправилась от ранения, Гисборн снова надел его ей на руку. Было странно и непривычно видеть, что этот резкий, жесткий, а подчас и жестокий человек может оказаться способным на участие и заботу.

Мэриан вздохнула и посмотрела на спящего отца. Все началось еще в тот год, когда Робин ушел со своим королем на войну в Святую Землю. Лорд Найтон, тогда еще шериф, провел в разъездах по графству всю промозглую осень, что закончилось для него тяжелой простудой. Не успев же толком выздороветь, он вновь взялся за дела. И вскоре после Рождества, когда его небольшой отряд возвращался из очередной поездки, их настигла метель. К счастью, до города оставалось лишь две или три мили, и они успели добраться до замка еще до того, как снежная буря набрала полную силу. К ночи ветер утих, но снег продолжал валить еще дня два, не переставая. Но сэр Эдвард тогда слег, как и сопровождавшие его стражники. С тех пор любая простуда оборачивалась для него долгой лихорадкой и кашлем.

Огонек масляной лампы на столе задрожал и заметался, словно от порыва ветра. Мэриан осторожно подправила фитиль и вновь села возле кровати отца. _"Не надо думать о плохом. И о том, что близятся зимние холода. Староста заверил ее, что их селянам хватит припасов и топлива, чтобы пережить зиму. С работами на полях было покончено вовремя, и щели в сараях хорошо заделаны — значит, скот не померзнет зимой. Позже она подумает и о том, что можно сделать и для тех крестьян, что пострадали от произвола шерифа. А раз так, то пока можно заниматься лишь уходом за отцом и надеяться, что снадобья Матильды, а теперь и Тука, помогут ему перенести очередную холодную пору"._


	14. Отцы и дети

Беспокойно проворочавшись всю ночь на своей лежанке, Локсли решил, что откладывать больше нельзя. Ведь чем дальше, тем труднее будет объясниться с Мэриан. К тому же и стражников возле ее дома больше не было. _"Охрана… в любом случае можно было передать послание с Матильдой или Туком"._

Сказав ребятам, что идет лишь "прогуляться", и компания ему не нужна, Гуд направился в сторону поместья Найтонов. Обиженно засопев, Мач вернулся к своей работе. Маленький Джон принес целую корзину желудей, которые следовало прокалить, прежде чем пустить их в дело. А связки и гирлянды сушеных грибов – гордость шервудского повара, давно уже заняли место в полотняных мешочках под потолком их убежища. 

**  
Когда сынишка конюха шепотом сообщил Мэриан, что Робин Гуд хочет ее видеть, девушка в первый момент растерялась. Она не видела бывшего жениха с того злополучного дня на лесной прогалине. В прежние дни, даже не видя Робина ежедневно, она чувствовала, что он где-то рядом. И это наполняло ее сердце радостью. Обида за его уход на войну быстро прошла, остались только хорошие воспоминания. А еще их объединило общее дело – борьба против шерифа. Но после всего, что произошло, она не представляла, как ей теперь вести себя с Локсли. Тем более что в тот день он публично отказался от нее, словно вышвырнув вон. Да и обстоятельства изменились – столько всего случилось за последние недели. Леди Найтон порой казалось, что она очутилась в каком-то чужом и незнакомом мире.

_"Что ж, пока отец под присмотром Тука, у нее есть немного времени"._ Набросив теплую шерстяную шаль, Мэриан вышла из дома и направилась в сторону хозяйственных пристроек. Завидев Робина, девушка замедлила шаг. Некоторое время они молчали, не зная, с чего начать разговор.

— Мэр, — начал Робин и запнулся. — Я не хотел, правда. Я сейчас и сам не понимаю, что на меня нашло. Когда Матильда рассказала, что Гисборн принес тебя едва живую… — отвернувшись в сторону, Локсли взъерошил волосы и сел на боковую скамью. Мэриан молча присела рядом.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что она умеет так ругаться, — Локсли попытался улыбнуться. — У меня аж уши горели. Да и друзей я в тот день едва не растерял.  
Робин хотел было взять Мэриан за руку, но как-то странно замер. Леди Найтон проследила за его взглядом и накрыла кольцо ладонью.  
— Ты носишь его кольцо? — в душе вожака разбойников снова нарастало раздражение.

В душе Мэриан всколыхнулась обида. _"Можно подумать, у нее есть выбор. Тем более, после всего, что произошло. А Робин, словно не понимает"._  
Девушка вздохнула. Ссориться с другом, не успев даже поговорить толком и помириться, совсем не хотелось. Мысль завести разговор о его детстве с Гаем мелькнула и тут же погасла. _"Что, если отец прав, и станет только хуже?"_ Прежде она считала, что с Робином легко и просто договориться. Он всегда был таким… понимающим. Но теперь… Действительно ли она так хорошо его знает? Мэриан решила немного сменить тему.

— Робин, может, ты несправедлив к нему? В конце концов, все могут ошибаться, и Гай тоже. Я имею в виду, что он выбрал службу не тому человеку. И потом, разве это не твоя идея? Не твои собственные утверждения?  
— Какие утверждения?  
— Что не так много различий между людьми. Что бедные не отличаются от богатых и заслуживают того же, что и они. Что наша Святая Земля одинаково священна как для христиан, так и для сарацин. Почему среди сторонников принца Джона не может оказаться достойных людей?  
— Мэриан, ты серьезно? Каждый честный человек…  
— Хочешь сказать, что все, кто находится на стороне короля Ричарда – сплошь честны и благородны, и среди них нет негодяев? — перебила Робина девушка.  
"Конечно же!" – хотел ответить Локсли и тут же осекся, вспомнив историю с покушением.  
— Мэр, но ты его не любишь.  
— Робин, но разве я это имела в виду? В любом случае, за последние дни я увидела в нем такие черты характера, о которых и не подозревала. Мне кажется, что он не такой уж плохой человек, возможно – озлобленный… но в нем есть и хорошее. И я верю, что его чувства искренни…  
— Пока он служит Вейзи и принцу Джону, его достоинства, какими бы хорошими ни были, не имеют значения! — Локсли начал закипать. — Мэр, ты же Ночной Страж! Нам нужна твоя помощь против шерифа. Тем более, сейчас, когда он снова замышляет заговор против короля. И ты должна сражаться с такими, как Гисборн, а не выискивать в нем хорошие качества!  
— Бывший Ночной Страж, Робин, — ответила Мэриан. — И позволь тебе напомнить, что Гисборн об этом знает. И не говори мне, что я должна делать, пожалуйста, — от вновь начавшейся ссоры у девушки голова пошла кругом.

"Ну почему все опять идет наперекосяк? Казалось бы, у них с Робином общая цель – борьба с шерифом и его произволом. Они оба одинаково хотят, чтобы в стране наступил мир и восстановился порядок. И король, наконец, вернулся из своего похода. Но почему, как только речь заходит о том, кто и чем должен заниматься, или о политике, они начинают ссориться? И почему это происходит именно сейчас, когда она нуждается в его поддержке? Ее отец болен, и при мысли о том, что он может умереть, у нее всякий раз сжимается горло. А теперь еще и шериф с его интригами, а у нее нет возможности действовать под маской Ночного Стража…. И вся эта запутанная ситуация с Робином и Гисборном… и тягостное чувство, что она находится между двух огней…"

— Если бы сэр Эдвард не сдался, а боролся за свой пост, — с раздражением начал Локсли…  
— Не смей упрекать моего отца в трусости! — девушка вскочила со скамьи, а на ее глазах выступили злые слезы. — И в слабости тоже! Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько он сделал для Ноттингема, пока ты играл в героя!

Но Робин уже и сам пожалел, что затронул эту болезненную тему. Подняв руки в примирительном жесте, он старался ее успокоить.  
— Ты даже не вышла меня проводить в день отъезда, — Робин улыбнулся, попытавшись обернуть все в шутку.  
— А я должна была? — Мэриан вспыхнула, как разворошенный костер. — Ты уехал, разорвав помолвку, словно… словно выбросив ненужную вещь! И побежал за королем без оглядки, оставив Ноттингем в сложном положении и свалив все заботы на управляющего! Когда мой отец больше всего нуждался в помощи и поддержке влиятельных лордов графства. Ты бы многое мог сделать, но предпочел искать славы в чужих землях. Я просила тебя не уезжать, помнишь? Что ты мне ответил тогда? Что повышение налогов – временная мера, и каждый добрый христианин должен внести вклад в святое дело освобождения Гроба Господня.

Так вот, с тех пор налоги не только не стали прежними, но поднялись еще выше, и появились новые! И для того, чтобы в ту зиму и следующую весну крестьяне не умерли от голода, папа дал им отсрочку, а часть недостачи выплатил из собственных средств. Но так не могло продолжаться постоянно! К тому же, собранных денег все равно не хватило для полной выплаты! 

И мой отец, честный и благородный человек, был смещен со своего поста лишь за то, что не смог собрать налоги в полной мере. За то, что, как оказалось, он не справляется со своими обязанностями! И это еще было мягким обвинением. Возможно, я ничего не понимаю в политике, зато умею слушать! А обо всем этом говорили, не стесняясь, даже при мне – в городе, в замке, в поместье! Очевидно, полагая, что глупая девчонка все равно не поймет, о чем речь. А ты – ты праздновал Рождество и Пасху со своим королем, и не думал ни о чем больше!

"Черт! — Локсли был расстроен. — Их разговор опять зашел не туда. И кто тянул его за язык? Ведь можно было поговорить о чем-то другом".  
Положив руки на плечи девушки, Гуд осторожно попытался усадить ее обратно.  
— Мэр, пожалуйста, успокойся. Ты даже не представляешь, как я теперь сожалею об этом. Правда. Если бы я только знал…

**  
— Знаешь, я недавно виделся с твоим отцом, — после недолгого молчания Робин вновь заговорил. — Неудобно вышло с этой дурацкой засадой…  
— Папа рассказывал, — девушка кивнула и откинулась к стене. — Счел, что будет лучше, если я узнаю об этом от него самого.  
— Сэр Эдвард сказал много такого, о чем стоило бы поразмыслить. И теперь вся эта история с покушением выглядит еще более мерзкой. Но я все равно выясню, кто в этом участвовал, — в глазах Локсли появился колючий стальной блеск. — Заговорщики должны быть наказаны.  
— Продолжаешь утверждать, что одним из них был сэр Гай? — леди Найтон покачала головой. — Я думаю, что ты все же ошибся.  
— Нет, верь мне. Я прав, — Робин тихонько сжал заледеневшую ладошку Мэриан.  
— Даже если ты прав, и Гисборн действительно пытался убить короля, — ответила девушка, — я все равно буду против его казни. Более того, я выступлю в его защиту, — она подняла голову и посмотрела на Робина.  
— Несмотря на все, что он делает по приказу шерифа?  
— Я не оправдываю того, что он делает по его приказу! Только как быть с тем, что Гисборн позволил твоим друзьям вытащить Джак из тюрьмы и отпустил, вместо того, чтобы схватить их всех на радость Вейзи, ты уже забыл? Тук мне все рассказал, пока я болела. Или то, что сэр Гай отвез меня к Матильде, несмотря на то, что я - Ночной Страж, о чем ты кричал на весь лес. Он мог просто уехать с той проклятой поляны, но он остался. Из-за меня! А потом не выдал шерифу, хотя мог это сделать, и ничего не потребовал взамен. Этих причин для тебя недостаточно?

Мэриан была права, и Локсли не мог не признавать этого. Но все же он сделал еще одну попытку убедить подругу.  
— Мэр, но как же… король? — против обыкновения, на этот раз в словах Робина не было обычной злости.  
— Король… всегда - "король"… — девушка отвернулась от друга. — Ты так часто говоришь о нем, что я чувствую себя лишней.  
— Это не так, Мэр! Ты важна для меня, — уязвленный, Робин попытался оправдаться.  
— Как твое оружие, — с горечью заметила девушка. — Так ты сказал недавно, помнишь? Оружие, которое можно использовать против шерифа или Гисборна. И о котором вспоминают лишь в момент надобности. По большей части, ты приходишь только затем, чтобы попросить меня об услуге… или в чем-то попрекнуть. Как сейчас. Потом ты уходишь совершать очередной подвиг, а разгребать последствия приходится другим.

Робин закусил губу. Он и впрямь никогда не говорил Мэриан, что любит ее, во всяком случае – со дня своего возвращения. Предпочитал прятаться за шутками, или переводил разговор на другую тему, лишь бы не выглядеть слабым и уязвимым в глазах других. Да и, по правде говоря, о том, чего стоило Мэриан находить для него информацию, он тоже не слишком часто задумывался.

**  
Обманчивое осеннее солнышко скрылось за набежавшей тучей. Вновь налетел порыв холодного ветра, принося с пустошей медово-горький запах увядающей полыни и вереска. Небольшой вихрь последних золотых листьев закружился в воздухе, словно рой бабочек над цветущим лугом, и тут же умчался вдаль. Проследив за ним взглядом и зябко поежившись, Мэриан плотнее запахнулась в теплую шаль. Немного помолчав, она судорожно вздохнула и, моргнув, размашистым жестом стерла остатки слез.  
"Она не должна плакать, - сердито напомнила себе девушка. - Прежде она никому не позволяла видеть своих слез. Не позволит и сейчас".

— Мне нужно идти. Папа… он не очень хорошо себя чувствует, и мне бы не хотелось надолго отлучаться из дома. Да и Тука не стоит задерживать.  
— Фриар здесь?  
— Пришел проведать отца, — Мэриан встала. — И принес лечебную согревающую мазь.  
— Мне бы хотелось с ним увидеться. Наедине. И навестить твоего отца.  
Девушка кивнула.  
— Я передам, что ты ждешь его здесь. А папа… я скажу Саре, чтобы она открыла для тебя заднюю дверь. Постарайся, чтобы тебя не заметили.

**  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Робин увидел, как входная дверь отворилась, и монах вышел из дома. Придерживая рукой бесформенную полотняную сумку, висевшую на плече, фриар широким шагом приближался к разбойнику.  
— Мэриан передала мне твою просьбу.  
Робин кивнул.  
— Это правда, что сэр Эдвард болен?  
— Да, — Тук склонил голову чуть вбок, внимательно глядя на Локсли. — Почему ты сомневаешься?  
— Как он? — на вопрос Гуд предпочел не отвечать.  
— Годы никому не прибавляют здоровья, сын мой, — уклончиво ответил монах. — Но мне кажется, ты искал меня не за этим.  
Локсли искоса взглянул на францисканца и вздохнул.  
— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — видя, что собеседник продолжает молчать, Тук первым завел разговор.  
— О Гисборне, — глухим голосом отозвался Гуд.  
— Ты все еще не оставил свою затею? — уточнил фриар.  
— Король… — начал Робин и осекся. — Да, я знаю, что мне не следовало так поступать. Но… в тот день, на лесной поляне… ты же слышал про покушение и татуировку. Почему ты его освободил?  
— Воспрепятствовать убийству - мой долг священника и христианина, Робин. Господь желает исправления грешника, а не его смерти. Во-вторых, я знаю о Гисборне то, чего возможно, не знаешь ты. И в-третьих, чтобы не дать тебе совершить ошибку, о которой впоследствии ты мог бы очень пожалеть.  
— Не перебивай меня, — видя, что Гуд пытается ему возразить, Тук положил свою тяжелую ладонь на его плечо.  
— Ты частенько говоришь о том, как важно выслушать человека, но сам этим правилом пренебрегаешь. Поэтому сначала выслушаешь все, что я скажу, и ответишь на мой вопрос.  
— Какой вопрос?  
— Ты уверен, что твой отец одобрил бы то, что ты собирался сделать с Гисборном?  
— При чем здесь мой отец?  
— Я знаю, как и когда он умер, — спокойно ответил Тук.  
— Что? – ошарашенный разбойник во все глаза смотрел на фриара. — Ты его видел? Где?  
Францисканец кивнул.  
— Долго придется рассказывать, Робин. А здесь – не самое подходящее место. Вот что… приходи чуть позже к отцу Уильяму, священнику из Локсли. Я как раз собираюсь его навестить. Он немного приболел – осень, простуды… ты понимаешь. Там нам никто не помешает; к тому же, я оставил ему на хранение кое-что из вещей, которые должен передать тебе.

**  
Робин недолго пробыл у Найтонов, и вскоре быстрым шагом направился в сторону поместья Локсли. Небольшая деревянная церковь и прилегающий к ней домик священника располагались в некотором отдалении от деревни, поэтому подойти к ним незаметно было нетрудно.  
— Робин! — отец Уильям, невысокий и кругленький, улыбаясь, поднялся навстречу гостю. Тем временем фриар Тук поставил на решетку над жаровней котелок с водой.  
— Я слышал, вы занедужили, святой отец, — атаман разбойников тепло улыбнулся.  
— Ничего серьезного, сын мой, — пожилой священник махнул рукой. — Обычное дело в это время года. Я буду в церкви, — повернулся он к Туку. — Нужно немного прибрать там, к завтрашней воскресной мессе.

**  
— По правде говоря, я долгое время считал, что вас об этом известили, — начал Тук, когда Робин удобно устроился на широкой лавке возле стены. Сам фриар, выложив из сумы на стол небольшую бутыль из толстой кожи и пучки трав, начал отбирать нужные. Покончив с этим, он присел рядом с юношей.  
— Я был в Ноттингеме лет пять назад, но уже не застал тебя. К тому же, здесь не было никаких разговоров о том, что Малькольм пропал без вести. Все утверждали, что он погиб на войне. И я не стал вдаваться в детали. Я думал, что ты получил отправленное мной письмо из аббатства Сен-Венсан, где похоронили твоего отца. И, уехав с королем во Францию, ты сможешь побывать в Ле-Мане. А там встретишься с братом Антуаном и поговоришь с ним, коли уж мы с тобой разминулись.  
— Ле-Ман? — разбойник, не отрывая глаз, смотрел на монаха.  
— Да, — Тук кивнул. — Он ведь пропал во время того сражения? В те дни в городе царило сущее безумство. Чтобы остановить продвижение войск принца Ричарда и Филиппа Французского, сторонники старого короля подожгли пригороды. Не самая лучшая идея, когда стоит жара и сушь. Да еще и ветер переменился. Пожар перекинулся на город, жителей охватила паника. Уильям Маршал со своими рыцарями удерживали южные ворота, не давая воинам Филиппа проникнуть в город. Но потом… Нужно было спасать короля, и сэр Уильям с горсткой рыцарей вывезли Генриха из Ле-Мана, надеясь переправить его в Нормандию.

— Оставшиеся воины продолжали удерживать город, насколько возможно, но увы… Вскоре он был захвачен отрядами Ричарда и Филиппа. Многие из слуг старого короля и защитников города были отловлены по одному и убиты. А пять или шесть рыцарей, из тех, что обороняли город, укрылись в ближнем аббатстве Сен-Венсан. Одним из них был Гай Гисборн.

— Гисборн? Он тоже был там? — Локсли поймал себя на мысли, что прежде никогда не задумывался, где и как его друг детства провел все эти годы после побега из поместья.  
— Когда я увидел его на той поляне, то узнал сразу. Хотя он меня – вряд ли. Да и не до того им было, чтобы разглядывать монахов. Позже мне рассказывали, что он на себе вытащил из огня двух раненых товарищей…  
— Между тем в обитель продолжали приносить и других пострадавших во время захвата города. Среди них оказался и твой отец. Хотя, должен признаться, я не сразу увидел его среди раненых. Страждущих было много, и мы с братом Антуаном, попечителем лазарета, поделили обязанности. К тому же, Малькольм не сразу пришел в себя. Поначалу нам казалось странным, что лорда Локсли никто не разыскивает. Но позже мы решили, что его люди наверняка были перебиты или потеряли своего хозяина во время боя. Да и время было такое… — Тук махнул рукой. — Когда преданность старому королю могла обойтись очень дорого.  
— Старому королю? Но я всегда считал, что отец поддерживает Ричарда! — сидящий на скамье Робин едва не подскочил.  
— А теперь, когда оказалось, что это не так, ты станешь хуже о нем думать? — с тенью иронии осведомился Тук. — Малькольм считал, что его сын вправе иметь собственные политические взгляды, даже если он сам не согласен с ними. Твой отец не хотел ссориться с тобой из-за этого. К тому же, ты был так восхищен принцем Ричардом… 

Тем временем вода в котелке закипела. Встав со скамьи, Тук поочередно высыпал туда заранее отобранные травы. Молодой человек взглядом следил за его неторопливыми движениями. Немного погодя фриар продолжил.

— В те дни, пока твой отец находился у нас, он рассказывал о тебе, и о вашем с Гисборном детстве. А незадолго до смерти он в присутствии брата Антуана выразил просьбу. Малькольм хотел, чтобы ты разыскал Гая Гисборна и попросил от его имени прощения. За то, что он не нашел в себе сил признаться в убийстве его матери, переложив вину на Гая. Во всяком случае, он допустил, чтобы мальчик чувствовал виноватым себя.  
— Мой отец убил леди Гислейн? — очередное шокирующее известие ударило Робина по голове, словно обухом. — Этого не может быть! — крикнул он.  
— Не намеренно, — ответил Тук. — Конечно же, он не хотел этого. Напротив, они собирались пожениться в ближайшее время.  
— Что? — голос Локсли прозвучал глухо, и он неверяще смотрел на монаха. — Но мой отец любил только мою мать…

Происходящее казалось молодому человеку каким-то дурным сном. И нужно только проснуться, чтобы увериться в этом. То, что он слышал сейчас о своем отце, совершенно не вязалось с тем образом, к которому он привык с детства. Он всегда думал, что знает отца, и очень хорошо. А теперь – все оказалось не так и не тем. 

Между тем Тук вновь склонился над снадобьем. Поднимающийся над ним беловатый пар, там и сям подкрашенный в рыжеватые оттенки отсветами огня, принимал причудливые очертания. Поворошив в жаровне угли и убрав котелок подальше от сильного жара, монах снова сел рядом с юношей.

— Твой отец всегда старался оградить тебя от реальности, Робин. И он полагал, что ты будешь против его нового брака. К тому же, ситуация была очень сложная, а леди Гислейн нуждалась в защите. Малькольм собирался тебе все рассказать, но не успел.

— Ты же помнишь, что случилось в тот день? Откуда-то… — фриар вздохнул, — стало известно, что изгнанный хозяин поместья вернулся, и к их дому помчалась толпа селян с факелами. А твой отец и сэр Роджер, они оба потеряли головы от отчаяния и ревности. Гислейн пыталась помешать их драке, и в какой-то момент схватила Малькольма за руку. Тот оттолкнул ее, она упала и сильно ударилась головой. Бедная женщина умерла мгновенно.  
— Все могло сложиться иначе, но ее поставили перед выбором. А достойного выхода не было. С одной стороны – муж, которого она продолжала любить, и кого изгоняли из мира живых. И в любом случае, долг и порядочность не позволяли ей бросить мужа в беде, в коей он не был повинен. С другой – двое детей, которых она не могла обречь на нищету и лишения, ведь иначе их изгнали бы вместе с Роджером. И последней каплей явился твой отец, который за долгое время отсутствия Гисборна-старшего перестал быть для нее просто добрым соседом.  
— Твой отец очень сожалел, что сам не поговорил с Роджером и юным Гисборном, а свалил эту тяжкую ношу на любимую женщину. Возможно, им бы удалось найти какой-то другой выход. А после пожара он не нашел в себе сил признать свою вину в смерти Гислейн, и пустил все на самотек.

Какое-то время фриар и опальный граф молчали. Подавленный Робин не сразу решился спросить:  
— А что было потом?  
— Муж леди, сэр Роджер, велел твоему отцу убираться вон, пока пламя не охватило весь дом. Он сказал, что хочет умереть там, рядом со своей женой. И попросил лишь позаботиться о его детях. Малькольм и впрямь успел выскочить едва ли не в последний момент, ведь крестьяне весьма поспособствовали пожару. Позже ему так и не удалось выяснить, кто же первым бросил к стене дома горящий факел. Ну, а остальное, полагаю, тебе известно, — францисканец повернулся к Робину.

После недолгого молчания Тук заговорил снова.  
— Лорд Локсли говорил, что эта история тяготила его много лет. А после того, как во время битвы за город он увидел повзрослевшего Гая, воспоминание стало совершенно невыносимым. Я бы мог решить, что мой друг обознался, или ему привиделось после ранения. Но ведь этот Гисборн и впрямь находился в городе. Более того, был совсем рядом – в этом же монастыре. Но молодой рыцарь и его спутники уехали еще до того, как твой отец рассказал нам свою историю. И я не стал сообщать ему о Гисборне.

**  
— Я намеревался отправиться в Ноттингем вскоре после смерти твоего отца, но "человек предполагает…", — фриар усмехнулся. — Я сломал ногу, а на костылях далеко не уйдешь. А брат Антуан не мог покинуть монастырь так надолго, ведь в нем нуждались больные. Мы объяснили ситуацию аббату Раймундусу, и он написал два письма, где извещалось о смерти лорда Локсли. Одно мы отправили с посыльным, одним из купцов, направлявшихся в Англию. Второе, вместе с кольцом, осталось на хранении у аббата. Я сам смог добраться до Ноттингема лишь к октябрю. А приехав, уже не застал тебя. Сэр Эдвард сказал, что ты отправился в поход, вместе с королем Ричардом. 

— Зиму я провел в Керклиссе, а весной аббат Хериберт предложил мне сопровождать его в Рим. Затем судьба занесла меня в Константинополь, потом – в Святую Землю, и лишь к нынешней осени я смог вернуться в Англию. По дороге через Францию я остановился в том аббатстве, где узнал, что брат Антуан умер, а молодой граф Хантингтон так и не появлялся там. Тогда мне подумалось, что возможно, с нашим посыльным что-то случилось. Или послание до тебя не дошло. Это и немудрено в наше неспокойное время. Поэтому я забрал у аббата Раймундуса письмо и перстень, и отправился в Ноттингем. По дороге я решил, что, в крайнем случае, сам разыщу Гая Гисборна и передам ему слова твоего отца…

Фриар помолчал, подбирая слова.  
— Я был у Найтонов, изыскивая способ с тобой увидеться, когда прибежал Мач. Кто бы знал, что наша встреча произойдет при таких обстоятельствах, — Тук покачал головой. — А затем… я решил немного выждать, пока ты немного не придешь в себя, и не начнешь рассуждать здраво. Оставил письмо и перстень у отца Уильяма… разумеется, мне пришлось ему кое-что рассказать и объяснить. На тот случай, если я тоже не смогу выполнить обещание, данное твоему отцу.

Локсли внезапно охватила страшная усталость. Прислонившись к бревенчатой стене, он долго смотрел невидящими глазами куда-то прямо перед собой, в пустоту, не замечая ничего вокруг. Привычный мир вновь разрушился, и теперь было невозможно решить, кто прав, а кто виноват и в той давней истории, и в нынешней ситуации. Как теперь собрать воедино все эти разорванные нити, и что с этим делать дальше. Тем временем день близился к вечеру, и казалось, что небольшой домик наполнился тенями. Робин даже не заметил, когда вернулся отец Уильям. Словно в тумане, он взял принесенное Туком письмо с перстнем и поднялся. 

— Робин, подожди, - Тук протянул разбойнику чашку. — Выпей, только осторожнее.  
От крепкой настойки фриара Локсли закашлялся, но она позволила ему немного прийти в себя.  
— Может, останешься на ночь здесь? — отец Уильям с тревогой смотрел на молодого человека.  
— Нет, — Локсли отрицательно качнул головой. — Ребята наверняка уже с ума сходят, куда я подевался. Не наделали бы глупостей – с них станется сунуться в замок, — Робин вспомнил их недавнюю эскападу по спасению Джак. 

Поправив висевший за спиной налуч и колчан со стрелами, Локсли вышел из домика священника. Фриар молча смотрел ему вслед, пока разбойник не скрылся в густом подлеске.  
_"Что ж, друг мой Малькольм, хоть и с опозданием, но я исполнил свой долг. Теперь все будет зависеть от твоего сына. И я надеюсь, что он справится"._


	15. Тяжелый день

Когда Робин вышел из домика священника, солнце уже близилось к закату. Но все же идти по неприметной тропинке можно было еще легко, не рискуя в сумерках свалиться в овраг или же переломать ноги о выступающие из земли корни и камни. В преддверии близких холодов лес погружался в сонное оцепенение, вызывая у запоздавших путников желание поскорее добраться до теплых домашних очагов. Или же до пристанища, где можно получить горячую еду и отогреться у огня за кружкой доброго эля. И, как бы призывая к этому, издалека донесся едва слышный звон церковного колокола, подавая сигнал к скорому закрытию городских ворот. 

Молодой Хантингтон шел, почти не глядя по сторонам — ноги сами несли его по знакомой дорожке. Слой влажной опавшей листвы и толстые подошвы мягких сапог позволяли ему ступать практически бесшумно. Но, против обыкновения, окружающая тишина на этот раз не приносила Робину спокойствия, а действовала угнетающе. Рассказ Тука до сих пор не укладывался у него в голове, и казался ему невозможным, но никаких сомнений в том, что все это — правда, у разбойника не было. 

Неожиданно он понял, что сейчас ему больше всего хочется оказаться среди людей. А еще шума и суеты вокруг, даже невыносимого порой ворчания Мача, лишь бы не оставаться одному. Отвлечься хоть на время, выбросив из головы все события этого нелегкого дня, позабыв обо всем услышанном. Прежде ему это легко удавалось. Вокруг него всегда кипела жизнь, друзья и приятели сменяли один другого, чтобы просто переброситься словечком, и для переживаний просто не оставалось места. А вскоре они совсем стирались из памяти.  
Но на этот раз все шло не так, и Локсли не знал, как обратить жизнь вспять, чтобы все стало, как раньше. Хуже того, пришло понимание, что _"как раньше"_ уже не будет. Он слишком часто отмахивался от очевидных фактов, или просто не замечал их, пока накопившись, они не обрушились на него, словно снежный ком. 

"А ведь Гай мог стать моим братом" — промелькнула в голове Робина шальная мысль. Локсли вспомнил, сколько раз старший друг прикрывал его шалости. Отец тоже редко прибегал к наказаниям, ограничиваясь выговором. И он не слишком задумывался о последствиях своих проделок, полагая, что о них скоро позабудут. А его — поймут или простят. Так оно и было… Но, оказывается, всему есть предел. Та его выходка с выстрелом едва не стоила жизни двум людям – его другу и их сельскому священнику. Последний выжил лишь благодаря леди Гислейн, а Гая спас неожиданно вернувшийся сэр Роджер.  
И именно с того дня все понеслось вкривь и вкось, словно соломинка, увлекаемая мутным потоком. И дальше становилось только хуже. 

Старшие Гисборны погибли в пожаре, а вскоре и их сын сбежал из поместья. И он, Робин, сам толкнул друга на этот побег. Ведь Гай наверняка убедился, особенно после той их последней драки, что ничего хорошего в Локсли его не ждет.

Лишь сегодня, перестав себя обманывать, Робин начал понимать, что во многих бедах, творящихся сейчас в Ноттингеме, есть доля и его вины. Возможно, в день его возвращения из Святой Земли было еще не поздно объясниться с нынешним помощником шерифа. Стоило хотя бы попытаться, прежде чем объявлять ему войну. И, может быть, в борьбе против Вейзи ему бы удалось перетянуть Гисборна на свою сторону. А теперь все зашло слишком далеко, и он сам немало этому посодействовал, испортив все, что только возможно. И, кто знает, можно ли еще что-то исправить. 

"И… нужно ли?" — Локсли вновь охватили сомнения. — "Ведь прошло уже много лет. И Гисборн сейчас — сторонник принца Джона и к тому же, участвовал в покушении на короля".

Сегодня, в разговоре с бывшим шерифом, он вновь коснулся этой темы. Несмотря на все доводы старого рыцаря, разбойник не желал отступаться от мысли, что в ту ночь он ранил именно Гая.  
"Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь добиться, упорствуя в своем убеждении, Робин", — сэр Эдвард покачал головой. — "Извини меня за прямоту, только полагаю, что король здесь ни при чем, а ты просто сводишь личные счеты. Правда, не могу знать, за что. Но ведь ваша вражда началась не полгода назад, я прав?" — лорд Найтон внимательно смотрел на молодого человека. 

Вздрогнув, опальный граф отвернулся в сторону. Бывший шериф, как и в прошлый раз, попал в точку. К счастью, Мэриан в комнате не было. Она оставила его с отцом наедине, иначе ему не удалось бы отвертеться от ее расспросов. Локсли был убежден, что девушка и понятия не имеет о его детской дружбе с нынешним приспешником Вейзи. Крестьяне молчали, а он сам делал вид, что знать не знал раньше ни о каком Гисборне. Да и сам Гай не стремился раскрывать их общее детство. И Робину совершенно не хотелось думать, что же будет, если Мэр обо всем узнает. А уж в способности бывшей невесты докапываться до истины сомневаться не приходилось. 

"Тебе удобно считать, что это был сэр Гай", — тем временем продолжал сэр Эдвард. — "Но сам посуди", — пожилой рыцарь тяжело вздохнул, словно устав объяснять очевидные факты. — "Ранивший тебя человек, как ты уверяешь, сразу побежал к королевской палатке. И это ночью, в незнакомом для него месте! Тогда как убийство должен был совершить человек, хорошо изучивший ваш военный лагерь и окрестности. Чтобы успеть совершить свое дело и быстро скрыться. Ведь иначе заговорщики сильно рисковали. А им это было совершенно ни к чему. Как, по твоему, Гисборн мог найти шатер Ричарда среди прочих, да еще в темноте, если прежде он ни разу не бывал в королевском лагере?"

На этот вопрос ответа у Робина не было, и он поспешил уйти. По правде говоря, увидев лорда Найтона, словно еще больше постаревшего и осунувшегося после их последней встречи, Локсли несколько растерялся. Он и впрямь не думал, что все настолько серьезно и считал, что слова Мэр о болезни сэра Эдварда – всего лишь отговорка и предлог. И теперь, когда оказалось, что это не так… Локсли вздохнул. _"И о покушении тоже не стоило вновь заводить разговор"._

**  
Раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами, Робин прислонился к ближайшему дереву, настолько широкому, что за ним легко было укрыться. В памяти вновь всплыла та ночь под стенами Акры. "Нет, там наверняка был Гисборн. И это покушение непростительно", — опальный граф помотал головой.  
"Только… как же просьба отца? И как быть с тем, что шесть лет назад он, как и Гисборн, сражался против принца Ричарда на стороне старого короля? И что, будь отец жив, то сейчас он также поддерживал бы принца Джона? И ему, Робину, пришлось бы выбирать…"

"Лучше подумать обо всем этом завтра", — атаман разбойников взъерошил растрепанные волосы. — "Утром наверняка найдется решение, а сейчас нужно поскорее вернуться в лагерь. И внимательно смотреть на тропинку — уже совсем стемнело. Если он угодит в собственную же ловушку, ребята просто помрут со смеху".

Словно в подтверждение, позади него послышался какой-то шум, и Робин насторожился. Чуть погодя треснул сучок, и что-то глухо шлепнулось на землю. Тут же раздалось приглушенное "ой!", чей-то всхлип, и кто-то другой негромко помянул чью-то мать. Затем послышалось глухое ворчание, какая-то возня, и очередной голос недовольно проворчал:  
— Мач, да слезь ты уже с меня, наконец! Иначе мы тут до утра будем барахтаться.  
— А что я? — обиженно пропыхтел тот, кого назвали Мачем. — Это ведь ты не смотрел под ноги.  
— Вот и шел бы впереди, — буркнул его упавший спутник. — Кто хвастался, что найдет дорогу до лагеря с закрытыми глазами?  
Робин, узнав по голосам своих друзей, с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся. Но тут же вновь стал серьезным.  
— Что вы тут делаете? — Локсли вышел из своего укрытия.  
От неожиданности разбойники вздрогнули и на миг опешили. Уилл, помогающий Мачу подняться, едва не выпустил его руку, но вовремя удержался. Едва оказавшись на ногах, оруженосец бросился к хозяину, чтобы убедиться, что тот жив и здоров.  
— Мастер Робин! А уж мы как волновались… — затараторил он. — Тебя нет и нет. В городе были, в Локсли тоже… потом Мэр сказала, что ты к Туку ушел…  
Тем временем Робин с беспокойством посмотрел по сторонам. Не увидев среди ребят сарацинки, он перебил шервудского повара.  
— А где Джак?  
— Мы решили, что ей лучше остаться в лагере, — подал голос Скарлетт. — на случай, если ты вернешься раньше нас.

Вновь оказавшись в лесном убежище, и сидя у огня в компании друзей, вожак шервудских партизан почувствовал, что ему и впрямь стало немного легче. На все вопросы ребят — где он пропадал так долго, и откуда на его руке этот перстень, лишь ответил, что узнал от Тука правду о смерти своего отца. Обстоятельное письмо настоятеля аббатства Сен-Венсан также подтверждало слова фриара.  
Осталось решить — что делать дальше ему самому?

**  
_Ноттингемшир, последние недели октября._

Поездка в компании шерифа "к дорогому другу" выдалась отвратительной. И сейчас Гисборн возвращался в Ноттингем в дурном расположении духа.  
Начать с того, что "дорогой Хьюго" – епископ Ковентри, и в то же время шериф двух сопредельных графств — Уорикшира и Лестершира, до зубовного скрежета напоминал Гаю его собственное начальство. Причем не только внешне. Практичный, хитрый и изворотливый, Хьюго де Нонант обладал способностью к лицедейству и красноречием ничуть не меньшим, нежели шериф Ноттингемский. К тому же, Его Преосвященство был родом из тех же краев, что и Вейзи. И в свое время приобрел расположение младшего брата короля. А теперь, после изгнания ненавистного всем канцлера Лоншана, являлся едва ли не первым советником принца Джона. 

И сейчас у Гая не оставалось никаких сомнений, кто же в действительности является душой нового заговора. И, скорее всего, стоял и за первым. Конечно, епископ был слишком важной птицей, и не присутствовал на недавнем собрании Черных Рыцарей в Ноттингеме. В отличие от баронов, могущих себе позволить прибыть инкогнито. Тогда как его открытый приезд в Лестер не вызывал ни вопросов, ни подозрений.

Другой неприятностью явилось то, что проезжая мимо одной из городских таверн, Гаю показалось, что он заметил возле нее людей в одежде с гербом сквайра Торнтона. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Рыцарь помнил, что его новый свойственник имел манор в этих краях, и наверняка мог приехать сюда по делам.  
Самому Гисборну не раз приходилось ездить по дороге через Лестер, выполняя различные поручения шерифа. И прежде он почти не вспоминал ту давнюю поездку, когда они с сестрой сбежали во Францию. Но после того как они с Вейзи пробыли в этом городе почти два дня, любая мелочь словно напоминала об этом.

Помощник шерифа устало потер начавший зарастать подбородок. Они выехали из Лестера на рассвете, чтобы успеть добраться до дома в тот же день. Несколько утешало лишь то, что он ехал верхом, а не трясся в обитой шкурами повозке вместе с шерифом, и посему был избавлен от брюзжания Вейзи по поводу долгой дороги, осенних холодов и прочих сопутствующих неприятностей. Да еще погода к вечеру начала портиться — рыцарь с досадой посмотрел на затянутое тучами небо.  
К счастью, небеса решили повременить и не обрушивать на головы путников нескончаемые потоки воды. Дороги оставались сухими, и небольшая кавалькада добралась до Ноттингема еще до наступления ночи.

Оправив уставшего вороного на отдых и покончив с проверкой постов, Гисборн взял свежую лошадь и направился в Локсли. По здравом размышлении, конечно, следовало остаться в замке — если ночью все же хлынет дождь, то утром из поместья придется выбираться по слякоти. Но желание хоть ненадолго отдохнуть от общества шерифа перевесило. _"Черт с ней, с дорогой…"_  
По своему обыкновению, управляющий еще не ложился. Практически в пол-уха выслушав его доклад и наскоро перекусив, Гай отправился в свою комнату, надеясь, что посыльный шерифа не поднимет его спозаранку. 

**

Мелкий и нудный дождик словно и впрямь выжидал время, чтобы дать себе волю. Но неожиданно для себя Гай понял, что его монотонный шум не вызывает раздражения. Скорее, наоборот — он успокаивал и помогал упорядочить мысли.  
По странной иронии судьбы управляющий Локсли носил ту же фамилию, что и муж Изабеллы. Возможно, именно поэтому Гай предпочитал обращаться к старому Томасу по имени. Рыцарь помнил его еще с тех давних, до-пожарных времен и порой ему казалось, что стюард был так же неотделим от поместья, как донжон — от ноттингемского замка. Сам Томас никогда не касался в разговоре с новым хозяином событий его детства, за что Гай был ему втайне благодарен.

Гай вздохнул. Он попал на войну в семнадцать лет, и до своего возвращения в Англию почти все время провел в походах. И поэтому за прошедшие годы редко вспоминал об Изабелле. Конечно, вернувшись в Ноттингем после многолетнего "изгнания" и поступив на службу к шерифу, он потихоньку навел справки о сестре. Но вот увидеться с ней не спешил. Да и зачем? Он знал, что Изабелла все еще замужем, в безопасности, и у нее есть все для обеспеченной жизни. Дорогие наряды, украшения — сестре всегда нравились красивые вещи. 

Тогда как он сам по-прежнему оставался наемником и безземельным рыцарем, немногим богаче того мальчишки, что покинул замок их тетки Аделы в поисках лучшей доли. И его нынешняя должность помощника шерифа слишком ненадежна, чтобы можно было рассматривать ее серьезно. Гордиться особо нечем, и что ждет его впереди — неизвестно. Он настолько увяз во всех этих интригах Вейзи, что выпутаться из них будет чертовски трудно. И хорошо, если удастся выбраться живым. Так стоит ли нарушать покой сестры, сваливаясь ей на голову после долгих лет отсутствия?

Конечно, сейчас у него есть Локсли. Но он лишится этого владения сразу же после возвращения короля, который наверняка вернет его своему любимцу. И, разумеется, на радость черни Гуд устроит целый спектакль по изгнанию "узурпатора" из родного поместья. Прекрасно зная о том, что у него, Гая, тоже есть право называть Локсли своим домом, ведь манор Гисборнов теперь являлся его частью.

В душе рыцаря вновь всколыхнулась застарелая ненависть. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что те давние воспоминания надежно упрятаны глубоко внутри, что-то происходило, и они вновь рвались наружу. Если бы не Гуд и его папаша… Возможно, мать все еще была бы жива. И ему не пришлось бы торопиться с замужеством сестры, лишь бы избавить ее от брака со стариком.  
Тем более что слухи о репутации и характере мужа Изабеллы уже тогда ходили нелестные. "Как будто обо мне сейчас болтают много хорошего, — Гисборн криво усмехнулся. — Но, по меньшей мере, сквайр умеет неплохо вести свои дела".

Об успехах сквайра Торнтона Гай узнал, просматривая архивы налоговых регистров и наткнувшись на знакомую фамилию. Лет пять назад Джереми Торнтон добавил к двум своим манорам еще один, на этот раз — в Дербишире. В то время король Ричард как раз собирал деньги на поход в Святую Землю, и пустил с молотка все, что можно продать. Земли, замки, должности.  
"Интересно, а что сказал бы Гуд, узнав, что именно его драгоценный король назначил Вейзи на пост шерифа? — рыцарь усмехнулся. — Барон выложил за этот лакомый кусок кругленькую сумму в сто тридцать фунтов. Хотя Локсли наверняка начал бы вопить, что все это – грязная ложь и клевета, а документ с королевской подписью и печатью – подделка. И что такой человек, как Ричард, ни за что и никогда…" — Гай с раздражением поморщился. _"Гуд видит и слышит лишь то, что ему удобно. И совершенно не умеет думать. Конечно, если речь не идет о том, как подстроить засаду на дороге или ограбить шерифа…"_

**  
Немного погодя мысли капитана стражи вновь вернулись к Изабелле и ее замужеству. Прошло три года, прежде чем он вновь оказался в тех краях. С рыцарским поясом и шпорами. К тому времени тетка Адела уже умерла, замок и поместье унаследовал ее старший сын Рауль. Из разговора с кузеном Гай узнал, что несостоявшийся жених сестры помер вскоре после того праздника Пасхи. "Не иначе, старый хрыч лопнул от злости, — съехидничал новый лорд де Брие, — из-за того, что сделка сорвалась. А его наследнички до сих пор грызутся между собой. Поговаривают, что эта семейка достала жалобами и склоками даже епископа".

Это еще больше убедило Гисборна в том, что он поступил правильно, когда выдал сестру замуж. И теперь лишь надеялся, что Изабелла смогла понять и его, и ту их непростую ситуацию. Ведь даже не будь престарелого барона де Клеси, тетка продала бы ее другому выгодному жениху. И не факт, что он оказался бы лучше того старика. "А значит, не стоит больше думать об этом. И напоминать Изабелле о себе он не станет. К тому же, совершенно незачем давать в руки шерифу еще одно оружие против себя. Узнай Вейзи, что у его помощника есть сестра, он не упустит возможности извлечь из этого выгоду. Поэтому, пусть все остается, как есть…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шериф Ноттингемский официально являлся шерифом двух графств — Ноттингемшира и Дербишира.  
** 1 тауэрский (денежный) фунт — 20 шиллингов или 240 пенсов. Или ок.350 г. серебра.


	16. Новый враг

— Гис-бо-о-рн!  
Казалось, вопль шерифа разнесся по всему замку. Тихо чертыхаясь и поминая недобрым словом Вейзи, который поднял его спозаранку, Гай выбрался из кровати и быстро оделся. Обычно осенью и зимой шериф вставал поздно, лишь ко второй смене караула, и сейчас Гай гадал, что могло стрястись, коли начальство соскочило с теплой постели ни свет ни заря. Хотя, если посудить, причина могла быть только одна. И Гаю она не нравилась.  
— Милорд?  
Помимо Вейзи, в его покоях обнаружился незнакомый Гаю тщедушный монашек, принятый им поначалу за нового писца. Тот молча переминался с ноги на ногу, переводя испуганный взгляд с шерифа на его мрачного и не выспавшегося помощника.  
Сам Вейзи, в мягких войлочных туфлях вместо сандалий, и меховой безрукавке, накинутой на пижаму, кружил по комнате; шериф был в ярости. Завидев Гая, он резко развернулся.  
— Сколько тебя можно ждать, Гисборн?!  
От визгливого пассажа Вейзи монашек вздрогнул и без особого успеха попытался слиться со стеной. Гай поморщился, еле удержавшись от желания заткнуть уши. Шериф, багровый от злости, продолжал бесноваться, глотая и выплевывая слова.  
— Обоз из Ротерхема… с налогами… этот святоша заявил… они нашли убитых по дороге в аббатство… Займись этим, не-мед-лен-но!  
Вздохнув, Гай кивком велел "писцу" следовать за собой и вышел из комнаты.

Решив убить двух зайцев разом, Гай отправился прямиком на кухню. "А то когда еще удастся поесть…" Вылетевший следом за ним из шерифской опочивальни мальчишка назвался Годриком, послушником из монастыря Святой Анны. Торопливо проглотив миску горячей гороховой похлебки, он достаточно внятно описал происшествие. Отец аббат, сообщил он, узнал, что соседняя обитель разжилась трудами Эльфрика Грамматика, и пожелал заполучить копии в монастырскую библиотеку. А посему Годрик и еще два послушника, а также отец Тук несколько дней пробыли в Кирклиссе, со всем тщанием переписывая ценные книги. И вчера они возвращались обратно, в свою обитель. Дело было к вечеру, когда их запряженная в повозку пегая кобыла захрапела и остановилась. Отец Тук пошел посмотреть, в чем дело, и… вот.

Они нашли двоих убитых, двое других были еще живы, но тяжело ранены. Все четверо — из ноттингемского гарнизона. Решили везти в аббатство: благо, до него оставалось не больше мили. В замок же послать уже поутру, из опасения, что посыльный не поспеет до закрытия городских ворот; да и туман поднимался, хоть ножом режь. В таком и самому пропасть недолго. Так что сегодня, сразу после утрени он и выехал: отец аббат распорядился дать ему лошадь, чтобы быстрее добраться.  
— Место запомнил? Показать сможешь?  
Поежившись под пристальным взглядом синих глаз, Годрик нервно сглотнул ком в горле и кивнул.  
— Да, милорд.

**  
В город они вернулись уже к полудню. Проезжая через рыночную площадь, Гай увидел сколоченный из досок помост с занавесом, на котором исполнялся миракль — пьеса из жизни Иисуса Христа. Перед сценой собралась небольшая толпа зрителей, среди которых он заметил Мэриан. Гай спешился и, передав коня стражнику, приблизился к девушке.  
— Вы опять без сопровождения, миледи?  
В тихом голосе рыцаря слышался плохо скрытый упрек.  
— Но что может случиться, сэр Гай? — так же вполголоса ответила Мэриан. — К тому же, я всегда езжу одна.  
— Это неразумно, Мэриан, — Гай продолжал упорствовать. — А ваш отец совершенно напрасно отказался от охраны поместья.  
По губам Мэриан скользнула улыбка.  
— Мы решили, что стража гораздо нужнее в городе, нежели в Найтоне. И вы сами рассказывали, что дни ярмарки привлекают толпы жуликов и ворья.  
Гисборн мысленно выругался. "Надо же было так попасться на слове".  
Взглянув на хмурое лицо Гая, Мэриан заговорила мягче.  
— Вряд ли в охране поместья есть необходимость, сэр Гай. И потом… вид стражников возле нашего дома тревожит людей. Начинаются пересуды, глупые слухи об аресте.

Гай немного помолчал, собираясь с духом. Пугать девушку разговорами о нападении и убийствах не хотелось, но молчать он тоже не мог. "Возможно, Мэриан, наконец, задумается и перестанет носиться по дорогам в одиночку. К тому же, рано или поздно об этом все равно станет известно".

— Боюсь, что ситуация может скоро измениться, миледи. Вечером я думал заехать в Найтон и поговорить с вашим отцом.  
Мэриан с тревогой повернулась к Гаю.  
— Что случилось? — в ее голосе прозвучала растерянность. 

Конечно, оставляя лошадь на замковом дворе, она обратила внимание на непривычное оживление, но не придала этому большого значения. Да и хорошо знакомых стражников поблизости не оказалось, чтобы расспросить.  
Гай и Мэриан говорили почти шепотом, но на них начали оглядываться. Заметив это, Гай счел за лучшее увести девушку в замок и объяснить ситуацию уже там. Потеряв интерес к пьесе, Мэриан кивнула и последовала за ним.

**  
До лесного убежища Алан с Уиллом добирались почти бегом. То, о чем говорили сегодня днем на рынке... Переглянувшись и не сговариваясь, приятели выбрались из города и вскоре вышли на знакомую тайную тропку. А чтобы срезать путь, решили перейти через овражек. Вымокли, пробираясь через кустарники и пожухшую траву: в низине она вымахала почти по пояс; но ничего, в лагере у костра обсохнут.  
— Вы что-нибудь принесли? — бессменный шервудский кашевар колдовал над очередным кулинарным шедевром. "Ну да, война — войной, а оставлять команду без ужина негоже…"  
— Угу, еле дотащили… — буркнул Алан, дергая завязки плаща.  
Переглянувшись, разбойники с некоторой тревогой взглянули на вернувшихся с пустыми руками друзей.  
— Что случилось? — Робин первым задал вопрос.  
Стащив с себя влажный от лесной сырости плащ, Уилл повесил его на распорку, чтобы просушить, а сам уселся поближе к огню. Алану пришлось еще немного повозиться со своим, но вскоре и он присоединился к приятелю.  
— В городе болтают, что третьего дня на дороге обоз с налогами ограбили. Стражников — не то четырех, не то пятерых, всех перебили.  
— Что? В _моем_ лесу?  
Уилл молча кивнул.  
— Марта, что с замковой кухни, рассказывала, что Гисборн со своими людьми с самого рассвета ту местность прочесывали, — пустился в объяснения Алан. — Говорит, один монастырский служка прибежал, едва городские ворота открылись, чтобы сообщить. Шериф, говорит, так ора-а-ал…  
— И во всем обвиняют нас, — закончил Уилл.  
— Я с этим разберусь, — Робин нахмурился. — Завтра мы с Мачем сходим в Локсли, и попытаемся все выяснить. Торнтон наверняка что-нибудь слышал.

**

— Вы посмотрите, кто явился…  
Небольшая кучка селян, стоящая возле церквушки в Локсли, встретила их тяжелыми взглядами вместо обычных приветствий. Робин обеспокоенно обвел взглядом жителей деревни. "Похоже, дурные вести дошли уже и сюда".  
Увидев среди собравшихся Эмили, дочку управляющего, Робин улыбнулся и обратился к ней.  
— Ты не могла бы сказать отцу, что я хочу с ним встретиться? Это очень важно.  
Девушка промолчала и отвела взгляд.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Робин, обращаясь уже ко всем сразу. — Мы пришли, чтобы просто поговорить с Томасом. И помочь тем, кто нуждается. Вам же нужна помощь?  
— Уходите отсюда. Сегодня вам здесь не рады, — плотник Освальд выступил вперед.  
— Вы нас прогоняете? Вот так просто? — возмутился Мач. — И даже не выслушаете? И это после всего, что мы для вас сделали? После всего, чем пожертвовали?  
Ребекка, вдова горшечника, повернула к нему заплаканное лицо.  
— А как насчет того, чем пожертвовала я? Чем жертвуем мы все, пока вы играете с шерифом и Гисборном в свою войнушку? 

— Мы сражаемся ради вас! — вспылил Робин.  
— Значит, это ради нас вы напали на стражу, убили моего брата и сделали сиротами двух его детей? А теперь являетесь сюда, как ни в чем не бывало, со своими подачками?  
— Мы никого не убивали, Ребекка! И не нападали на них!  
Столь несправедливое обвинение вызвало в душе Робина обиду и злость. "Как они могли поверить во все это?"

— А если не вы, то кто же? Кто еще, кроме вас, устраивает засады на дорогах, грабит мирных путников и обозы в шервудском лесу? Кто ранил леди Мэриан? Кто устроил эту войнушку с шерифом и Гисборном, от которой страдаем мы все? И от кого даже в детстве было больше неприятностей, чем от пожара и потопа вместе взятых? Только твой отец всегда потакал тебе и не приучил отвечать за свои поступки. Тебя не наказали, даже когда ты едва не убил двух человек! 

От неожиданности Робин растерялся.  
— О чем ты говоришь, Ребекка?  
— Он еще спрашивает, — взвилась вдова горшечника. Рыжеволосый, крепко сбитый парнишка пытался ее удержать. — Уже и позабыть успел, как много лет назад едва не убил священника и свалил вину на Гисборна. И его едва не повесили!  
— Неправда все это! — возмущенный Мач выступил вперед, защищая хозяина. — Робин бы никогда так не поступил! 

— Да? — в голосе Ребекки звучала горечь. — Только мы с мужем были на празднике в тот день, когда поднимали ту чертову вертушку. И видели, как один хвастунишка выхватил горящую стрелу у товарища и выстрелил. А потом даже не заступился за него! Мой Кевин искал лорда Малкольма, чтобы сказать, что стрелял не мастер Гай, — ведь тебе, Робин, все равно ничего не грозило! Твой отец не дал бы тебя в обиду. Только мой муж не мог его найти. И тогда мы пошли к бейлифу. И знаете, что он нам ответил? Чтобы мы придержали языки. Иначе мой муж тоже отправится на виселицу — за клевету! Лорд Локсли, сказал он нам, никому не позволит обвинить своего сына, а значит, пусть заплатит кто-то другой. А потом эта свинья стращал нас еще месяц, пока на радость всем не свернул себе шею. Надеюсь, дьявол забрал его подлую душонку прямо в ад! 

— Во имя Господа, дочь моя, — перепуганный отец Уильям, привлеченный шумом и криками, выбежал из церкви и тщетно пытался увещевать вдову. — Не нужно так…

— Этого не может быть, Ребекка, — Мач продолжал кипеть. — Ты наверняка обозналась. И на тех парней из гарнизона мы тоже не нападали! Это был кто-то другой, я говорю правду! Вы должны нам поверить… И хозяин обязательно найдет настоящих убийц, вот увидите!

— Ну да, найдет он, как же… Проваливайте отсюда!

В голове Робина зашумело, к горлу подступила тошнота. Происходящее походило на дурной сон. И до отвращения напоминало другую ситуацию, только наоборот. От этого язык словно прилип к гортани, а ноги — приросли к земле. Робин ясно осознавал одно: их оправданий не станут слушать, а в невиновность никто не поверит. Так же, как и почти двадцать лет назад никто не хотел верить сыну леди Гислейн. И если бы не сэр Роджер, вернувшийся неожиданно…

— А ну, тихо! — звучный голос деревенской знахарки раздался неожиданно, отрезвив собравшихся. Наступила тишина.  
— Так, вы чего встали, двое олухов? — Матильда ткнула пальцем в обескураженных происходящим разбойников.  
— Живо выметайтесь из деревни, пока сюда не сбежалась стража. Мэтью, — она повернулась к рыжеволосому пареньку. — Ты тоже не стой столбом. Уведи мать в дом и поставь греть воду.  
— А ты, — это уже к худосочной белобрысой девице, — беги в мою хижину. Скажешь Розе, пусть даст тебе ту кожаную бутыль, что с красным лоскутом. Она поймет.  
— Но вы же не можете… Как же это… — Мач в отчаянии пытался что-то объяснить.  
Робин потянул оруженосца за рукав.  
— Уходим, быстро.  
Он слишком хорошо знал, на что способна разъяренная толпа. Еще немного, и в них могли полететь камни. Вскоре Робин и Мач вышли за околицу деревни и скрылись в лесу. По дороге в лагерь шервудский кашевар продолжал тихо причитать.  
— Это неправильно, хозяин… и несправедливо. Как они могут во все это верить… мы должны им доказать…  
— Мач, помолчи…  
Сил злиться еще и на вечное бухтение оруженосца у Робина уже не было. Мач обиженно засопел. Оставшийся путь они проделали молча.

**  
— Что за глупые выдумки, Сара? — сидящий у растопленного камина сэр Эдвард нахмурился.  
Столь дикое, по его мнению, известие, совершенно ему не понравилось.  
— И вовсе это не выдумки, милорд, — обиженная недоверием служанка надулась. — Я же была сегодня в Локсли и все видела. Ребекка мастеру Робину едва глаза не выцарапала…  
Найтон вздохнул.  
— Будет лучше, если ты все же займешься ужином.

Поджав губы, явно недовольная тем, что ее слова не встретили должного внимания, Сара ушла на кухню.  
Отложив в сторону шитье (все-таки, уже темновато и не стоит колоть пальцы иглой), Мэриан взглянула на отца. Слава Богу, он пошел на поправку и уже не выглядел столь изможденным, как прежде.  
— Ты в это веришь, папа? — ее голос прозвучал тихо. — В то, что в детстве Робин свалил на Гая свою вину? Ведь ты же слышал, что Гая тогда едва не повесили?

Видя, что отец медлит с ответом, Мэриан задала другой тревожащий ее вопрос:  
— А то убийство на дороге?  
Глядя на расстроенное лицо дочери, Найтон покачал головой.  
— Я уже не знаю, чему верить, дочка. Но мне хорошо известно, что такое война. Она… — пожилой рыцарь помолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Мне приходилось видеть, как она ломает людей, порой до неузнаваемости. А Робин…  
Сэр Эдвард сделал неопределенный жест рукой.  
— Видишь ли, меня и прежде несколько беспокоила его, скажем так, увлеченность той или иной идеей. Но я полагал, что подобная горячность связана с юностью, и со временем пройдет. А сейчас, после его возвращения из святой земли, я опасаюсь, не стало ли еще хуже.  
И, немного помолчав, он добавил:  
— Я… не знаю, Мэриан.

**

Утро принесло с собой сырость и густой туман. Продрогший постовой у ворот Ноттингемского замка растирал озябшие руки возле жаровни, мечтая поскорее оказаться в постели под теплым одеялом, а перед этим — пропустить кружку подогретого эля.  
Белесая пелена меняла очертания домов и улиц, тропинок, искажала привычные ориентиры в лесу, заставляя редких путников усомниться в правильности своей дороги. Казалось, что весь мир погрузился в мутную хмарь, став похожим на зачарованное ледяное королевство. "Как в той сказке, что в детстве рассказывала няня", — вспомнилось Робину.

С наступлением холодов стал очевидным факт — их летнее убежище не слишком годилось для того, чтобы пережидать в нем зиму. И даже костер, который приходилось теперь поддерживать постоянно, едва спасал разбойников от влажного и промозглого воздуха.  
— В той штарой пещере было пошуше, — просипел Мач. — И теплее.  
Их шервудский повар, с покрасневшими глазами и распухшим носом — свидетелями простуды, помешивал в котелке снадобье от свалившейся на их лагерь напасти. 

Обычно изготовлением лекарств занималась Джак, но сейчас она сама нуждалась в помощи.  
Робин с тревогой посмотрел на девушку. Тихая, с посеревшим от холода лицом, она молча сидела у костра, подтянув колени к подбородку и закутавшись в шерстяное одеяло.  
Словно вновь он услышал жесткий голос сэра Эдварда: "Женщинам не место в лесу…"  
Робин тихо вздохнул. Слова лорда Найтона получили неоспоримое подтверждение.  
"Что же будет, когда ляжет снег?" Да еще извечная беда этого времени года — волки… Минувшей ночью их протяжный и тоскливый вой раздался совсем близко от лагеря. И словно в довершение всего, новое несчастье: объявившаяся в окрестностях Ноттингема банда неизвестных разбойников. "Нужно будет напомнить ребятам, чтобы никуда не ходили поодиночке и без оружия".

Мысли Робина вновь вернулись к просьбе отца. Прошло уже столько времени, а он до сих пор ее не выполнил. Просто не находил в себе сил и решимости, как и тогда, в детстве. И не только из-за того, что не привык чувствовать себя виноватым или просить прощения. Но также и потому, что сделать первый шаг — трудно. Еще труднее — признать свою вину. Тем более, перед бывшим другом, который может отвернуться и будет прав.

Прибавить к этому их нынешние разногласия и не дающее ему покоя покушение на короля. Чем больше Робин раздумывал об этом, тем больше запутывался. Воспоминания о событиях той ночи и предшествовавшей пирушке в королевском лагере ускользали из памяти. Когда ему казалось, что он ухватил нужную нить, она неожиданно обрывалась или приводила вовсе не туда. Друзья, враги… Кто из них кто на самом деле — теперь было не понять.

Неожиданно под нос Робину ткнулась выщербленная глиняная кружка с горячим травяным отваром и вином, отвлекая от раздумий.  
— Джак шкажала пить вшем… — пояснил Мач, шмыгая носом. — Штобы тоже не жаболеть.  
Кивнув, Робин взял предложенное питье.  
"Да, нужно перебираться в пещеру. И поговорить, наконец, с Гисборном."

**  
Робин знал, что ребята не хватятся его до завтрашнего дня, и потому был спокоен. Он сам сказал им, что намерен встретиться в Ноттингеме с одним человеком, и там же останется на ночь. _Да, это связано с теми разбойниками. И нет, он пойдет один. Да, они все, и Мач тоже! останутся в лагере и не будут его искать. Конечно, это безопасно, и ему ничего не грозит… _  
Спустившись по стене и устроившись на широком подоконнике, Робин выдохнул и подтянул к себе свисающий вниз конец веревки. Пусть уже стемнело, но всегда лучше перебдеть. Сквозь щель неплотно прикрытого деревянного ставня просачивалась полоска света. Робин прислушался. Судя по донесшимся до него голосам, в комнате находились двое. Вжавшись в стену оконной ниши, он приник к щели, получив возможность не только разглядеть часть освещенных свечами покоев, но неплохо разобрать разговор.

— …Хотя, наверное, ты прав, — сидя на краешке стола, Вейзи крутил в руках шахматную фигурку Белого Короля. Гай стоял чуть поодаль, не сводя с шерифа угрюмого взгляда.  
— Да, не стоит сейчас собирать налоги. Можно поискать и другие источники дохода. Скажем, наследница доходного манора… вполне подойдет. За возможность прибрать к рукам такой жирный кусок хорошо платят. И я подумал, что наша прокаженная подружка…  
При этих словах лицо Гая неуловимо изменилось, в его чертах стремительно проступило что-то хищное. Гисборн ощерился и подобрался, как волк перед прыжком.  
— Мэриан — моя невеста! — рявкнул Гай.  
— Ой, прости, — осклабился шериф, не обращая внимания на звериное мерцание глаз своего помощника. — Ничего личного, ммм?  
Белый Король вновь занял свое место на шахматном поле. Шериф поднял голову.  
— Нам нужны деньги, болван! — вдруг заорал Вейзи, вскочив на ноги. — Серебро, чтобы обеспечить нам поддержку на юге и подписи баронов! После того, как эта крыса Лоншан сбежал во Францию, я остался без покровителя… Столько усилий за последние годы, и все насмарку! А этот мальчишка принц Джон непредсказуем, его злопамятность и подозрительность всем хорошо известна. Кто знает, что завтра взбредет ему в голову?  
— Нам нужны гарантии! — продолжал вопить шериф, едва не подпрыгивая на месте, словно пытаясь достать до плеча своего помощника. — Гарантии нашего будущего и безопасности… А ты ноешь, как плакальщица на похоронах и из-за чего? Из-за девчонки и кучки деревенских олухов…

Сидящий в своем укрытии Робин, словно оглушенный, тряхнул головой. То, что он слышал, совершенно не укладывалось в голове. "Вейзи — ставленник канцлера, а не принца Джона? Но Лоншан был юстициарием и доверенным лицом короля Ричарда… Как, черт возьми, все это понимать?"  
Робин был так потрясен, что даже пропустил часть разговора. А когда вновь прислушался, голоса уже звучали спокойно и сухо.  
— …Ты уверен в этом?  
— Еще нет, милорд. Но эту возможность нельзя сбрасывать со счетов…

На верхней галерее послышался шум. Какой-то излишне бдительный стражник, обнаружив бесхозную веревку, свисающую вниз, поднял тревогу. Неприлично ругнувшись, Робин быстро соскользнул вниз, едва не ободрав ладони. Метнулся к воротам и успел выкатиться за них прежде, чем опустилась замковая решетка, а над местом, где он только что стоял, пролетел арбалетный болт. "Не так уж и плохо они стреляют…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эльфрик Грамматик (955-1010), ист. Монах-бенедиктинец, ученик св. Этельвольда. Аббат Эйншемской обители, располагалась в шести милях к северо-западу от Оксфорда. Выдающийся литератор, писал как по-латыни, так и на староанглийском.  
* Миракль - (фр. miracle, от лат. miraculum — чудо) — средневековые мистерии, сюжетом которых было чудо, житие святого или события крестовых походов. В Англию миракли перешли вместе с нормандским завоеванием и пользовались большой популярностью.


	17. Знак ястреба

_Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, спотыкаясь о вылезшие из земли корни деревьев. Обшитый каймой плащ цеплялся за колючие ветки кустарников; он отбрасывал их ладонями и, громко призывая на помощь, несся дальше, пока не рухнул без сил у какого-то покрытого мхом валуна._  
В голове шумело, словно в кузнечном горне, перед глазами плыли черные и белые пятна, а израненные руки и бок горели огнем…  
Он не знал, сколько пролежал так, уткнувшись лицом в рыхлый слой влажной палой листвы. Звуков погони не было слышно. Затем, словно из тумана, до него донесся собачий лай, послышались испуганные женские голоса, и он провалился в небытие. 

Посыльный из манора сэра Генри Вудвейла прибыл в замок незадолго до полудня, и вскоре Гай в сопровождении шести человек стражи выехал из города. По дороге Гай очередной раз прокручивал в голове то немногое, что удалось выяснить. Брошенный фургон, в котором везли налоги, обнаружился в сухом овраге, неподалеку от переправы через Лин. Одну из замковых лошадей привел в замок помощник лесничего. По его словам, бедное животное было напугано, коли ломилось прямиком через заросли и камыши. Ее еле удалось приманить и поймать. Вторую нашел один из арендаторов аббатства…

…Нападение на ферму зажиточного йомена случилось возле Иствуда, — семье лишь чудом удалось уцелеть. Встревоженные слухами, они были настороже и держали оружие наготове. Их дом, по счастью, также избежал большого разрушения: уходя, бандиты подожгли соломенную кровлю и хозяйственные постройки, где хранилось зерно и сено, — однако осенняя сырость не дала разрастись пожару, и огонь успели потушить. Правда, разбойники увели часть скота, но это было меньшим злом по сравнению с участью лишиться жилья перед надвигающейся зимой.

…А теперь налет на людей из свиты лорда де Браси, судя по гербовым знакам на одежде пажа и слуг.  
Гай нахмурился. Обычно Гуд и его шайка вершили свои "подвиги" на дороге, идущей из Мэнсфилда в Ноттингем. Точнее, возле глубокого и длинного Кабаньего лога, как местные жители называли между собой то чертово место.  
А эта банда обосновалась по другую сторону реки Лин, ближе к границе графства.  
"Или Гуд сменил место лагеря? В тех местах тоже были пещеры. В летнюю пору пастухи пользовались ими, чтобы укрыть скот во время непогоды…"

**  
— Хозяин дал крестьянам позволение на сбор хвороста, ваша милость, — управляющий поместьем ехал впереди, указывая путь.  
— И я отвел их на прогалину, что возле подлеска. Его как раз нужно было расчистить от сухостоя. Там раненого парнишку и нашли. По одежде было видать — из благородных. Его тотчас в поместье отнесли. А мы решили дальше пройти, дорогу проверить. И на обочине за холмом увидели еще бедолаг. Милорд тем временем в аббатство послал, за лекарем, да в Ноттингем — за стражей. 

— … Это… неслыханно! — тонкая крысиная мордочка сэра Генри кривилась от возмущения. А его одеяние, подбитое сероватым мехом, придавало лорду Вудвейлу еще больше сходства с хищным зверьком. Лежащая возле камина гончая, встревоженная резким голосом хозяина, подняла голову и навострила уши.  
— Эти мерзавцы посмели разбойничать рядом с моими владениями!  
Сэр Генри с негодованием ударил сухоньким кулачком по подлокотнику кресла. Гостивший у него в эти дни лорд Лафборо — дородный господин лет сорока пяти, согласно закивал. 

— А ведь вчера мы почти весь день провели на охоте, — невпопад брякнул он.  
И, сконфузившись под брошенными на него взглядами,— сердитым — сэра Генри, и тяжелым — Гисборна, поспешил сгладить неловкость.  
— Я имел в виду, что мы пробыли в лесу с полудня до вечера, и даже проезжали мимо того места, но ничего подозрительного не заметили.  
— Кто еще был на охоте? Кроме ваших людей.  
— Больше никого, — Лафборо несколько приободрился и вновь выпрямился в кресле.  
— Хорошо, — Гай встал. — А теперь мне бы хотелось поговорить с мальчиком.  
— Разумеется, — сэр Генри сделал знак, подзывая служанку. — Молли вас проводит наверх.

На полпути к лестнице Гисборна догнал оклик.  
— Сэр Гай?  
Он обернулся. Лафборо ерзал в кресле, словно не решаясь о чем-то спросить.  
— Не могли бы вы… я взял с собой не так много слуг…  
Гай коротко кивнул:  
— Можете присоединиться к отряду, когда мы будем возвращаться в Ноттингем, — и вышел из каминного зала, не заметив, как знатный проситель с облегчением выдохнул.

**  
Здесь было тепло — в углу комнаты стояла небольшая жаровня. А роговые пластинки, вставленные в оконный переплет, пропускали немного дневного света и неплохо защищали от ветра. Монах, склонившийся над кроватью, где лежал раненый, поднял голову на звук открывающейся двери. Гай узнал его.  
— Фриар Тук?  
— Добрый день, сэр Гай, — Тук доброжелательно улыбнулся. — Хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, назвать его "добрым" можно разве что с большой натяжкой.  
Губы Гая исказила кривоватая усмешка. "Да уж…"  
В прошлый раз они с Туком виделись в аббатстве, куда Гай приезжал после нападения разбойников на обоз с налогами. А сейчас встретились здесь. Учитывая же обстоятельства их первой встречи… Гай поморщился. "Похоже, это становится традицией".  
Его внимание переключилось на лежащего в кровати русоволосого мальчишку лет тринадцати. Тот, в свою очередь, с настороженным любопытством разглядывал мрачного рыцаря, облаченного в черную кожаную броню.  
— Сэр Генри сказал, что я могу поговорить с ним, — обратился Гай к Туку.  
— Только недолго, — ответил фриар. — Не стоит его утомлять.  
И, после недолгого раздумья спросил:  
— Могу я задать вопрос, сэр Гай?  
— Какой?  
— Когда вы в последний раз видели Робина?  
— Давно, — сухо бросил Гай. — Кажется, еще во время большой осенней ярмарки.

Тук покачал головой. "Значит, Робин так и не поговорил с ним".  
— А при чем здесь это? — в низком голосе Гисборна послышались напряженные нотки.  
— Просто, чтобы попытаться понять… — Тук развел руки в стороны.  
— … Имеем ли мы дело с новой бандой разбойников или со спятившим вконец крестоносцем? — с иронией закончил Гай недоговоренную Туком фразу.  
— Я лишь не хочу, чтобы осудили невиновного, сэр Гай, — мягко и примирительно ответил Тук, глядя на Гисборна.  
И осекся, наткнувшись на полыхнувшую в его глазах ярость. Однако дальнейшей вспышки не последовало — лицо рыцаря вновь приобрело холодное и отстраненное выражение.  
— Вы так хорошо знаете Гуда, чтобы судить о нем?

Гай постарался произнести эти слова ровным тоном, однако Туку отчего-то стало страшно.  
И он счел за лучшее промолчать. Монаха охватили сомнения.  
"Если бы дело касалось лишь той давней истории с пожаром и предсмертной просьбы Малкольма. Возможно, он и сам рассказал бы о ней Гисборну. В конце концов, это не было тайной исповеди, и лорд Локсли сам желал, чтобы Гай узнал правду. Но что, если между Робином и Гаем произошло что-то еще? А он не знает чего-то очень важного, и сейчас своими словами лишь ухудшит ситуацию? Хотя, кажется, хуже уже некуда. И остается лишь уповать на Господа и просить его о вразумлении и избавлении от бед…"  
Вздохнув, Тук направился к выходу. Уже в дверях он обернулся.  
— Если что-то понадобится, я буду внизу.

**  
— …Что было потом?  
— Один из них направился ко мне. Забрал пояс с кинжалом, потом протянул руку, чтобы снять с меня плащ. Сейчас я и сам не помню, как смог извернуться и укусить его, а затем пнуть ногой в живот. Он упал, а мне удалось подняться и убежать.  
— Ты его запомнил? Сможешь узнать, если увидишь?  
— Я… я не знаю, милорд. В тот момент мне казалось, что они все выглядят одинаково. Разве что кольцо… на его руке. Оно было такое необычное.  
— Как оно выглядело?  
— Круглое и массивное, как печатка. С птичкой.  
— С какой _птичкой_? — сидевший на краю кровати Гай подался вперед и впился глазами в пажа.  
— …похожей на ястреба, милорд…  
Гай тихо выругался. "Только новых друзей шерифа здесь недоставало! Хотя… Гуд тоже является обладателем приметного перстня…"  
Рыцарь непроизвольно коснулся рукой правого предплечья, на котором ныне оставался лишь беловатый шрам и помрачнел еще больше. Вновь пришли воспоминания о том кошмарном дне в шервудском лесу, и совершенно безумных глазах Гуда.  
"В любом случае, Вейзи будет в ярости…"

**  
Спускаясь вниз, Гай уловил громкие голоса. "Похоже, фриар продолжает гнуть свою линию…"

— …Вы просто не видели, как Робин Локсли вел себя на совете дворян, после возвращения из Святой земли, — слышался сердитый голос сэра Генри.  
— С вызывающей наглостью! Видимо, решил, что если он — граф и любимчик Ричарда, то может игнорировать нас и диктовать свои условия! Словно нам мало было этой гарпии Лоншана, получившего почти королевские полномочия на время отсутствия законного монарха, и повсюду наставившего своих родичей. Этот выскочка безнаказанно разорял всех, до кого мог дотянуться и творил все, что ему вздумается. А его выезды в замки и монастыри, где он требовал оказывать ему гостеприимство? Он и его огромная свита опустошали на своем пути все, словно рой саранчи. Кому такое понравится?

— И при этом… имел наглость заявлять, будто он — единственный верный слуга короля, только и пекущийся о благе Ричарда и его подданных, — прерывающимся от возмущения голосом вторил ему Лафборо.  
— Мало того, — поговаривают, что эта канцелярская крыса посмела оскорбить даже ее величество, королеву Алиенору… не говоря уже обо всем известном покушении на брата короля, архиепископа Йоркского! Его преосвященство едва не повторил судьбу святого Томаса Бекета… 

— И едва мы избавились от канцлера, вышвырнув его вон из Англии, как появился этот…  
_Робин—Как-его-там_… открыто грабящий мирных путников на дороге, — сэр Генри с раздражением махнул рукой. — Если таковы все королевские любимчики… неудивительно, что принц Джон с каждым днем обретает все больше сторонников…  
Завидев Гисборна, собеседники замолчали.  
— Мы возвращаемся в Ноттингем, сэр Дэвид, — обратился Гай к Лафборо. — Ваши люди готовы?  
— Да, конечно, — Лафборо торопливо встал. — Я уже дал распоряжение.  
— А вы со своим помощником задержитесь здесь? — Гай обернулся к Туку.  
Монах кивнул.  
— До завтрашнего дня. Нужно еще присмотреть за мальчиком, да и тот, другой раненый еще не пришел в себя.  
— Если это случится, я хотел бы об этом знать.  
— Непременно, сэр Гай, — заверил рыцаря Вудвейл.

**  
Сидя в пещере — их старом "новом" обиталище, у очага, где весело потрескивал огонь, Робин молча вертел в пальцах печатку с ястребом. Вопросов становилось все больше, а ответов не было ни на один. Сегодняшний же разговор с Туком испортил и без того паршивое настроение. А его слова о канцлере?

— …Епископ Илийский — преданный слуга короля и его доверенное лицо, Тук! — Робин отчаянно пытался протестовать.

— Извини меня за прямоту, сын мой, — рассердился фриар на упрямство Робина и его нежелание признавать очевидное, — но верность, кому бы там ни было, — не всегда идет рука об руку с честностью и порядочностью, нравится тебе это или нет! Верность королю не мешала канцлеру грабить и без того обездоленный народ, и набивать серебром собственные карманы, пользуясь полученными возможностями и привилегиями. 

А сколько было потрачено на организацию похода в Святую землю? Из казны выскребли все, до последнего пенни. Сто тысяч фунтов, Робин… доход королевства за три с половиной года! Но даже этого Ричарду показалось мало, и он потребовал найти еще денег! Ты не задумывался, каким образом, и с кого новоявленный канцлер и сборщики налогов вытрясали недостающую сумму?… 

Робин подавил тяжелый вздох. Прежде его и впрямь не слишком интересовало, сколько средств ушло на сбор огромной королевской армии, и откуда брались деньги. Он был так воодушевлен предстоящим походом и возможностью находиться рядом с Ричардом, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Он отмахнулся от тревог Мэриан, и только потому, что та была девушкой. Хотя, если посудить, в те дни он даже опасения ее отца не принял бы всерьез.  
А теперь выходит, что сэра Эдварда сместил с поста шерифа вовсе не принц Джон…

— …В довершение всего, ты умудрился в первый же день настроить против себя окрестных баронов, — Тук выглядел огорченным. — Причем даже тех, кто предан Ричарду. Когда должен был, напротив, сплотить их вокруг себя… 

И, хотя фриар ни единым словом не обмолвился о просьбе отца рассказать Гаю правду, словно ничего и не было, — Робин, словно кожей чувствовал этот невысказанный вопрос. 

Выбросив из головы мысли об опальном канцлере, Робин поудобнее устроился на лежаке. Сейчас следовало придумать, как все же встретиться с Гисборном.  
Прошлая попытка пробраться в замок вышла неудачной. Устраивать засаду на дороге, привлекая к этому друзей, Робин не хотел. В конце концов, это касалось только их двоих — его и Гисборна. Но в Локсли Гай не появлялся уже больше недели, из города без сопровождения стражи не выезжал, а в Найтоне вновь стояла охрана.  
Впрочем, последнему обстоятельству Робин был даже рад. Сэр Эдвард и Мэр находились под защитой, и можно было надеяться, что в их поместье разбойники не сунутся…

Робин потер глаза. После нескольких часов, проведенных в дороге, хотелось спать. "Сейчас поужинаем, и…"  
Неожиданно раздался голос Мача.

— Это невыносимо, хозяин! — оруженосец, помешивающий булькающую в котелке грибную похлебку, в отчаянии бросил поварешку. — Из-за этих самозванцев мы не можем даже носу из леса высунуть, чтобы нас не подняли на вилы.  
— Они не самозванцы, Мач, — спокойно обронил Робин, — а обычные бандиты. Они же не называются нашим именем…  
— Но обвиняют во всех этих ужасах нас! Надо что-то делать…  
— Например, договариваться с шерифом… или Гисборном, — съязвил Алан.  
Их с Уиллом сегодняшняя охота выдалась неудачной, и шервудский браконьер был раздосадован.

— А я бы договорился… — запальчиво ответил Мач, обводя взглядом присутствующих. — Да! Я бы просто встал и пошел… Чего вы все на меня уставились?! Что тут такого?  
— Мач… — с нажимом заговорил Робин, приподнимаясь на локте с намерением утихомирить не на шутку разошедшегося оруженосца, но тот перебил его:  
— Да! Вот возьму и… и пойду!  
Мач плюхнулся на широкий чурбак, заменяющий ему стул, и с вызовом скрестил на груди руки.  
— И… как-никак, а Гисборна я с детства знаю, вот! — неожиданно заявил он.  
— Что?!  
В ответ на недоуменный возглас друзей шервудский повар демонстративно отвернулся в сторону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду Джеффри Фицрой, внебрачный сын Генриха II (Не путать с его законным сыном — Жоффруа, герцогом Бретонским).  
* Во времена правления Генриха II и Алиеноры Аквитанской средний годовой доход английской казны составлял ок. 25-30 тысяч фунтов.


	18. Ночь над Ноттингмом

Несмотря на ошеломляющее заявление Мача, остаток вечера в шервудском лагере прошел спокойно. К слову, сам повар на дальнейшие недоуменные вопросы друзей отвечать отказался и после ужина лишь усердно гремел у очага грязной посудой, перемывая ее к утру. Это было непривычно. Ватага уже привыкла к извечному бухтению своего приятеля по любому поводу и без, однако на этот раз Мач словно воды в рот набрал. А покончив с хозяйственными заботами, тут же улегся спать.

Недолго думая, друзья последовали его примеру. Кто знает, что им принесет завтрашний день?

**

Мэриан не спалось. Закутавшись в покрывало, она подошла к окну и чуть приоткрыла ставень. На нее тут же дохнуло холодом. Поежившись, девушка выглянула во двор. 

_Как темно, и на небе ни луны, ни звездочки. Лишь непроглядный мрак._

Но хуже тьмы и холода было чувство постоянной тревоги и страха, занозой засевшей в душах людей с тех пор, как в округе объявилась эта банда разбойников. Вновь закрыв окно, девушка вернулась в кровать, и некоторое время просто лежала, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем, своих мыслях и чувствах.

Конечно, Найтон сейчас находился под охраной, что несколько успокаивало жителей манора. На этом настоял Гай, вскоре после нападения на обоз возле монастыря. В тот день он явился рано утром в сопровождении шести стражников и трех из них сразу же приставил к дому. А затем еще и взял с нее обещание, что из поместья она выезжать не будет, даже с провожатыми. К его доводам присоединился отец, и ей пришлось согласиться.  
Мэриан не верила, не могла согласиться с мыслью, что Робин может быть способен на подобный разбой. Даже несмотря на то, что он пять лет провел на войне. А однажды поддался такой слепой ярости, что ей и его друзьям казалось, что он лишился рассудка. Она коснулась рукой левого бока, на котором после того ужасного дня остался шрам. Благодаря снадобьям знахарки Матильды он не был грубым, но девушке показалось, что она вновь ощутила его сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки.

Ее дружба с Робином началась еще в детстве, и она была уверена, что хорошо его знает.  
Задира и выдумщик, подчас он был просто невыносимым позером, порой его тщеславие и желание быть всеобщим любимцем раздражало. Но при этом он оставался добрым, честным и справедливым, и на его недостатки можно было легко закрыть глаза.

Вплоть до того дня в лесу, когда его поступки шли вразрез с его же собственными словами и принципами. Она и подумать не могла, что Робин, — _ее Робин_, может пасть так низко. Бросить в тюрьме одного из своих друзей, да еще девушку? Это было немыслимо. А пытки? При виде докрасна раскаленного клинка у самого лица Гая, Мэриан охватил ужас. Она могла ожидать подобного от Вейзи или его подручных, но не от своего бывшего жениха. 

Теперь же ее вере в Робина был нанесен еще один удар. Оказалось, именно он выстрелил в горящий фонарь на том празднике, а затем трусливо спрятался за чужие спины, переложив вину на товарища. И не сознался, когда Гая едва не повесили! А история с бедным сэром Роджером, и драка, после которой Гаю пришлось покинуть манор Локсли? К горлу подступил тугой ком.

"И Робин еще кричит, что это Гай — предатель?"  
Привычный мир вновь рушился, уходил из-под ног, словно зыбкий песок на берегу реки.

_— …Я сама этого не видела, девочка, — глядя на расстроенное лицо Мэриан, Сара уже мысленно корила себя за длинный язык, и теперь виновато теребила край передника. — Мне Дженни, жена ихнего кузнеца Майкла рассказывала. Уж больно безобразная драка, говорит, была. И мастер Робин первым затеял ссору. Мальчишек насилу растащили. А на следующее утро молодой Гисборн исчез из поместья._

Стоит ли теперь удивляться, что Гай никогда не упоминал о своем детстве, проведенном в этих краях. И этой смертельной, иначе и не назовешь, — ненависти к Робину, которой он даже не скрывает. И даже тому, что так упорно цепляется за возможность обрести власть, земли и привилегии, которые обещает ему Вейзи в обмен на верную службу. И возможно, понимая при этом, что обещания шерифа могут так и остаться обещаниями, если не закончатся еще хуже.

Робин же со дня своего возвращения, словно намеренно, еще больше подливал масла в огонь. Или, правда, намеренно? Но почему, если все действительно так, как ей рассказали? Из-за нынешней службы Гая шерифу? Вряд ли дело только в короле. К тому же, до недавнего времени никто и не подозревал его в участии покушения на Ричарда. 

В другое время Мэриан немедленно бы отправилась в лес, чтобы потребовать от друга детства прямого ответа о происходящем, а заодно и высказать ему в лицо все, что она думает об уже случившемся, но теперь она даже не знала, где их искать. 

Девушка вздохнула. Немного разобравшись в мотивах поступков Гая, она совершенно перестала понимать Робина.  
"Или я никогда не знала его по-настоящему? И все-таки… хладнокровно грабить и убивать невинных людей?…"  
Понемногу дневная усталость брала свое. Веки отяжелели, мысли понемногу стали путаться, ускользать, и Мэриан погрузилась в сон.

**  
Гай проснулся незадолго до восхода солнца — небо на горизонте едва посветлело от первых проблесков зари. До удара колокола на звоннице церкви Святой Марии оставалось еще не меньше часа, и город по-прежнему мирно спал. Однако замковая обслуга была уже на ногах, занимаясь обычными хозяйственными делами. Нужно было испечь хлеб, приготовить горячий завтрак для тех, кто стоял в карауле ночью и тех, кто вскоре сменит их на посту, а также для других обитателей замка. 

Поднявшись, Гай зажег свечу, чтобы немного разогнать предрассветный сумрак. Быстро умылся и оделся, — огонь в камине давно прогорел, и в комнате было холодно. Минувшие дни оказались выматывающими, но отдохнуть, как следует, удавалось редко. Вот и вчера он вернулся от лорда Вудвейла лишь ближе к ночи, — тот прислал известие, что раненый пришел в себя.

_— …Рутьеры?  
— Как пить дать, милорд, — солдат кивнул. — Я энтих молодчиков за милю распознать могу, в какие бы одежды они не рядились. В свое время насмотрелся на них в Нормандии да Аквитании, где с хозяином служил. Около дюжины их было, а может и больше. Они на нас сзади напали. Тот, что командовал ими — вроде как не из простых. Ростом… будет чуток пониже вашей милости. Худощавый такой, средних лет.  
И, немного помолчав, добавил:  
— На хоря похож, точно._

Сомнений в том, что в округе хозяйничает именно новая банда, у Гая уже не было. Однако легче от этой мысли не становилось, скорее, наоборот. От шайки Гуда он хотя бы знал, чего можно ждать. Но на сей раз заклятый враг со своими дружками сидел тихо у себя в лесу, и уже недели две не показывался ни в городе, ни в деревнях.

"Кто-то из Черных рыцарей? Вряд ли", — Гай нахмурился. Из тех баронов, что приезжали к шерифу осенью, лишь двое имели владения в Ноттингемшире. Но земли графа Ротерхема лежат на севере и востоке графства, — далековато от мест нынешнего разбоя. А лорд Спенсер предпочитает обретаться при дворе принца Джона и ловить удачу там. В любом случае, заниматься грабежами им было ни к чему. Перстень же мог быть просто украден, как в случае леди Давины. И его нынешний владелец может и сам не знать, что он означает.

"Если только Вейзи не успел принять в ряды "своих друзей" кого-то еще…" 

Прикрепив к поясу меч и надев тяжелый зимний плащ, Гай вышел из комнаты, на ходу натягивая перчатки. День вновь обещал быть тяжелым. Но сначала следовало проверить караулы, а перед тем, как зайти с отчетом к начальству — успеть позавтракать. Прежде, чем шериф успеет этому помешать. После недавних событий Вейзи тоже спал плохо. И последствия дурного настроения, а также недосыпа милорда неизбежно сказывались на всех, кто имел несчастье в недобрый час попасться ему на глаза.  
Однако очередного разноса за неспособность справиться с кучкой грязных разбойников не последовало. Выслушав подробный доклад Гисборна, Вейзи некоторое время сидел молча, и лишь подергивающийся в судороге уголок рта выдавал его состояние. Затем, подойдя к Гаю вплотную и схватив его за отворот плаща, прохрипел ему прямо в лицо:

— Найди их, Гисборн. Ты меня слышишь? Найди. Делай все, что сочтешь нужным. Стражи бери, сколько потребуется, хоть весь гарнизон. И собак, если понадобится, всю псарню. Всю округу, до последней канавы, прочешите!  
— Этим… — Вейзи с раздражением махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, — пейзанам, пострадавшим от разбоя, можешь даже выделить немного средств из казны — на восстановление.  
— Мы потом возместим себе, и даже больше, но сейчас нужно думать не об этом, — свистящим шепотом продолжал шериф. — Я хочу знать, какая крыса повадилась совать нос в "мою" кормушку! И будь он хоть трижды граф, мне плевать… 

Выпустив свою жертву, он отошел к окну и отвернулся. Затем отрывисто бросил:  
— На Рождество я собираюсь ехать в Лондон, к Его высочеству. И надеюсь, к этому времени мне будет, чем порадовать принца.

**  
Покончив с утренними делами, Гай выехал из Ноттингема. Следовало выполнить очередное поручение шерифа, а еще — хотелось увидеться с Мэриан и обсудить кое-какие вопросы с ее отцом.

Несмотря на рыночный день, обычно оживленный тракт был почти пуст. Ни верховых, ни пеших путников, ни крестьянских повозок, едущих в город или обратно в деревни. Судя по всему, напуганные происходящим люди предпочитали отсиживаться по домам, пока шайку мерзавцев не изловят. А смельчаков, решивших путешествовать в одиночку или малыми группами, находилось мало. 

Шервуд уже полностью лишился своего нарядного осеннего убранства, и теперь деревья тянули к тусклому, серому небу голые ветви. Лишь проступающая сквозь них темная зелень сосен и остролистов несколько оживляла унылый пейзаж. Да еще алые кисти рябины на опушках леса и розово-лиловые островки вересковых пустошей. Всю последнюю неделю солнце лишь изредка выглядывало из плотной пелены облаков, с востока дул сырой и холодный ветер. Если он не прекратится, возможно, к вечеру пойдет снег.  
Вот и Найтон-холл.

Звонкий голос Мэриан он услышал, подъезжая к хозяйскому дому. Во дворе девушка о чем-то оживленно беседовала с каким-то крестьянином, и Гай невольно ощутил легкий укол досады.  
Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы и с ним она вела себя столь же непринужденно. Конечно, за последнее время их отношения с Мэриан изменились. Ему даже казалось, что при встречах она была искренне рада его видеть. Однако, несмотря на дружелюбное расположение, по-прежнему вела себя несколько сдержанно, хотя и не так, как раньше.

Больше не было той вежливой отчужденности, что порой доводила его до тихого бешенства, вызывая желание любой ценой пробить эту незримую стену. Он готов был отдать многое, чтобы увидеть в глазах Мэриан не страх вкупе с вызовом, или привычную холодность и равнодушие, а то мягкое тепло, участие и заботу, которыми она одаривала отца. И даже этих грязных вилланов. 

Все то, что давало бы ему надежду считать себя столь же достойным любви и уважения. Утверждало бы его значимость как человека, а не злобного помощника шерифа. А значит, и шанс выбраться из той волчьей ямы, в которую он угодил по собственной же глупости. И Гай с редкостным упорством делал одну попытку за другой. Правда, он никогда бы не сознался в этом открыто, чтобы никому не позволить ослабить, сокрушить себя. И до недавних пор привычная холодность всегда его выручала.

Сейчас он и сам бы не мог сказать, в какой момент пришло осознание, что ему хочется не просто брака с богатой наследницей манора — еще одной ступеньки к достижению заветной цели, но и того, что было у его родителей: любви и взаимопонимания. Пока их счастливая жизнь не рухнула в одночасье.

**

Его заметили. При виде известного всему Ноттингему всадника на черном коне, поселянина сдуло со двора, словно ветром. Мэриан, зябко кутаясь в плотную шерстяную накидку, осталась ждать, пока Гай приблизится.  
— Гай? — лицо девушки озарилось мягкой улыбкой, которая тут же сменилась выражением тревоги. — Случилось что-то еще? Очередное нападение?  
— К счастью, ничего плохого, миледи, — ответная улыбка Гая вышла чуть смущенной и, как обычно, несколько кривоватой, однако она странным образом смягчила резкие черты его лица.  
— Я лишь хотел навестить вас. И обсудить один вопрос с вашим отцом. Это касается разбойников.  
— Конечно, — Мэриан протянула ему руку. — Пойдемте, он дома.  
С некоторых пор в душе леди Найтон появилось непонятное чувство к Гаю, определения которому она не могла найти. Симпатия? Возможно. Привязанность?… 

Вне сомнения, Гай по-прежнему внушал ей некоторый страх. К тому же, она понятия не имела, о чем на самом деле думает этот замкнутый, вспыльчивый и во многом непредсказуемый человек. И как вести себя с ним после всего, что произошло за последнее время. Ей бы хотелось быть искренней с Гаем, не притворяться, скрывая свои истинные симпатии и намерения. Но могла ли она доверять ему так же, как отцу или Робину? Чтобы не пожалеть потом о своей откровенности?

Правда, в один из дней, когда Гай навещал ее после ранения, у них зашел разговор о Ночном Страже. Но возможно, именно потому, что Гисборн уже знал, кто скрывался под маской последние три года, ей было легко рассказывать ему о своей старой тайне. И о том, с чего все началось.  
Это оказалось непривычно. Поскольку Гай действительно слушал. Словно его действительно интересовало то, что она говорила. Даже если он явно не разделял ее взгляды, не говоря уже о способе противостояния шерифу.

Прежде, когда Мэриан доводилось сталкиваться с рыцарем, у нее всегда была возможность спрятаться за обычную светскую вежливость, и при этом не чувствовать себя неловко. Так было раньше, но не сейчас, когда за два или три месяца все перевернулось с ног на голову. Словно с обоих мужчин — Гая и Робина, ненадолго спали маски, приоткрыв нечто, упорно скрываемое ими не только от других, но и от самих себя.

**  
Отложив в сторону книгу, которую читал, лорд Найтон обеспокоенно смотрел на раннего гостя.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что грабежами занимается кто-то из местных дворян? Но почему вы так решили?  
— Я лишь не исключаю такой возможности, сэр Эдвард, — ответил Гай.

Допив подогретое вино с пряностями, он поставил кубок на стоящий рядом низкий столик.  
— Те, кому посчастливилось выжить после нападений, говорят о неплохо одетых и вооруженных всадниках. Это могут быть как наемники, так и хорошо обученные слуги. 

Лорд Найтон счел этот довод разумным.  
— А замок или поместье могут служить прекрасным укрытием между набегами, — согласился сэр Эдвард. — Что до их соседей, возможно, они пока не догадываются, что живут рядом с новоявленными разбойниками.

— Или молчат из страха, — добавил Гай. — Вы были шерифом много лет, сэр Эдвард, и хорошо знаете окрестных баронов. В любом случае, лучше, чем я. Кто бы это мог быть?

— Те, кого я знаю, вряд ли бы осмелились на подобное, — лорд Найтон покачал головой. — Конечно, порой они ссорились друг с другом, не без этого. Случалось, доходило и до мелких вооруженных стычек. Но это всегда были открытые противостояния. 

— А те, кто не так давно вступил в права наследства? — спросила отца Мэриан.  
До сих пор она лишь внимательно прислушивалась к разговору мужчин.  
— Ты ведь говоришь лишь о тех, с кем тебе приходилось часто встречаться или вести дела.

Гай кивнул, обдумывая эту идею.  
— Я попрошу отца Ансельма, чтобы он просмотрел налоговые регистры графства за последние годы. В них должны быть записи об уплате наследниками соответствующей подати. А когда он составит список, мои люди соберут о новых владельцах маноров все возможные сведения.

Гисборн поднялся, собираясь уходить. 

— И возможно, это не имеет отношения к нынешним грабежам, сэр Гай… — хозяин дома немного помедлил, прежде чем продолжить.  
— Как-то в начале лета лорд Глассон рассказывал мне о нападении на свиту епископа Херефордского. При этом был ранен кузен его жены. Правда, это случилось в Лестершире. Но учитывая нынешние обстоятельства, меня несколько смущает, что произошло это совсем рядом с нашим графством.

— А где именно? — Гай насторожился.  
Разумеется, он слышал эту историю, но не слишком интересовался подробностями. Хватало головной боли с шайкой Гуда, засевшей в Шервуде, и своих забот, чтобы обращать внимание на других грабителей. Однако то, что кузен означенной леди был одним из Черных рыцарей, заставляло взглянуть на ситуацию по-другому. 

— Возле Эшвуда, — ответил лорд Найтон. — И, кажется, тот случай был не единственным в тех краях.

**  
За завтраком Робин озадаченно ковырял ложкой в тарелке с жидкой кашей, где также плавали желтые кусочки… репы? И еще какая-то душистая, мелко порезанная сушеная зелень, припасенная по летней поре хозяйственным шервудским поваром.

— Что это, Мач?  
— Овсяная каша, хозяин. С овощами.  
— А почему так мало соли? — пробасил Джон.  
В отличие от командира, его изыски Мачевой кухни заботили мало, и свою порцию он уже почти ополовинил.  
— Так нету, — сварливо ответил Мач.  
— Я еще третьего дня сказал, что соль на исходе. И масла всего несколько капель осталось, и муки одна ложка, — продолжил он, выразительно глядя на Робина. — Еще нитки нужны, одежду и обувь починить, в том числе и твою, хозяин. И у котелка скоро прогорит дно!

Однако Робин не обратил на намеки оруженосца никакого внимания, сделав вид, что всецело поглощен содержимым своей тарелки. Мач обиженно нахохлился. И после трапезы, покрутившись у очага еще немного, он незаметно для остальных исчез из лагеря.

Первым его хватился Джон.  
— Робин, а куда ушел Мач?

Сложив в углу пещеры принесенную им огромную вязанку хвороста, здоровяк повернулся к Робину. Тот только что закончил менять тетиву на луке и теперь внимательно осматривал его узлы еще раз. "Да, тянуть и впрямь больше нельзя. _Просто встать и пойти?_ Пожалуй, это может и сработать".

Неожиданный вопрос застал вожака шервудской шайки врасплох.

— Мы с Уиллом видели его на тропинке, — объяснил Джон, — и не похоже, чтобы он шел проверять силки или за водой. Да и ручей совсем в другой стороне.  
— Не смеха ради, — встрял Алан, — но если это то, о чем я подумал…  
— Мач! — Робин выскочил из пещеры. — МАЧ!

Ответом ему была тишина. Быстро собравшись и приказав растерянным друзьям никуда, — _Вы слышали? Никуда!_ — не отлучаться из лагеря, Робин бросился вдогонку за Мачем.

**  
— Да, я так ему и скажу, — тихо бурчал Мач, торопливо шагая по узкой тропке. — Даже разбойники, скажу ему, должны отвечать только за свои дела, а не за чужие. И потом, мы уже давно никого не грабили. Мы бы вообще никого не грабили, кабы не мухомор этот… поганый, что сейчас вместо сэра Эдварда.

И еще скажу, что я сам пришел. Сам! Никто меня не просил. И Робин наверняка будет ругаться, что я без спроса ушел. Только негоже это. Если Ребекка и впрямь не обозналась в тот день, то негоже! И тогда хозяин не прав! И то, что я люблю его, не значит, что я должен закрывать глаза на происходящее и ничего не делать. И я зол, да!

Конечно, Гисборн сейчас служит Вейзи и творит такое, что в голове не укладывается. Но ведь отпустил он нас вместе с Джак? Уж не знаю почему, но отпустил. И леди Мэриан шерифу не выдал. Так почему не попробовать договориться с ним, хотя бы на время?

Мач сокрушенно вздохнул.

"Я ведь тоже не вчера родился на свет, и кое-что повидал, странствуя и сражаясь рядом с хозяином. Только… иной раз я его просто не узнаю. Особенно с тех пор, как мы домой вернулись. Робин все время твердит о том, как важно выслушать человека, а сам этого не делает. И даже хуже. Он один решает, как поступить, куда пойти и кому помочь, а нас никогда не спрашивает. И не хочет ни наших советов, ни подсказок. Просто отмахивается, как от… от… несмышленышей".

Мач обиженно хлюпнул носом.

"Ну да, Мач слишком много говорит, и ест много, и все время беспокоится. И стряпня его оставляет желать лучшего… и мы все для него лишь "простые люди", которые ничего не понимают. Ни в жизни, ни в… политике, будь она неладна. Только ведь хозяин и сэра Эдварда не хочет слушать. А он никогда плохого не советовал…"

**  
Невдалеке дорога поворачивала направо, огибая высокий холм, поросший густым кустарником. По ее другую сторону тянулась довольно обширная прогалина, где в погожие теплые дни жители Локсли пасли овец. Мач остановился: за поворотом послышался глухой шум — кто-то ехал верхом. 

Взобравшись повыше, чтобы разглядеть, кто приближается, он увидел одинокого всадника. Гисборн. Мач хотел было крикнуть и махнуть рукой, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание рыцаря, но поскользнувшись на влажной жухлой траве, кувырком покатился прямо под копыта несущейся лошади, едва успев прикрыть голову руками. "Господи, помоги…!"

От неожиданности конь Гисборна захрапел и встал на дыбы, а всадник едва не вылетел из седла. Осадив испуганное животное и разглядев неожиданное препятствие, Гай рявкнул:  
— Ты куда лезешь?!  
И в этот же момент из-за деревьев на краю поляны выбежал Робин.  
— Мач!

**  
Своего оруженосца Робин заметил, когда тот карабкался вверх по склону. А при виде тщедушной фигурки Мача, распластавшегося на дороге, и нависшего над ним черной глыбой жеребца, сердце Робина сначала ухнуло куда-то вниз, а затем подскочило к горлу.  
Его отрезвил гневный рык Гисборна:  
_— Куда лезешь?!_

— Мач! — Робин бросился к своему оруженосцу.

Тот, все еще напуганный и несколько оглушенный падением, кое-как поднялся с его помощью на ноги. "Кажется, не пострадал", Робин с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Хозяин, я… — парень уже собирался пуститься в объяснения, но Робин прервал его.  
— Я знаю, Мач.

"Дьявол!" — в душе Гисборна вновь поднималась черная волна гнева. — "Только Гуда с его шайкой сейчас недоставало! Принесла же нелегкая…"

— Уйди с дороги, Гуд!  
Не собираясь задерживаться, рыцарь двинул коня вперед, но Робин преградил ему путь. Неожиданно его охватила злость на самого себя. "Да сколько можно тянуть, в самом деле…"

— Гисборн, подожди. Мы… можем поговорить? — Робин исподлобья смотрел на Гая.

Мач, виновато шмыгая носом, топтался рядом с хозяином.

— А нам есть, о чем разговаривать? — Гай не имел никакого желания вести задушевные беседы с бывшим приятелем.

— Нам _нужно_ поговорить! — настойчиво повторил Робин, по-прежнему не сходя с дороги. На этот раз он смотрел Гаю прямо в лицо. — Это… очень важно. И для тебя тоже. Хотя бы, просто выслушай.

— Моих ребят со мной сейчас нет, а Мач, — Робин повернулся к верному спутнику, — останется здесь, и не будет вмешиваться. Даю слово. И я даже оставлю ему свое оружие.

Гай нахмурился. Гуд вел себя… непривычно. Без своих обычных дурацких шуточек, и набивших оскомину кривляний на публику. Должно быть, и впрямь случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Чуть поразмыслив и сочтя за лучшее выяснить, что Гуду от него понадобилось, Гай кивнул и спешился, набросив поводья на ближайший куст.

— Но, хозяин… — оруженосец был явно не согласен с решением командира.  
— Ты останешься ждать нас здесь, Мач, — тон Робина не терпел возражений.  
— Держи, — передал он ему свой лук и колчан со стрелами.

Насупившись и выбрав местечко посуше, оруженосец плюхнулся на землю, обхватив руками колени. Робин кивнул Гаю, приглашая его следовать за собой, и направился к поваленному вязу на краю поляны. Немного помедлив, раздумывая, оставить меч при себе или нет, рыцарь неторопливо двинулся за ним. "Что ж, в случае подлянки от бывшего приятеля я могу пустить в ход и кинжал…"

**  
Здесь было спокойно. А мощные стволы деревьев и заросли высоких кустарников надежно защищали от ветра.

— Мой отец… — начал Робин и запнулся, не зная, как начать разговор. 

Обычно он легко заводил речь на любые темы и поддерживать беседу не составляло для него большого труда. Однако на этот раз нужные слова словно вылетели у него из головы, а он сам — наткнулся на незримую преграду.

— Оказалось, он не пропал без вести пять лет назад, как мы все считали раньше, — наконец продолжил он. — Он погиб на войне, сражаясь за Ле-Ман и короля Генриха.  
— Значит, мне не показалось, — сухо обронил Гай. — Это был он.  
Встрепенувшись, Робин вперился взглядом в рыцаря.  
— Так ты видел его?!  
— Мельком, во время боя, — Гай равнодушно пожал плечами. — Только зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? При чем здесь я?  
— Перед смертью… он просил разыскать тебя. Я и сам узнал об этом лишь недавно. От Тука. Это он передал мне его просьбу.  
— Разыскать меня? Зачем?  
— Чтобы попросить прощения, — слова давались Робину с трудом. — За то, что не осмелился признать свою вину в пожаре, переложив ее на тебя. И за… убийство леди Гислейн…  
— Что?! — крик Гисборна, прорезавший тишину леса, больше походил на рев раненого зверя. 

От испуга Мач вскочил со своего места, схватившись за оружие и не сводя настороженного взгляда с дальнего края поляны.

— Он не хотел этого! Это был несчастный случай. Она бросилась между ним и твоим отцом! — выпалил Робин, в отчаянной попытке защитить своего отца.  
Неожиданно к его горлу подступила тошнота. Вновь вспомнился день, когда при похожих обстоятельствах едва не погибла Мэриан. 

Но Гай словно оглох. Задыхаясь от ярости, он бросился вперед, с явным намерением вцепиться заклятому врагу в глотку. Если уж нет возможности добраться до его папаши, то пусть за это ответит сам Гуд! 

От неожиданности разбойник едва успел отклониться в сторону, и удар Гисборна пришелся ему в плечо. Потеряв равновесие, Робин упал, однако его противник тоже не удержался на ногах и, сцепившись, оба кубарем покатились по земле, сдавленно ругаясь, путаясь в плащах и взметая в воздух опавшую листву. Пока, наконец, какая-то попавшаяся им на пути кочка не раскидала их в разные стороны. Не выдержав, шервудский повар бросился на помощь хозяину, сжимая в руке меч.

— Мастер Робин…!  
— Я двадцать лет жил в аду, думая, что это моя вина! — из горла Гисборна вырывалось хриплое рычание. — Все эти годы… каждый день! А это был он… он убил их… их обоих!  
— Он не хотел! — перемазанный влажной землей, с всклокоченными волосами, Робин выглядел ничуть не лучше Гисборна.  
— Он хотел мою мать для себя! — выкрикнул Гай ему в лицо.  
— Ты… ты знал?! — Гуд выглядел ошарашенным. Теперь становилась понятной ненависть Гая к его отцу еще тогда, в детстве.  
— Хозяин! — подбежав к Робину, его верный спутник встал рядом с ним, выставив перед собой клинок.  
— Я сказал, чтобы ты не вмешивался, Мач! — вспылил тот, резко развернувшись к оруженосцу.  
— Но… — бедняга растерянно переводил взгляд со злющего, словно черт, сэра Гая, на своего сердитого хозяина.  
Тяжело вздохнув и постаравшись взять себя в руки, Робин терпеливо повторил:  
— Мач, все в порядке. Просто… займись пока костром, ладно?

**  
На лицо упали первые снежинки.  
"Значит, к вечеру и впрямь завьюжит…"  
Вороной Гисборна, давно уже освободившийся от ненадежной привязи, неторопливо бродил по прогалине. 

— …Я хотел тогда извиниться за тот выстрел, правда… — голос вожака шервудской шайки звучал устало и тихо.  
— …А затем сказать всем, что это был не ты. Но слишком затянул с разговором, а потом тебя уже не было в поместье, и никто не знал, куда вы исчезли. Отец после этого вас долго разыскивал.

Неподалеку от них уже весело трещал костер, а сидевший возле огня Мач время от времени бросал в сторону Робина и Гая опасливые взгляды.

— …И, знаешь, я только недавно это понял. Даже не в Святой земле, а здесь, в Англии. Уже в Шервуде.  
_"… Особенно, когда давно знакомые, и вроде бы, близкие люди гнали нас самих отовсюду, словно бродячих псов…" — горло Робина сдавил спазм._  
— Мой отец… если бы несчастье случилось с ним, и это он вернулся домой… — он запнулся, не в силах произнести ненавистное слово, — _больным_, я бы тоже защищал его до последнего, несмотря ни на что. И убил бы любого, посмевшего поднять на него руку.

Время шло. Робин невидящим взглядом смотрел куда-то перед собой. В голове была странная пустота, навалилась дикая усталость, как после изнурительного боя. Но одновременно с этим пришло и облегчение, вроде того, что появляется, когда к концу дня сбрасываешь с себя тяжелый пыльный доспех. Гисборн тоже молчал. Да и не нужны были сейчас никакие слова.

— Хозяин Робин, — неуверенно нарушил тишину Мач. — Может быть, пойдете сюда? И вы, сэр Гай, тоже. Там ведь холодно сидеть. А я… могу отойти. Я уже согрелся, честно.  
Не сговариваясь, оба встали и направились к костру.


	19. Перекрестки дорог

Шитье, как и вышивка, не входила в число любимых занятий леди Мэриан, но в их мире рукоделие являлось уделом всех женщин, от последней крестьянки до королевы. Не говоря уже о том, что сие умение требовалось в жизни чаще, чем хотелось бы. Да и предаваться безделью тоже было не в ее привычках. 

Очередной раз уколов палец, девушка с досадой отложила работу в сторону. Одеяло, которое она шила из скопившихся разноцветных лоскутов, было почти готово, осталось красиво подшить края. Но законченная работа на сей раз не приносила удовлетворения, скорее, наоборот. Неопределенность последних дней выводила из себя, и хуже всего было то, что она ничего не могла с этим сделать.

Сбросив мягкие домашние туфли, она забралась в кресло с ногами. "Ну и пусть не подобает!" — мелькнула в голове сердитая мысль.

Сэр Эдвард, придвинув стол к камину, разбирал отчет управляющего, временами посматривая на дочь.

— Мэриан… — он отложил в сторону перо, которым делал на полях пометки.  
— Ммм?  
— Королева Алиенора провела под арестом почти 16 лет, — словно продолжая начатый разговор, заметил сэр Эдвард, по-своему истолковав беспокойное поведение дочери.

— Тебе же нужно лишь немного подождать, пока бандиты не будут схвачены. Рано или поздно это случится. И потом, разве сэр Гай не обещал тебе, что позаботится о пострадавших от разбоя селянах и семьях убитых стражников? Поборов пока тоже не будет…

— Да, папа, — на губах Мэриан появилась теплая улыбка. — И… я рада, что Робин не причастен к тем ужасным грабежам, — тихо добавила она после недолгого молчания.

Лорд Найтон серьезно кивнул.  
— Я тоже, дочка.

**  
Они договорились встретиться завтра утром на постоялом дворе "Шпоры короля", что у северных ворот. 

Предположение Гая, что за разбоем может стоять кто-то из местных лордов (не считая обычных бродяг), было не слишком приятным, однако не лишенным оснований. Робину самому пришлось столкнуться с подобным в Аквитании, перед самым походом в Святую землю, когда он сопровождал Ричарда в его карательной экспедиции против разбойных сеньоров, грабивших паломников на пути к испанской святыне Сантьяго-де-Компостела.

Это воспоминание потянуло за собой и другое — о происшествии в королевском лагере год назад. Оно до сих пор не давало Робину покоя, пусть и стало менее острым и тягостным. Но затрагивать эту тему сейчас было не время, и не место. Иначе они с Гисборном рисковали вновь вцепиться друг другу в глотки, разрушив с таким трудом достигнутое соглашение. Было уже хорошо, что они вообще смогли поговорить. Однако желание разобраться в этой темной истории никуда не исчезло.

Погруженный в свои размышления, он почти не слушал болтовни Мача, которого сейчас просто распирало от счастья. В заплечном мешке шервудского повара ехали вожделенные мука с ячменной крупой, соль и масло, а драгоценный новый котелок, тоже наполненный доверху разной снедью, он нес в руке.

— … она была добрая, леди Гислейн, — донесся, наконец, до Робина голос Мача. — И пироги в их доме всегда были такие вкусные. Сейчас бы тех, что с яблоками, — Мач мечтательно вздохнул. — Или булочек с корицей…

— Ты лишь о своем животе и думаешь, Мач, — отозвался Робин, но на сей раз без обычного раздражения и досады.  
— И не только о своем, — парировал тот, ничуть не обидевшись. 

Затем, словно что-то вспомнив, с беспокойством спросил:  
— А ты все думаешь про то покушение, мастер Робин?

— Как командир королевской охраны, я не имел права так напиваться, — чуть помолчав, ответил тот. — Несмотря ни на что. К тому же, то трофейное вино оказалось редкостной гадостью, — Робин невесело усмехнулся.

— Трофейное? — оруженосец недоуменно захлопал ресницами. — Почему "трофейное", хозяин?

— Разве ты не помнишь? — Робин против воли улыбнулся. — Недели за две до этого мы захватили караван с грузом, предназначенный для армии султана. Оружие, шатры, провизия, фураж для лошадей…

— Да, это я помню, — Мач замялся. — Но вино, мастер Робин. Сарацины его не пьют, разве вы позабыли? Они бы не стали возить его с собой. А те кувшины привезли из Акры — я сам видел, как их выгружали.

— Что ты сказал? 

Резко остановившись, Робин повернулся к оруженосцу. Переспрашивать даже не стоило. Теперь он и сам не понимал, как мог упустить такую деталь, пусть она и не проясняла ситуацию.

— Но ты не виноват, хозяин, — растерявшийся Мач схватил хозяина за плечо. — Ты же сразу проснулся, когда на наш лагерь напали. А Ричард — нет, ты сам рассказывал, что он продолжал спать. А ведь его величество почти не пил в тот вечер.

— Не пил? — голос Робина неожиданно охрип.

Его голова вновь пошла кругом. Глядя на словно окаменевшее лицо хозяина, несчастный оруженосец уже клял себя за длинный язык.  
— Ну, то есть пил, но мало, — пробормотал Мач. — Хотя долго сидел с нами у костра. Шутил, смеялся, рассказывал разные байки. Все как обычно. Но он ведь все-таки, король, и не к лицу ему надираться, как простому ратнику…

Оруженосец говорил что-то еще, но Робин словно оглох и почти его не слышал. Заметив это, Мач испуганно умолк и теперь топтался рядом. С трудом совладав с собой, Робин сделал глубокий вдох. "Так, стоп… будем решать вопросы по порядку".

Для начала нужно вернуться в лагерь и рассказать ребятам о договоренности с Гисборном. Затем выяснить, кто занимается разбоем и держит в страхе всю округу. А с этим покушением…

"В этой истории я, может быть, даже поостерегся докапываться до истины" — неожиданно вспомнились Робину слова лорда Найтона. — "И в любом случае, я запрещаю тебе вмешивать во все это мою дочь…"

Опальный граф вздохнул.  
— Мы подумаем об этом чуть позже, Мач…

**  
— Перемирие?

В глазах разбойников явственно читалось недоверие. Встревоженные долгим отсутствием Робина и Мача, они уже собирались нарушить приказ и отправиться на поиски, когда те возвратились в лагерь. 

— Будет правильнее сказать "соглашение", — ответил их командир. — Начнем с него, и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Посвятив друзей в суть дела, он также сообщил о своем намерении вновь встретиться с Гисборном завтра утром.  
— Возможно, нам придется объединить усилия, — закончил объяснения Робин, — чтобы покончить с теми бандитами.

— И мы ему поверим? — Джон не смог сдержать возмущения. — Этому… Гисборну?  
— А у нас есть выбор? — отозвался Алан.

Уилл и Джак молча переглянулись. Выбора у них действительно не было. Во всяком случае, пока.

**

"Зачем ждать утра в лесу, если можно отправиться в Ноттингем прямо сейчас?" — Робин повернулся на своем топчане, поудобнее пристроив под голову мешок с сеном, заменяющий ему подушку. — "К тому же, на постоялом дворе можно узнать что-нибудь еще…"

Нельзя сказать, что Робина не одолевали сомнения по поводу завтрашней встречи, которая вполне могла оказаться западней. Да, Гисборн сказал при прощании, что стража его не тронет. И Робин чувствовал, что Гай не лжет. Вернее, не лгал в тот момент. Но кто мог поручиться, что Гисборн не передумает, и воспользуется шансом, чтобы покончить с ним? Ведь их разногласия никуда не делись. Они по-прежнему в разных лагерях; прибавить к этому личные мотивы… 

Вожак шервудской шайки тряхнул головой, отгоняя тревожные мысли.  
"Не нужно сейчас думать о плохом. Но принять меры предосторожности все же не помешает".

— Куда ты опять собрался, Робин… — забеспокоился Мач, угадав намерения своего хозяина, потянувшегося за оружием и плащом.  
— В Ноттингем, — отозвался тот.  
— Сейчас? Не смеха ради, Робин, ты спятил? — оторвавшись от починки прохудившегося сапога, поддержал повара Алан. — Зимой темнеет рано.

— Зато завтра не придется выезжать спозаранку, — Робин пожал плечами. — Одолжу лошадь в Локсли и переночую на постоялом дворе. К тому же, если я приеду пораньше, то успею осмотреться на месте.

— Я поеду с тобой, хозяин, — отпускать Робина одного верный оруженосец не собирался.  
— Нет, я поеду один, — тот покачал головой. — Не стоит привлекать к себе ненужное внимание.  
— А если это ловушка? И Гисборн прикажет тебя схватить и бросить в тюрьму? — подозрительно нахмурился Джон.

— Тогда мы узнаем, чего стоят наши договоренности и его слово, — отрезал Робин, отметая дальнейшие возражения.  
— Но до Локсли мы тебя все же проводим, — Уилл решительно поднялся со своего места.

Одобрительно кивнув, Джон последовал его примеру.

**

Гай вернулся к себе лишь после третьей смены дневного караула. Единственное окно в комнате закрывал от уличного холода деревянный ставень, и обстановка тонула в полумраке. Затеплив свечи на столе, Гай поворошил тлеющие в камине угли и подбросил к ним сухих поленьев. Подождав, пока огонь разгорится, опустился в обитое мягким сукном кресло с высокой спинкой и вытянул ноги к очагу.

После нескольких часов, проведенных в разъездах, тепло и тишина успокаивали и расслабляли.  
А если закрыть глаза, то можно попытаться представить, что он снова дома. Где никто не уходил на войну, никто не умирал, а пожар, изгнание и его отчаянные попытки выгрызть себе дорогу в жизни — просто долгий, утомительный сон. Вроде тех, что приходят во время лихорадки.

После сегодняшней встречи с Гудом он чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела. Не хотелось ни ехать в Локсли с его словно вновь ожившими призраками прошлого, ни возвращаться в давящие серые стены Ноттингема.  
За прошедшие годы он так свыкся с грузом своей вины, что поначалу даже не почувствовал облегчения, когда те давние обвинения — и гласные, и негласные, с него сняли. Только жгучую ненависть, лишь выплеснув которую, можно было хоть немного заглушить боль от нахлынувших воспоминаний. А затем пришла горечь. И понимание, что, несмотря на все услышанные от Гуда покаянные слова, последствия той давней истории для него не изменятся.

"Да еще это соглашение, пусть и временное…"  
По правде говоря, Гай не имел никакого желания договариваться с Гудом, как делиться с ним своими догадками. Пусть даже их нынешняя цель совпадала. Неприязнь и недоверие к бывшему приятелю никуда не делась, как и желание от него избавиться. Дурная же привычка Гуда всюду совать свой нос и лезть, куда не просят, тоже не располагала к перемирию. И эта договоренность могла лишь усложнить ситуацию. Но возможность хотя бы ненадолго обезопасить северную дорогу и замок от визитов шервудского паразита и его шайки, — показалась Гаю неплохой ценой. В дальнейшем же ему бы не хотелось иметь с ним дел.

Постепенно усталость брала свое. Гай рассеянно наблюдал, как в очаге с легким треском воздвигались и тут же рушились огненные замки. Это зрелище невольно завораживало и притягивало взор, отвлекало от мрачных мыслей, убаюкивало, и незаметно для себя он погрузился в тревожный сон.

**

Чье-то негромкое и деликатное покашливание вывело рыцаря из забытья, возвращая его в настоящее. Гай вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Видимо, он и впрямь задремал, и поэтому не слышал стука в дверь. Повернув голову, он страдальчески поморщился — шея и спина от неудобного положения словно одеревенели, — и только тогда заметил стоящего неподалеку замкового капеллана.  
Отец Ансельм, также исполняющий обязанности секретаря шерифа, а порой — еще одного писца, нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу, прижимая к груди ворох бумаг. Человек аскетичный, дотошный и добросердечный, он служил в замке уже лет пятнадцать, и во всем, что касалось работы с документами, на него можно было положиться без сомнений.

— Я прошу прощения, сэр Гай, — извиняющимся тоном начал священник, — но вы сказали, что это срочно.  
С этими словами он протянул Гаю исписанный лист.  
— Я составил список, как вы и просили, милорд, — продолжил он. — И отдельно выделил имена тех дворян, кто получил права на землю за последние годы, с тех пор, как сэр Эдвард… — священник запнулся, — оставил должность.

Гай кивнул.  
— Благодарю вас, отец Ансельм.

Капеллан ушел так же тихо, как и появился. Потянувшись, разминая затекшие мышцы, Гай почувствовал себя немного лучше. Развернув бумагу и наклонившись поближе к свету, пробежал глазами по ровным, аккуратным строчкам. Наткнувшись на одно из имен, нахмурился.  
"Возможно ли это?"

Подозрение, поначалу смутное, приобретало все более четкие очертания. Непроизвольно смяв в кулаке листок, рыцарь еле подавил в себе желание скомкать его еще больше и швырнуть в огонь камина. А вслед за ним отправить все, что подвернется под руку. Судорожно втянув в себя воздух, Гай постарался успокоиться и прикрыл глаза.  
За прошедшие годы облик того темноволосого, худощавого человека с резкими и жесткими чертами лица почти изгладился из его памяти, однако рыцарь был уверен, что узнает его, если увидит вновь. Чувствуя, как внутри вновь закипает бешенство, Гай стиснул зубы. Разумеется, нужно будет все проверить.

"И к черту Гуда! Вместе с его папашей и откровениями…"

В этот момент в коридоре послышался топот бегущих ног, а затем кто-то затарабанил в дверь.  
— Милорд! Сэр Гай…  
— Да! — почти прорычал Гай в крайнем раздражении.  
"Этот день когда-нибудь закончится?!"

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился десятник Марк. Чуть посторонившись, он впустил в комнату запыхавшегося стражника, высокого и нескладного парня по прозвищу Жила. Узнав в нем одного из тех, что были приставлены охранять поместье Найтон, Гай почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тугой ком. Резко поднявшись с кресла, он шагнул вперед.  
—Что?  
— Нет, милорд, — стараясь предотвратить грозу, гонец отчаянно замотал головой. — С ними все в порядке. Но в поместье привезли раненого, которого нашли на дороге. Вот сэр Эдвард меня и отправил. Велели сообщить. А там…  
— Где именно его нашли?

Прибрав многострадальную бумагу в поясной кошель, Гай потянулся за плащом. Уже смеркалось, но осмотреть местность все же стоило. Возможно, им повезет и удастся обнаружить хоть какую-то зацепку? До того, как все следы заметет снегом. И на этот раз они возьмут с собой собак и смоляные факелы. 

**

Робину не было нужды загонять коня — до закрытия городских ворот оставалось достаточно времени, и он не сомневался, что успеет попасть в Ноттингем засветло. Но вскоре его обогнал всадник, в котором без труда угадывался один из "полосатых" стражников Гисборна. Это внушало тревогу. Возможно, вояка просто выполнял поручение начальства и теперь торопился вернуться в замок. Но что, если что-то стряслось? Пустив лошадь галопом, Робин поспешил следом.

Улицы были немноголюдны, и проехать по ним не составило большого труда. Холод не располагал к долгим прогулкам и, покончив с необходимыми делами, горожане спешили к родным очагам. А те, кто волей случая оказался вдали от дома, искали пристанища в тавернах или на постоялых дворах. 

Решив, что еще успеет найти место для ночлега, Робин спешился. Сейчас ему хотелось подойти к замку поближе и немного выждать в укромном месте. Возможно, удастся что-нибудь выяснить — не все слуги жили в замке постоянно, кое-кто из них на ночь возвращался к себе домой. И в любом случае, у него в запасе останется весь этот вечер и следующее утро, чтобы послушать сплетни и новости на постоялом дворе.

Долго караулить не пришлось. Весьма скоро внутренний двор словно ожил. Забегали стражники, выводя оседланных лошадей, слышался лай собак.  
"Похоже, о спокойной ночи можно забыть…"  
А вот и сам Гисборн, — Робин увидел на крыльце высокую фигуру помощника шерифа.

"Попытаться подойти к нему сейчас или посмотреть, куда они поедут и примкнуть уже в дороге?" — разбойник нахмурился, раздумывая. — "Пожалуй, второй вариант безопаснее".

Гисборн дал команду отправляться, и вскоре его отряд направился к северным воротам. Там произошла небольшая заминка, — в город только что въехала груженая дровами телега, и Робин решил воспользоваться случаем.  
Заметив крутящегося неподалеку знакомого субъекта в низко надвинутом на лицо капюшоне, Гай бросил в его сторону свирепый взгляд. "Только Гуда здесь не хватало!" Однако ничего не сказал, лишь хмуро бросил:  
— Не отставай.

**

К вечеру поднялся хлесткий, порывистый ветер. Он наотмашь бил по щекам, а колючие снежинки царапали кожу. Однако это помогло Гаю несколько прийти в себя.

Ехали молча. Казалось, Гисборн стал еще более угрюмым и замкнутым, и Робин не сразу решился заговорить. Наконец, он не выдержал.  
— Хотя бы, куда мы едем?  
— В поместье Найтон, — сухо ответил Гай, давая понять, что не намерен продолжать беседу.  
"Куда?" — от неожиданности Робин едва не остановился, и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не обрушить на Гисборна град вопросов. Но чуть погодя несколько успокоился. Случись в маноре что-то серьезное, помощник шерифа взял бы с собой куда больше солдат. И все-таки тревога не отпускала.

Они миновали часовню св. Николаса, покровителя путников, затем проехали еще полмили, когда впереди, у перелеска, послышалось конское ржание, а затем — громкая ругань и женский крик.  
Одна и та же мысль заставила Гая и Робина похолодеть.  
"Мэриан?" — Робин не заметил, что произнес имя вслух.  
— Она же мне обещала… — резко выдохнув, Гай пришпорил коня и помчался в сторону шума.

Да, леди Найтон дала ему честное слово, что поместье покидать не будет, но кто знает, что там могло произойти?

**

Это небольшое расстояние они преодолели вмиг. В том, что жертва нападения — не дочь лорда Найтона, они поняли сразу. Однако вид сидящей на обочине женщины в темном плаще, отчаянно пытавшейся отбиться от двух бандитов с помощью узкого кинжала, в то время как третий разбойник старался совладать с рыжей лошадью, — зрелище не слишком успокаивающее в любом случае.

Всего разбойников на дороге оказалось трое. Заметив отряд стражников и двух больших собак, они тут же бросились в лес, но один почти сразу же споткнулся о вылезший из земли корень. Второму тоже не удалось далеко уйти. Третий попытался сбежать на захваченной лошади, но один из замковых псов успел вцепиться в ногу бандита. От боли и неожиданности тот дернул поводья и бедное животное, и без того испуганное шумом и собачьим лаем, встало на дыбы. Бандит вылетел из седла и остался лежать на земле, оглушенный.

Пока стража вязала и обыскивала разбойников, Робин подбежал к молодой даме, делавшей безуспешные попытки подняться — очевидно, ноги не держали ее, — и помог встать. Убедившись, что ей не успели причинить большого вреда, и в целом она не пострадала, Робин смог рассмотреть ее внимательнее. Среднего роста, изящная, с темными волосами, собранными на затылке в тяжелый узел. Глаза леди, как и ее правильные, тонкие черты лица сердечком показались ему неуловимо знакомыми, однако сейчас было не лучшее время строить догадки.

К ним направлялся Гай. И явно не за тем, чтобы справиться о самочувствии леди.  
— Какого дьявола, женщина?! — разгневанный рыцарь обрушил ярость на голову незнакомки. — Вы что, не слышали о разбойниках? Или вам жить надоело?

Та, оглушенная вспышкой бешенства Гисборна, попятилась и едва вновь не упала.

— Все приличные женщины сидят по домам, а не пускаются в путь, на ночь глядя, да еще в одиночку! У вас что, нет мужа или родных, чтобы присматривать за вами?  
— Хватит уже орать, Гисборн, — Робин попытался утихомирить разбушевавшегося рыцаря.

Женщина при этих словах вздрогнула. Ее широко распахнутые глаза впились в Гая со странной смесью страха, удивления и неуверенности. Заметив это, Робин шагнул к ней и взял за руку.  
— Ты ее пугаешь…

— Она и должна быть напугана! — рявкнул Гай, ткнув пальцем в сторону извечного противника. — Может, теперь в ее пустой голове хоть что-то появится! Словно мало мне воплей шерифа, забот с гарнизоном, делами графства и разбойников всех мастей, включая твою чертову шайку, пропади она пропадом вместе с Вейзи! Еще и трупа этой безголовой курицы не хватало! Как думаешь, кому пришлось бы отчитываться за эту смерть перед ее семьей?!

— Ладно, ладно… — Робин поднял ладонь в примиряющем жесте. — Надо все-таки проводить леди домой. Не можем же мы оставить ее посреди дороги.  
— Миледи, — обратился он к женщине, — мы…

Гай раздраженно фыркнул. Робин тут же поправился.  
— _Я_ провожу вас, если вы скажете, куда направлялись.

Незнакомка продолжала молчать, переводя настороженный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Не получив ответа, Робин бросил озадаченный взгляд на Гисборна.

— Вы будете отвечать или нет? — Гай явно не был склонен любезничать.  
— Гисборн… — Робин сделал еще одну попытку напомнить рыцарю о хороших манерах.  
— Заткнись, Гуд!

Тем временем женщина сделала шаг по направлению к Гаю.  
—Guy?… — ее голос прозвучал неуверенно. — Mon frère doux? Es-tu vraiment?

На мгновение повисла тишина. Гисборн обескураженно смотрел на спасенную ими даму.  
— Изабелла? Что ты здесь делаешь?

\---------------

Guy?… Mon frère doux? Es-tu vraiment? (фр.) — Гай?... Мой милый брат? Это правда ты?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** 3 дневная стража - примерно с полудня до 3 часов дня.
> 
> * В 1173 г. старшие сыновья Генриха II вместе со своей матерью Алиенорой Аквитанской подняли против него мятеж. Алиенора также возглавила бунт аквитанских баронов. В конце 1174 г. мятеж был подавлен. Королева была арестована при попытке бегства в Париж, и доставлена в Англию, где была заключена в замке Сарум (Уилтшир), позже переведена в Винчестер, где просидела до самой смерти мужа - в 1189 г. Король так и не простил ее.


	20. Дела семейные

— И все равно мне это не нравится, — пробурчал Джон, вновь устраиваясь на своем любимом месте у очага.

Вернувшись в лагерь, они с Уиллом стряхнули снег с плащей, и плотнее придвинули к входу толстый дощатый щит, что служил им вместо дверей, а также защищал от холода и тонких белых пальцев надвигающейся метели. В такую погоду лучше всего быть ежом, который, свернувшись в устланной листьями норке, уже впал в зимнюю спячку, или белкой, уютно устроившейся в дупле, где у нее припрятаны запасы. Желудей и орехов в этом году было много.

— А сидеть с голодным брюхом тебе нравится? — поддел его Алан.  
— Или ходить босиком? — добавил он, скептически оглядывая свою поношенную обувку.

Худо-бедно ее удалось подлатать, но надолго этого ремонта вряд ли хватит. Хорошо, если протянет до весны.

— Я говорю о Робине, — здоровяк сердито зыркнул в сторону неисправимого балагура. — Если этот… не к ночи будь помянут, нарушит обещание…  
— Мне думается, что если кто его и нарушит, так это сам Робин, — фыркнул Алан. — Не смеха ради, но он найдет себе приключения даже на ровном месте.

Недовольно засопев, Джон насупился. Возразить было нечего.

**  
— …А потом я, наверное, свернула не на ту дорогу… — донесся до Робина негромкий голос Изабеллы.

Вожак шервудской шайки стоял чуть поодаль, делая вид, что всецело занят своей лошадью. Он не мог слышать всего разговора, однако старался не упустить даже малости. Его разбирало любопытство. Этой неожиданной встречей он был удивлен не меньше Гисборна. "Изабелла? Та самая тихоня, что с увлечением возилась с тряпичными куклами и хвостом ходила за матерью, леди Гислейн?" На миг он позабыл не только о своей застарелой вражде с Гисборном, но даже о возможном его участии в покушении на Ричарда.

— Значит, поначалу ты решила, что это — люди твоего мужа? — хмуро уточнил Гай, молча выслушав сбивчивые и торопливые объяснения сестры. — Он знает, куда ты могла сбежать?

Кивнув, Изабелла попыталась потуже стянуть на груди полы теплого плаща, чтобы заглушить охватившую ее нервную дрожь. При мысли о том, что могло случиться, не появись на дороге так вовремя отряд Гая, ее передернуло от отвращения. К тому же, после нескольких часов в дороге она устала и продрогла.

— Он однажды обмолвился, что ты поступил на службу к шерифу Ноттингема.

_"Что я слышал, Изабо… — вновь вспомнился ей язвительный голос мужа. — Твой незадачливый братец умудрился занять должность помощника шерифа. Хотя зная, как ему обычно везет, — последнее слово он произнес с особой насмешкой, — не думаю, что он долго на ней продержится…"_

— А также о том, что я — цепной пес Вейзи и ужас всего графства, чьим именем крестьяне пугают своих детей, — криво усмехнулся Гай. — Так?

Изабелла не ответила. Проглотив подступивший к горлу ком, она отвернулась. Гай устало потер переносицу. "Ладно. Расспросы могут и подождать".

Сейчас следовало заняться куда более важными делами. Прежде всего — доставить разбойников в замок, — разбираться с ними он будет уже завтра. Хотя вряд ли эти нечестивцы из "той" банды, скорее всего, обычные бродяги — вилланы, сбежавшие от хозяина или нарушившие закон. И тот раненый, что сейчас лежит в Найтоне, наверняка жертва этой же троицы. Так или иначе, придется отложить осмотр места, где его нашли, до утра.

И как быть с нежданно свалившейся на голову сестрицей? Взять с собой в Найтон? Наверняка придется задержаться там на всю ночь, а отвечать на вопросы Мэриан, почему он никогда не упоминал о сестре, Гай был не готов. Тем более, после сегодняшней встречи с бывшим приятелем, о которой хотелось вообще забыть, как о страшном сне. А до манора Локсли еще далеко. Или все-таки сделать крюк, оставить Беллу на попечение слуг, а затем спокойно ехать в Найтон? Но в таком случае он доберется туда лишь к ночи. Да еще, как назло, черти вновь принесли Гуда… Что ему в лесу не сиделось?!

С трудом подавив в себе очередную волну раздражения, Гай вздохнул. Впрочем, если потихоньку предупредить Беллу, чтобы не говорила у Найтонов лишнего, то может все обойдется. Что до Гуда, то он наверняка и сам сочтет за лучшее помалкивать. Они расскажут лишь о заключенном на время соглашении, и этого будет достаточно.

**

Гай отошел в сторону, чтобы дать своим людям последние распоряжения. Темнело быстро, а посему пришлось запалить предусмотрительно захваченные с собой смоляные факелы. В неверных отблесках пламени и без того неприветливый зимний лес выглядел еще более жутким, вызывая в памяти страшные сказки о злых духах, которые иногда рассказывала нянюшка. "Их если и слушать, то разве что лежа в кровати под теплым одеялом" — Изабелла тихонько шмыгнула покрасневшим от холода носом. Первоначальная эйфория от обретенной, наконец, долгожданной свободы, потихоньку уходила, уступая место тревоге. Стоя возле своей рыжей кобылы, она настороженно наблюдала за братом. Поверил он ей или нет? И не стоит ли ждать в скором времени визита ненавистного мужа? Ей с таким трудом удалось от него сбежать…

Также ее внимание привлек молодой человек, что ранее помог ей подняться на ноги. "Возможный друг или возможный враг? Кажется, Гай назвал его Гудом", — Изабелла нахмурила тонкие брови, припоминая услышанное. Судя по одежде, этот парень явно не был одним из стражников, да и с Гаем держался на равных. "Тот самый Робин Гуд, известный разбойник? Но в таком случае, что за дела могут связывать его с Гаем, помощником шерифа?"

Ее размышления были прерваны. Чей-то зычный голос дал команду, и наконец, под надежным конвоем из шести солдат, — всех, кого Гай брал с собой, а также замковых псов, — бандитов отправили в замок. Туда же Гай велел отвезти отнятое у разбойников оружие и найденные при обыске ближних кустов заплечные мешки, — очевидно, с награбленным добром, и сдать все это под ответственность тюремщика, мастера Седрика.

Теперь можно было ехать дальше. Тихо перемолвившись с сестрой парой слов, Гай помог ей взобраться на лошадь, и поредевшая кавалькада, состоящая теперь из четырех человек, продолжила прерванное путешествие. Впереди ехал Жила, освещая путь факелом. Робин, также не избежавший временной повинности факелоносца, замыкал отряд. Оставалось надеяться, что новых неожиданностей на дороге им больше не встретится.

**  
Чем ближе подъезжали к поместью Найтон, тем сильнее Робина охватывало беспокойство. Во-первых, он понятия не имел, как его там встретят. Что, если сэр Эдвард и Мэриан тоже поверили в его причастность к последним бесчинствам в округе? Во-вторых, он все еще не придумал, как объяснит им свое появление в компании Гисборна. Во всей этой заварухе он не успел обговорить с Гаем этот вопрос, как и выяснить причину, по которой помощнику шерифа понадобилось срочно нестись в Найтон-холл, да еще брать с собой собак. Покрепче ухватив факел, Робин в итоге решил, что идея осенит его прямо на месте. Обычно так и выходило, почему же ему не может повезти и на этот раз?

**  
Их ждали. Дверь приоткрылась, и испуганный слуга выглянул наружу, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту. Узнав в одном из прибывших помощника шерифа, он посторонился, впуская их в дом. Выбежавший на шум конюх с помощником практически бегом увели уставших лошадей в теплое стойло. К этому времени снег уже валил стеной, заметая следы и словно отрезая обитателей дома от всего остального мира.

В мягком полумраке каминного зала, все, казалось, дышало уютом и покоем.

— Мы сомневались, стоит ли извещать на ночь глядя, сэр Гай, — поднявшись с кресла, обеспокоенный хозяин дома направился навстречу гостям. — В такую-то непогоду…

Он прервался на полуслове. Его взгляд упал на двух спутников Гисборна. Молодая леди, что стояла за плечом сэра Гая, была ему незнакома, в отличие от второго нежданного гостя. Однако если сэр Эдвард и удивился его появлению, да еще в столь необычной компании, то вида не подал, справедливо рассудив, что объяснение не заставит себя ждать.

— Робин… — лорд Найтон приветствовал опального графа сухо и сдержанно.

Стянув с головы капюшон, вожак шервудской шайки виновато улыбнулся, однако в его глазах плясал озорной огонек.  
— Простите за вторжение, сэр Эдвард, — Робин развел руки в стороны в знак мирных намерений, — но так сложились обстоятельства.   
— Надеюсь, для бедного замерзшего путника отыщется теплый уголок на ночь, и его не выставят за порог, где темно, страшно и холодно? — жалобно протянул он, подражая интонациям Мача.

— Только если "бедный путник" пообещает вести себя прилично, _граф Хантингтон_, — усмехнулся лорд Найтон, жестом приглашая гостей к теплу очага. "Этот несносный мальчишка никогда не перестанет дурачиться".

"Как — _Хантингтон_?" — обернувшись, Изабелла встретилась взглядом с Робином.

Тот незаметно для остальных хулигански подмигнул ей, и его улыбка на миг стала еще шире. Но почти сразу же погасла, а взгляд стал серьезным. Гай посторонился, пропуская вперед сестру.  
— Леди Изабелла Торнтон, — глухо проговорил он. — Моя сестра.

**  
Мэриан вышла из своей комнаты, едва внизу тяжело закрылась входная дверь. Стоя в тени, некоторое время прислушивалась к голосам внизу — очевидно, Гай приехал не один.  
"Робин?!" — она спустилась на пару ступенек — убедиться, что ей не почудилось. — "И главное, ведет себя так, словно и нет у него с Гисборном никакой давней вражды. Гай тоже выглядит на удивление спокойным… сестра?"

Голова Мэриан пошла кругом. Происходящее напоминало какой-то злой фарс. "Хорошо, пусть эти двое и дальше думают, что никто ничего не знает. Она сама обещала отцу не вмешиваться и, возможно, он был прав. Но леди Изабелла вряд ли будет молчать. Или будет? Но, в конце концов, это становится уже просто нелепо. И глупо". Взяв себя в руки, она шагнула на следующую ступеньку, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал спокойно и ровно.  
— Добро пожаловать…

**  
— Добро пожаловать, — послышался чей-то мягкий голос и, повернув голову, Изабелла увидела спускающуюся вниз по лестнице темноволосую девушку. 

— Мэриан, моя дочь, — представил ее хозяин дома, когда та приблизилась. 

— Мэр… — на лице Робина вновь появилась шальная улыбка. Видимо, его вся эта ситуация начала забавлять.

"Как это на него похоже…"

— Робин Локсли… — констатировала Мэриан и вздохнула. — И почему я не удивлена?

— Рада вас видеть, сэр Гай, — обратилась она уже к рыцарю. — Мы действительно думали отложить это до утра…

— Вы правильно сделали, что отправили в замок гонца, — очень серьезно ответил Гай, взяв ее за руку. — Я… по дороге сюда нам удалось предотвратить несчастье. И теперь тремя мерзавцами будет меньше, — его голос стал жестким.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд сэра Эдварда Робин утвердительно кивнул.

**  
— Один из наших арендаторов нашел его без сознания, у обочины дороги, по пути домой из Ноттингема… — рассказывал сэр Эдвард, когда гости удобно устроились. — Его хорошо перевязали, и одна из служанок за ним присматривает. Только он еще не пришел в себя…

Однако Гай все же попросил Мэриан отвести к нему. Хотя бы для того, чтоб ненадолго избавиться от общества Гуда. Первоначальное опасение Гая, что девушка и ее отец начнут задавать вопросы о неожиданном появлении у него сестры, не оправдалось, и он понемногу успокоился. "У меня еще будет время все объяснить Мэриан…" Он прошел следом за ней в небольшую комнату, где лежал раненный. Обычно это помещение отводили для слуг приехавших гостей, и в другие дни оно пустовало. Неяркий свет масляной лампы выхватил из темноты черты худого, костистого лица.  
Гай тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Похоже, сегодня судьба решила над ним зло подшутить, подбрасывая один сюрприз за другим. "Ламберт? Этот-то что здесь позабыл?!"

— Гай! — встревожившись, Мэриан легонько тронула рыцаря за плечо. — Что случилось? Вы знаете этого человека?  
Словно очнувшись ото сна, Гай с трудом кивнул. Вновь неприятно заныло предплечье, где вместо памятной татуировки сейчас красовался уродливый шрам.   
— Да. Его зовут Ламбертом.

С молодым изобретателем Гай познакомился около года назад, в Дувре. Он как раз вернулся из Святой земли, куда ездил по тайному поручению шерифа. При воспоминании о той кошмарной поездке Гая до сих пор мутило. Всю дорогу через континент — от побережья Нормандии до Марселя, он практически не вылезал из седла, — хорошо, что денег хватало для частой смены лошадей. И, ступив едва не в последний момент на борт корабля, уже готовившегося отплыть на Сицилию, рухнул на жесткую кровать и проспал почти сутки. А шторм, настигший их посреди Средиземного моря? От громовых раскатов, завываний ветра и ударов волн о борта, корабль натужно скрипел и трещал так, что казалось, вот-вот развалится на части…   
Обратный путь, к счастью, оказался гораздо спокойнее, да и лошадь менять теперь не приходилось. Правда, из-за сезонных осенних штормов пришлось на сутки задержаться в Дьеппе, но уже на рассвете следующего дня "Святая Бригитта" покинула берега Нормандии, а к полудню достигла гавани Дувра. Гай с явным облегчением вновь ступил на твердую землю.

Конечно, поручение он выполнил. Только вот за время его отсутствия ситуация в Англии изменилась. Кто мог ожидать, что принц Джон — тихий и неприметный юноша, всегда стоящий в тени своих родителей и братьев, за короткое время сумеет приобрести столько сторонников? Очевидно, решив забрать с собой наиболее влиятельных баронов, — тех, кто мог серьезно противостоять Лоншану, или создать угрозу, перейдя на сторону младшего принца, Ричард не учел тех, кто остался. Так же, как не учел непомерных амбиций и мерзкого характера своего канцлера, что и привело в итоге к падению последнего.   
На шумных улицах города то и дело слышались разговоры о незавидном конце некогда всесильного Лоншана, распевались непристойные песенки с описанием всех его злоключений, закончившихся тем, что теперь уже бывшего папского легата водворили в тюрьму. Англия ликовала.

Гай, который ничего об этом не знал, обратился за разъяснением к одному из посетителей таверны, где ненадолго остановился, чтобы перекусить. Ему еще предстояла дорога до Ноттингема. Прилично одетый горожанин, худой и высокий, охотно поведал рыцарю все подробности вчерашней истории.  
— Поделом, — закончил рассказ его собеседник, назвавшийся Ламбертом. — Этот каналья иного и не заслуживает.

Узнав о позорном бегстве канцлера, шериф бесновался так, что казалось, его хватит удар. Пришлось срочно посылать в госпиталь св. Томаса за сведущим монахом, чтобы милорду отворили кровь. Но то ли брат Теобальд от волнения несколько перестарался и выпустил крови чуть больше положенного; то ли вспышка ярости оказалась столь тяжелой, что полностью лишила милорда сил. Но весь следующий день Вейзи провел в постели, бледный и вялый. А вскоре прибыла леди Давина, и взяла здоровье дорогого родственника в свои холеные ручки. О чем подолгу шептались брат с сестрой за закрытыми дверями, Гаю осталось неизвестным, только Рождество шериф праздновал уже в Лондоне, при дворе принца Джона…

**  
За ужином гости сэра Эдварда поняли, насколько проголодались за день, и за трапезой почти не разговаривали. Робин просто отдавал должное вкусной домашней еде, какой не ел уже давно, Гай тоже сосредоточенно думал о чем-то своем, а леди Изабелла, по-видимому, была слишком уставшей для светских бесед, хотя Мэриан пару раз ловила на себе ее быстрый взгляд.   
Час действительно был поздний, — в аббатствах наверняка скоро прозвонят к повечерию, а мирные жители лягут спать. А посему лорд Найтон вскоре предложил гостям последовать их примеру. Комнаты для них были уже приготовлены.

— Обсуждение всех насущных дел вполне может подождать до утра, — сказал он.

Гай охотно согласился — событиями сегодняшнего дня он был измотан почти до бесчувствия. В отличие от него, Робина распирало еще поговорить — однако наткнувшись на опасный синий сполох во взгляде Гая, грозящий убить прямо на месте, возражать не стал. Да и сэра Эдварда не хотелось утомлять. Они и так доставили ему немало хлопот. А Мэриан с Изабеллой поднялись наверх почти сразу после ужина. 

**  
Сон к Робину долго не шел, хотя, казалось бы, в такую метель только и спать. "Пропади твоя шайка пропадом вместе с Вейзи!" — брошенные в ярости слова Гисборна не выходили у него из головы. " Хм… может, все-таки попытаться перетянуть его на сторону законного короля?"  
Затем на память пришли слова Мача, добавившие еще одно звено к их общей головоломке, и сделавшие ее еще более запутанной. Или наоборот, более простой?

_Подозрительное вино. Перепившаяся охрана и при этом трезвый, но беспробудно спящий король. Неведомо куда запропастившиеся оруженосцы, должные почти неотлучно находиться при Ричарде и даже спать в его палатке. Отсутствие караула возле королевского шатра… _

Обрывок случайно подслушанного разговора, дающего основания полагать, что шериф — ставленник Лоншана, а не принца Джона. Полные негодования слова Тука о бывшем канцлере…

_— Преданность королю Ричарду и любовь к этой несчастной стране — не одно и то же, Робин. Ты действительно думаешь, что человек, ненавидящий Англию и презирающий всех, кто считает ее своей родиной, может сделать для нее что-то хорошее? А ведь он даже не скрывал своего отношения к ним. Он умудрился перессориться не только с младшим принцем и баронами, но даже с епископами. Тебя не было здесь, когда Лоншана изгоняли. Так вот, даже простолюдины радовались в тот день, когда это случилось…_

Вздохнув, опальный граф втайне позавидовал Гисборну, который наверняка в это время спал без задних ног, тогда как ему приходилось бороться со своими внутренними демонами. Вспомнив приправленное любезным оскалом напутствие Гая "держаться подальше от его сестры", Робин хмыкнул. Кое в чем Гисборн действительно не изменился.  
"Так может, стоит попытаться…?" — еще успел подумать он перед тем, как, наконец, заснуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Повечерие, или комплеторий – ок. 9 ч.вечера.
> 
> * Гийом Лоншан, епископ Илийский, легат папы, канцлер и некогда верховный юстициар королевства, вопреки велению Большого совета попытался бежать из Англии. Согласно одной из версий, он переоделся в монашескую рясу, по самой распространенной — в женское платье. Канцлера подвело незнание английского языка. Его задержали, установили личность и доставили в тюрьму. Слуги не смогли его вызволить. Недоброжелатели Лоншана тут же пустили слухи о злоключениях канцлера на дуврском берегу, где к нему пристал похотливый рыбак, принявший переодетого беглеца за шлюху. Позже принц Джон отдал приказ о его освобождении, и Лоншан смог уехать в Нормандию.


	21. Кое что о верности

К рассвету метель прекратилась, но небо все еще было затянуто серой пеленой, сквозь которую лишь изредка пробивались лучи восходящего солнца. Проснувшись, Гай еще некоторое время лежал, наслаждаясь покоем. Он уже и забыть успел, когда в последний раз ему удавалось выспаться. Эта ночь дала ему долгожданную передышку.

Теперь можно вернуться в замок и заняться делами. А перед этим — обсудить с лордом Найтоном тех баронов, чьи имена оказались в списке. Достав из кармана вчерашний лист, Гай перечитал его более внимательно. Лорда Вудвейла и трех его соседей Гай исключил сразу, как и вдовствующую леди Бонел, старшему сыну которой едва исполнилось пятнадцать. Граф Спенсер еще в начале осени вернулся ко двору принца Джона… Фицаланы и лорд Мертон тоже не в счет…

Остались четверо. "Нет, трое", — Гай нахмурился. — "Со сквайром Торнтоном я разберусь сам". Гисборн еще хорошо помнил, что прежде тот командовал наемниками. А если прибавить к этому манор в Дербишире и соседнем графстве… случайную встречу в Лестере, пусть и не с ним самим… да и основные приметы почти совпадают. Интересно, Белла знает о сомнительных делишках мужа? Даже если нет, она могла что-то заметить.

А еще ему необходим помощник, понял Гай. И желательно, из тех краев. Он сам знал те места не очень хорошо, а надо бы съездить и осмотреть. Причем, не привлекая к себе внимания. Конечно, у него есть небольшая карта, нарисованная двумя монахами Кирклисского монастыря, но она не подскажет тайную тропку или ближайший брод.

Раздумывая, кто из его людей может подойти, Гай спустился в гостиную.  
Сэра Эдварда там не оказалось, зато обнаружился Локсли, отчего у рыцаря вмиг испортилось настроение. Кое-как изобразив ответный приветственный кивок, он направился к стоящим возле камина креслам. Его остановил голос Робина:

— Гисборн…

**

Звук шагов на лестнице отвлек Робина от раздумий. За ночь намерение перетянуть Гисборна на "правильную" сторону несколько поутихло, но не исчезло совсем. И опальный граф решил не тянуть, откладывая задуманное на потом. Возможно, время было не самое подходящее, но скоро ли снова выпадет такая возможность? А значит, лучше сразу перейти к делу. Глубоко выдохнув, он чуть помедлил, и серьезно спросил:

— Мы можем поговорить?  
— О чем на этот раз? — Гай настороженно покосился на закадычного врага.  
— О твоей службе Вейзи, — начал тот. — О короле. О твоем… маноре твоего отца. Когда Ричард вернется, я…

В глазах Гисборна зажегся странный огонек. Сочтя это добрым знаком, Робин воодушевился. И оторопел, услышав резкий ответ — "Нет!"

— Нет? — растерянно переспросил он, решив, что ослышался.

Вмиг помрачневшая физиономия Гисборна говорила сама за себя.

— Я не хочу быть твоим вассалом, Локсли. Если ты забыл, — раздельно проговорил Гай. — Я не стану тебе подчиняться. Ты не будешь мне приказывать. И мне не нужны… подачки, — его голос неожиданно охрип.

— Хочешь сказать, предпочитаешь служить… Вейзи? — задетый за живое "подачками" и напоминанием о его давних опрометчивых словах, Робин скрипнул зубами.

— От Вейзи я хотя бы знаю, чего ждать.  
— Ничего хорошего, разумеется. Я предлагаю тебе подумать о том, чтобы перейти на сторону Ричарда.

— В обмен на манор? — Гай саркастически усмехнулся. — И кем же я буду после этого, Гуд? Перебежчиком? А как же слова о верности и преданности? Помнится, однажды ты уже назвал меня… предателем. 

— Потому что долг каждого честного человека — служить своему королю! И любой, кто присягал Ричарду, а затем перешел на сторону принца Джона…

— Если хочешь знать, я не присягал Ричарду, — жестко отрезал Гай. — И не приносил ему вассальной клятвы. Меня даже не было в Англии, когда он взошел на трон. И, по правде говоря, я не понимаю верности монарху, бросающему свой народ и страну ради славы и подвигов в чужих землях. И не вижу, чем твой ненаглядный король лучше своего младшего брата или шерифа Вейзи!

— У Ричарда, в отличие от Вейзи или принца Джона, есть понятия о чести и благородстве, — вспылил Робин. — У него есть принципы!

— Королям с принципами не дают прозвище "Да-и-Нет", — огрызнулся Гай. — Король с принципами не гоняется за своим отцом, как за подстреленным оленем, чтобы сорвать с него корону. Король с принципами не оскорбляет своих союзников, отказывая им в заслуженной награде и сбрасывая их знамена в крепостной ров! Неудивительно, что после такого унижения сотни крестоносцев покинули Святую землю…

— Все было не совсем так! — перебил его Робин, пытаясь защитить короля. Но, не найдя достойных доводов в оправдание Ричарда, выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:  
— И не тебе судить об этом, тебя там не было! 

— Конечно же! — рявкнул Гай во всю мощь своих легких. — И на стенах возле Проклятой башни меня тоже не было! Ты один там сражался, остальные просто смотрели!

"Как?" — Робин ошалело смотрел на Гая. Очевидно, тот и сам не заметил, что в запале сказал лишнего. — "Гисборн участвовал в штурме Акры? Значит в тот день, на той улочке… мне не почудилось, и это был он?"

— И оставь меня в покое со своим королем! Сам хоть в лепешку расшибись ради него, мне плевать. Но не требуй, чтобы другие поступали так же!

— Ричард — законный король Англии! — выкрикнул пришедший в себя Робин, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не броситься на Гисборна с кулаками. — И хотя бы поэтому заслуживает твоего уважения!

— А если бы пять лет назад законным королем стал принц Джон? — ухмыльнулся Гай. — Как быть с твоим уважением к нему? 

— Прекратите оба, — из смежной комнаты вышел лорд Найтон и направился к ним. — Немедленно!

— Но вы же слышали, что Гисборн говорит о короле? — возмущенный Робин повернулся в сторону сэра Эдварда.

— Слышал, — ответил тот. — Но сначала позвольте мне напомнить вам о вашем же соглашении.

— К черту все соглашения! — продолжал бушевать Гай, грохнув кулаками по дубовой столешнице. — У меня нет никакого желания с утра до ночи слушать оды в честь трижды благословенного Ричарда, которому только нимба над головой не хватает! "Это" в наше соглашение не входило!

**  
Зычный голос не на шутку разъяренного Гая и грохот внизу, — словно там крушили мебель, — застал леди Торнтон врасплох в отведенных для нее гостевых покоях. От неожиданности Изабелла выронила костяную шпильку, которой собиралась закрепить прическу. Оделась она тоже сама — и вновь порадовалась, что взяла для побега самое простое платье и потому могла обойтись без посторонней помощи. Не то, чтобы она совсем не нуждалась в горничной — эта девочка, дочка лорда Найтона, предлагала дать ей в помощь одну из своих. Но… Изабелла вздохнула. Ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы чужая прислуга начала судачить о причине синяков на руках гостьи. И она отказалась.

А ведь когда-то она всерьез думала, что сможет со временем полюбить мужа — первые два года их брака прошли довольно спокойно. Только вот красивые сказки бывают лишь в книжках, и песнях бродячих менестрелей. Губы Изабеллы исказила злая усмешка. Потом… потом она уже сама перестала понимать, кого ненавидит больше — мужа или брата, отдавшего ее этому чудовищу. И неважно, что таковы были обстоятельства, а самого Гая, возможно, давно уже нет в живых.

А несколько месяцев назад Джереми привез ее в Хэсфилд. И словно нарочно — чтобы подразнить? — сообщил ей новости о Гае. Оказалось, тот не только вернулся в Англию, но и находится всего в нескольких часах езды от их нового поместья. Тогда она ничем не выдала своих мыслей и чувств. Но потихоньку начала обдумывать план побега.

Изабелла не знала, что скажет брату, когда вновь увидит его. Потребует защиты или сразу бросит ему в лицо все обиды, что накопились за долгие годы?  
Вчерашняя встреча решила за нее. Леди Торнтон была слишком уставшей и напуганной, чтобы сходу кидаться обвинениями, да и ситуация не располагала к скандалу. Пришло понимание, что не стоит ссориться с братом, когда ее разыскивает муж.

Конечно, с одной стороны, обида и желание отомстить никуда не исчезли. С другой — Гай ведь не отказался защитить ее. И, надо признать, спас от разбойников и участи куда худшей, нежели выходки сумасшедшего Торнтона. И все-таки, все-таки…

Подняв заколку, Изабелла торопливо вышла из комнаты.

**  
— Папа, что случилось?

Услышав крики в гостиной, Мэриан выбежала на лестницу. При виде двух мужчин, уже готовых вцепиться друг другу в глотки, она вихрем слетела вниз. Не менее встревоженная Изабелла осталась на верхних ступеньках. Казалось, яростный рык Гисборна был слышен в каждом углу дома.

— Мэриан, не вмешивайся! — обеспокоенный сэр Эдвард повернулся к дочери. — Тебе не хватило прошлого раза?

— Неужели вам больше говорить не о чем, кроме как о короле?! — в отчаянии выпалила Мэриан, переводя взгляд с Гая на Робина. Вчера она почти поверила их словам о перемирии. А теперь выходит, ничего не изменилось? Если не стало еще хуже…

— Дочка, пожалуйста… — мягко, но с нажимом повторил ее отец. — Не нужно.

С трудом сдерживая злые слезы, Мэриан бросилась обратно в комнату, и вскоре стало слышно, как наверху хлопнула дверь. Взгляды мужчин задержались на леди Торнтон. Она все еще стояла на лестнице, сжав губы и вцепившись тонкими пальцами в перила так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Затем, повернувшись, так же молча поднялась следом за Мэриан.  
В следующий миг в гостиную с топотом ввалились привлеченные шумом стражники, с явным намерением "хватать и тащить", если понадобится; но, оценив обстановку, они нерешительно замерли на месте. 

— Вон отсюда, — прозвучал отрывистый приказ Гая, и бравые вояки спешно ретировались. Но очевидно, далеко все же не ушли. Повисла тягостная тишина.

**  
— Прекратите, оба, — уже тише повторил сэр Эдвард, усаживаясь в кресло. — Вы перепугали леди Изабеллу и Мэриан. И мой дом — не место для драк. Сейчас вам нужно думать о другом деле — как покончить с разбойниками. И хотя бы на время забыть о своих политических разногласиях. Это неплохая возможность для вас обоих — заслужить доверие не только короля Ричарда, но и его высочества.

— И будет хорошо, — обратился он к Робину, жестом прерывая его негодующее восклицание, — если ты подумаешь вот о чем. Что, если король не вернется?

— Он вернется, если изменники и предатели… — Робин все еще кипел от гнева, но голос все же понизил. 

— Я говорю не об этом, — мягко осадил его сэр Эдвард. — Мне тоже не по душе то, что творится в Англии. И я не меньше тебя хочу, чтобы Ричард вернулся, и как можно скорее. Но король может запросто пасть в бою, умереть от лихорадки или погибнуть в море во время шторма. И тогда королем станет принц Джон. Безо всяких усилий со стороны заговорщиков.

— Сэр Гай мог бы помочь тебе вернуть права, — продолжал он, не заметив, как Гисборн при этих словах страдальчески скривился, — поручившись за тебя перед его высочеством. Равно как и ты мог бы вступиться за Гисборна перед королем, когда тот вернется.

— У Гисборна и без меня найдутся защитники, — съязвил Робин. — Наша милая и добрая Мэриан, например. Однажды она прямо заявила мне, что заступится за него перед Ричардом.

"Что?" — от столь неожиданной новости Гай на миг растерялся. — "Мэриан так сказала?"

— Сомневаюсь, что король захочет ее слушать, Робин, — возразил сэр Эдвард. — Тогда как ты…  
— Я уже сказал, что ничем не хочу быть ему обязанным… — рыкнул вновь помрачневший Гай.  
— Вы оба ведете себя неразумно, — сэр Эдвард сокрушенно вздохнул.

— Ты, Робин, можешь и дальше скрываться в лесах, грабить на дорогах, а также подбивать баронов и крестьян на мятежи, но станет ли Англии от этого легче? А если принц Джон решит отправить на их подавление войска? Как граф Хантингтон, ты являешься одним из наиболее влиятельных баронов королевства. У тебя есть и другие владения в Ноттингемшире, помимо маноров Локсли и Бончерч. И ты упустишь возможность вновь обрести право защищать своих людей законным путем? Или найти поддержку в Королевском совете?

— Вас, сэр Гай, я бы тоже хотел просить… в чем дело, Элин? — лорд Найтон заметил мнущуюся в дверях служанку.

— Леди Мэриан велела сообщить ей, когда раненый очнется, милорд, — пискнула девушка.  
— Могу я перед этим сам поговорить с ним, сэр Эдвард? — отрывисто бросил Гай, решивший воспользоваться заминкой, чтобы выйти из зала. Выслушивать еще и наставления лорда Найтона было выше его сил.

Получив согласие, Гай покинул комнату.

**  
— Я не собирался затевать эту ссору, сэр Эдвард, — вздохнув, Робин уселся в соседнее кресло. — Так… получилось. Слово за слово, а потом…

— А потом зашла речь о короле, — закончил за гостя лорд Найтон.  
— Я хотел поговорить с ним о его маноре. О возможности вернуть его.

— С условием, что Гисборн перейдет на сторону короля? Это не лучшая твоя идея, Робин.  
— Я все же надеялся, что смогу его убедить. И о маноре я говорил серьезно.

— В таком случае, стоило выбрать иной способ убеждения. И другое время.  
— Мне бы хотелось рассказать вам еще кое-что, — Робин закусил губу. — Мач вспомнил одну… даже две детали, о том покушении.

Сэр Эдвард устало покачал головой.

— Я… я не стану заявлять на Гисборна, даже если в Акре и правда, был он, — тихо, но настойчиво заговорил Робин. — Но мне нужно выяснить, разобраться в этой истории до конца. Хотя бы затем, чтобы самому спокойно спать по ночам…  
— Хорошо, — сэр Эдвард кивнул, — я слушаю.

**

— Если бы король не услал меня, а я еще в Святой земле подробнее расспросил Мача или ребят, или обратил внимание на эти странности, я бы непременно докопался до истины, — кулаки Робина сжались. 

— Возможно, именно по этой причине тебя и отослали, Робин, — предположил сэр Эдвард. — А вовсе не за то, что ты проспал нападение. Кто-то очень опасался, что ты начнешь докапываться. И поэтому добился, чтобы тебя отправили домой. Так или иначе, король наверняка стал осторожнее после того случая, и больше не остается без охраны.

Робин задумался. Над этой версией стоило поразмыслить, а также снова расспросить Мача. Возможно, он заметил еще кое-что интересное.

— А теперь, — сэр Эдвард похлопал Робина по руке, — я пойду наверх и успокою девочек. Думаю, будет лучше, если они спустятся к нам.

**

В городе только и говорили, что о вчерашнем происшествии. Да и как иначе, когда поднятый по тревоге гарнизон под началом сэра Гая уезжает в ночь и возвращается с тремя схваченными лиходеями? Количество же отнятого у тех награбленного добра, привезенного в мешках, все множилось… 

И в этот час обслуга Ноттингемского замка (а большей частью, его женская половина), с любопытством поглядывала на незнакомого парня, трусившего за Гисборном, словно лодка на буксире боевой галеры. Молодец и впрямь был ладный, да и одет, как подобает.  
Теплый плащ, добротный черный гамбезон, того же цвета штаны и сапоги. Впрочем, рассмотреть симпатичного незнакомца как следует, им не удалось — все знали, что на дороге помощника шерифа лучше не стоять, а потому спешили отойти в сторону.  
Тем временем по замковым галереям разнесся привычный вопль:

— Гииисбооорн!

Спутник сэра Гая вздрогнул от неожиданности. Гисборн ускорил шаг, и вскоре они переступили порог шерифских покоев. Держась чуть поодаль, объект сегодняшнего внимания осторожно огляделся по сторонам.

"Ничего себе спаленка", — оценил он размах и тут же невольно поежился, заметив хозяина опочивальни. Тот направлялся к ним.

— Гиззи, мальчик мой, признаться, я удивлен! — сияя золотым зубом, Вейзи покровительственно похлопал помощника по плечу. — Ты определенно делаешь успехи. Вот что значит уметь пользоваться головой, — он назидательно воздел кверху палец.

Гай мысленно пожелал милорду провалиться ко всем чертям. Вместе с Гудом, королем Ричардом и принцем Джоном. Шериф, и не подозревающий о столь вопиющей непочтительности со стороны помощника, продолжал разглагольствовать.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что все это, — указующий перст шерифа опустился вниз, — лишь мелочь, а нам нужна крупная рыба?

— Да, милорд.

Тут Вейзи заметил, что Гисборн пришел не один.

— Так, а это кто? — острый глаз шерифа впился в незнакомого парня. Тот судорожно сглотнул.  
— Мой оруженосец, Алан-э-Дейл, — представил Гай своего нового подчиненного.  
— Вот как? И откуда же он взялся? — заложив руки за спину, Вейзи с интересом обошел Алана по кругу.

От хищного взгляда шерифа сердце новоиспеченного оруженосца тоскливо сжалось. Вот тебе и "честная жизнь". Конечно, сейчас, вымытый и хорошо одетый, Алан совсем не походил на оборванца из Робиновой шайки. Но кто знает, вдруг у шерифа прекрасная память?

— Из моих… осведомителей, — ответил Гай с небольшой заминкой. — И сейчас он нужен мне здесь.

— А… ну, ладно… — потеряв интерес, шериф вновь устроился за рабочим столом. Очевидно, его голову уже занимали другие мысли.  
— Пока можешь быть свободен, — он махнул рукой, отпуская помощника.

Коротко поклонившись, Гай покинул комнату. Выскользнув вслед за ним, Алан с облегчением перевел дух. Кажется, обошлось.

**

_— …И ты согласишься? Пойти на службу к… Гисборну? Предашь друзей? — Джон угрожающе нахмурился.  
— Это не предательство, — ответил Алан, застегивая фибулу потрепанного плаща. — А честная работа. Разве Робин не договорился с Гисборном?_

_— Договариваться… с этим… — Джон едва не сплюнул.  
— Если бы вам всем дали прощение и позволили вернуться домой, к семье, вы бы побежали со всех ног. Даже не посмотрев, Гисборн там или не Гисборн. Что, разве не так? — огрызнулся Алан._

_Джон насупился и тяжело вздохнул. Он так давно не видел свою Элис. А маленький Джонни отца даже не помнит. Как они там?  
Уилл лишь молча переглянулся с Мачем._

_**  
Рассеянно слушая перепалку друзей, Робин молчал. Правильно ли он поступает, отправляя в замок одного из своих ребят? Может, стоило хорошенько подумать и найти другой выход? Но, как назло, в голову ничего не приходило. И, в конце концов, он сам завел с Гисборном этот разговор. За язык его никто не тянул._

_— Гисборн, подожди… _

_Перед отъездом из Найтона Робин улучил момент, когда Гай отошел в сторону и приблизился к нему._

_— Если мы решили работать вместе, надо подумать, как будем связываться. Я-то всегда смогу тебя найти. В крайнем случае, передам новости через Томаса или отца Уильяма. Но может статься, что тебе понадоблюсь я…_

_Помолчав, Гай неохотно кивнул. Да, такой вариант не стоило исключать._

_— Можешь прислать ко мне одного из своих людей, кто подошел бы на роль оруженосца, — подумав, ответил он._  
— Одного из моих людей?! — в первый момент Робин был готов с возмущением отказаться.  
— У тебя есть другие предложения? 

_Робин отрицательно качнул головой, раздумывая, как отнесутся к подобной затее его друзья._

_— Я буду ждать в Локсли, самое большее, до полудня, — не дождавшись ответа, предупредил Гисборн. — Потом вернусь в замок. _

_Распрощавшись с Найтонами, Робин уехал первым._


	22. В поисках истины

— …И сэр Гай разозлился, — закончила за отца Мэриан, когда тот вкратце объяснил ей причину утренней ссоры между Робином и Гаем.

— Он был в ярости, — серьезно кивнул сэр Эдвард. — И неудивительно, зная его характер. Хотя… предложи кто подобное мне, да еще в такой форме, я бы тоже не сдержался.

Некоторое время Мэриан молчала, наблюдая за язычками пламени, пляшущими в очаге.

_— Думаю, мне следует извиниться за этот скандал, — сказала она Изабелле, когда отец позвал их в каминный зал. — Эти двое наверняка и вас напугали.  
— Ничего страшного, — на губах леди Торнтон появилась ироничная улыбка, делавшая ее еще больше похожей на брата.  
— Вы когда-нибудь его видели? Короля? — спросила Мэриан, чтобы сменить тему._

_— Мой муж брал меня с собой в Лондон, когда Ричард приехал в Англию для коронации, — ответила Изабелла, спускаясь вслед за ней по лестнице. — Хотя мне больше хотелось увидеть королеву Алиенору. Когда-то моя мать была одной из ее придворных дам. Но ничего не вышло. Женщин на церемонию просто не допустили. Так же, как и евреев. Это был праздник исключительно для мужчин… — в негромком голосе леди Торнтон слышались язвительные нотки, а еще — затаенная злость и обида._

_Мэриан кивнула. Ей вспомнился тот далекий день, когда ее отец вернулся из Лондона с посеревшим от усталости лицом и тревожным известием о еврейских погромах, охвативших город, точно пожар. Он беспокоился, что и в Ноттингеме может случиться то же самое._

_— Иудеям было запрещено присутствовать на церемонии, — рассказывал он. — Но делегация из числа самых богатых и уважаемых, все равно попыталась войти во дворец, чтобы преподнести дары королю. Однако их попросту вышвырнули вон. Вдохновленная этим толпа, собравшаяся у ворот, набросилась на них, осыпая ударами и руганью. Затем ринулась в Лондон, убивая всех евреев, попавшихся на пути, подожгла еврейский квартал. Было много убитых, раненных. Узнав об этом, король издал указ, где брал иудеев под свою защиту. А также велел покарать зачинщиков бунта. Кого-то схватили, кого-то повесили, но… "толпу" наказать невозможно… _

А потом Ричард покинул Англию, чтобы идти в священный поход, и беспорядки вспыхнули снова, уже в других городах. К счастью, в Ноттингеме им удалось предотвратить это безумие и избежать смертей и разрушений…

— Это правда? — девушка вновь повернулась к отцу. — То, что сэр Гай говорил о Ричарде? Про то, как он поступил со старым королем, своим отцом… и про штандарт австрийского герцога?  
— Увы… — лорду Найтону не хотелось огорчать и разочаровывать дочь, но лгать он тоже не мог. — Идеальных королей не бывает, Мэриан.

**

_Этого пройдоху Гай узнал сразу, как только управляющий Локсли, предупрежденный обо всем заранее, привел его в гостиную, уже отмытого, одетого и даже накормленного. Он запомнил его еще по тому несчастливому дню в Шервуде, когда совершенно спятивший Гуд едва не убил Мэриан. Тогда этот парень проявил редкостную расторопность. Возможно, и в этом деле окажется полезен. Хмуро оглядев новоиспеченного оруженосца, Гай спросил:  
— Зовут как?_

_— Алан, милорд, — с готовностью ответил тот, тараща на него круглые голубые глаза. — Алан-э-Дейл._

_Гай кивнул.  
— Приготовь лошадей. Поедешь со мной._

_Расспросить его подробнее он сможет и в Ноттингеме._

Гай широким и стремительным шагом вошел в свою комнату, на ходу стаскивая перчатки и плащ. Не оборачиваясь, отрывисто бросил:  
— Алан, прикрой дверь.

По дороге в замок помощник шерифа вновь попытался собрать воедино все, что удалось узнать о разбойниках. Сбивчивый рассказ Ламберта не слишком приблизил его к разгадке, хотя и добавил к общей картине пару интересных деталей.

Да, он слышал о нападении на кортеж Его преосвященства. Об этом только и разговоров было в те дни, ведь Эшвуд совсем неподалеку от Лафборо, в каких-то трех милях. Правда, поговаривали кое о чем еще — но больше шепотом, что в этом деле не обошлось без милорда Хьюго де Нонанта, епископа Ковентрийского, также бывшего шерифом Лестершира, вопреки каноническому праву. Ибо не должно лицу духовного звания занимать должность светскую.

На что не раз указывал милорд Уильям де Вер, епископ Херефордский, открыто возмущаясь столь прискорбным фактом. Дело осложнялось еще тем, что сей достойный служитель Господа также был одним из королевских разъездных судей, неустанно трудившимся во благо короля и Англии, несмотря на свои преклонные лета. Другими словами, в один несчастливый день два почтенных прелата разругались вдрызг, позабыв о смирении, долготерпении и всепрощении. Разве что отлучение друг на друга не наложили…

Гай нахмурился. Выходит, "дорогой друг Хьюго" мог нанять людей, чтобы припугнуть собрата по служению матери-церкви? Ни для кого не секрет, что порой бароны использовали наемников для решения споров с неудобными соседями, да и не только с ними. А затем откреститься, заявив, что лихие люди пришли из соседнего графства. Того самого, где так кстати объявился ныне известный всем защитник бедных и угнетенных крестьян, чтоб ему провалиться… Ведь после того раза столь дерзких разбойных нападений в тех краях не случалось. А месяц назад неизвестная банда объявилась вблизи Ноттингема. Та же самая, или уже другая?

Разговор с сестрой, — уже в Локсли, также не помог ни опровергнуть, ни подтвердить причастность ее мужа к последним грабежам в округе.

_— …Изабелла, постарайся вспомнить. Ты видела у него такое кольцо? — Гай протянул сестре массивный серебряный перстень, знак Черных Рыцарей. — Нет? Ты уверена?  
Изабелла утвердительно кивнула.  
— Торнтон очень тщеславен, Гай. Он бы непременно похвастался…_

"Значит, остаются трое из списка: лорды Шелтон, Хартвелл и Уэстон", — вздохнув, Гай потер переносицу.

Первый, по словам сэра Эдварда, около года назад вернулся из Португалии, где сражался с маврами. А вскоре унаследовал от дядюшки обширное поместье.  
Хартвелл — уже лет пять, как женился на молодой и состоятельной вдове, владелице манора. Вернее, выгодной супругой одарил его сам король Ричард, пожелавший вознаградить одного из своих рыцарей за верную службу. Причем, у самой леди согласия на этот брак никто не спрашивал.  
Что до третьего, то этот до недавнего времени был одним из рыцарей свиты Лоншана, а после изгнания своего покровителя вернулся в родной манор.

"И мужа Изабеллы тоже нельзя сбрасывать со счетов", — Гай мрачнел все больше.

По всему выходило, что любой из них мог оказаться главарем банды. У каждого имелись и возможность набрать людей, и воинский опыт. Что ж, нужно будет разузнать о них еще больше. А если и эти бароны непричастны, что тогда?

"А тогда придется устраивать ловушку. Например, договориться с торговцами, чтобы те распустили слух о богатом обозе, и под их видом отправить солдат", — хмуро раздумывал Гай. — "И потерять при этом много людей…"  
Ибо у ноттингемской стражи, хоть и обученной сносно владеть мечом, опыта было гораздо меньше, нежели у закаленных в боях наемников.

Швырнув плащ с перчатками в изножье кровати, Гай уселся в кресло с высокой спинкой и поднял тяжелый взгляд на переминающегося с ноги на ногу Алана. Тот невольно поежился и постарался придать лицу как можно более простодушное выражение.

**

Тяжело вздохнув, леди Найтон затолкала в корзинку очередное шитье. Если так пойдет и дальше, то вышивать эту подушку она закончит лишь к Пасхе, а то и к началу лета, но никак не к Рождеству. 

Разговор с отцом не давал ей покоя, а посему стежки ложились криво, нитки то и дело путались, наперсток соскальзывал, а зловредная иголка каждый раз норовила уколоть палец. Да еще и маленькие любимые ножницы, как нарочно, словно затеяли игру "в прятки", оказываясь то на столике, то в корзине с нитками, то под креслом. В итоге, сражаться с непослушным швейным инструментом Мэриан надоело, и она решила отложить сие приличествующее леди занятие "на потом".

Однако долго бездействовать было не в ее привычках. Девушка вновь вздохнула и оглядела гостиную. Все необходимые домашние дела были переделаны. Их невольного гостя Ламберта она тоже навестила. Тот уже пришел в себя, однако вряд ли сможет встать на ноги в ближайшие два дня. Да и после отпускать его одного в дорогу будет неразумно. К тому же, Гай обещал вернуть ему вещи отнятые разбойниками. Бедняга так сокрушался о своих потерянных записях…

А помочь Гаю в его расследовании, при всем желании, она не может. Вернее, пока не может. Все, что ей с отцом было известно о тех лордах, они Гаю уже рассказали, а выше головы не прыгнешь. Даже в гости к леди Глассон не съездишь, — а ведь она живет по соседству с Хартвеллами, и значит, могла что-то слышать. Только вот искреннее намерение Мэриан помочь было встречено со стороны Гая категоричным отказом, и обещанием запереть "одну слишком шуструю леди" в замке. И даже Робин на этот раз оказался не на ее стороне.

Мэриан рассеянно разгладила складки платья. Когда же все это закончится?

Впрочем, кое-чем она все-таки может заняться. Решительно подсев к столу, Мэриан искоса посмотрела на отца, увлеченного чтением книги. Конечно, она дала слово не вмешиваться. Но ведь просто подумать ей можно? К примеру, о том покушении на короля.

Пододвинув поближе шкатулку с письменными принадлежностями, она достала лист бумаги, откинула колпачок чернильницы и призадумалась — с чего бы начать. Столько всего произошло и выяснилось за последнее время, — есть над чем поразмыслить. И надо бы все записать — чтобы не упустить ни одной мелочи.

Взять хотя бы историю с тем подозрительным вином. Обмакнув перо в чернильницу, Мэриан аккуратно вывела на бумаге слово "Вино". Ведь началось все именно с него? Пусть даже то, что кувшины привезли из Акры, причем незадолго до злополучной попойки, не слишком проясняло дела. В конце концов, вино часто использовали и просто для обеззараживания питьевой воды. Тем более, во время длительных походов. А значит, в том, что оно оказалось в королевском лагере, могло и вовсе не быть злого умысла.

Сделав эту пометку и подумав, Мэриан вывела вторую строчку: "Король не пил. Почти". Впрочем, в этом тоже не было ничего странного. Во время военного похода король вряд ли мог себе такое позволить. Только вот заметил это один лишь Мач.

Строчка под номером три заставила Мэриан задуматься.  
"Ричард не просыпался". А вот это интересно, почему. В шатре шел бой, Робин кричал, пытаясь разбудить короля, а тот даже не шелохнулся. Хотя они все пили одно и то же, по словам Робина. А если королю что-то подмешали прямо в кубок? Снотворное, к примеру. И если да, то кто мог это сделать? Один из оруженосцев или рыцарей, которые сидели рядом? И кто сопровождал Ричарда, когда он возвращался к себе в палатку?

Перечитав написанное, Мэриан вздохнула, покусывая кончик пера.  
Строчка "Отсутствие караула и оруженосцев" шла четвертой в списке и, по мнению леди Найтон, была наиболее важной. Да и вся эта история с перепившейся и невесть куда подевавшейся охраной…

Те крестоносцы, что проезжали через Ноттингем, или останавливались в их маноре, рассказывали, что в армии Ричарда дисциплина строгая. А во время похода стала еще более жесткой. Был даже написан особый морской устав, с суровым наказанием для нарушителей, вплоть до смертной казни. А после падения Акры командующим армией и священникам с трудом удавалось удерживать своих воинов и паству от повального разгула и пьянства. "Его величество был очень этим недоволен, — говорили они. — Ведь близилась осень, а нам предстоял тяжелый поход вдоль побережья, чтобы отвоевать у неверных крепости, прежде чем идти на Иерусалим".

Здесь же король спокойно позволяет своим воинам напиться так, что те позабыли не только об осторожности, но и своих обязанностях. И это, когда мирное соглашение еще даже не было подписано. А значит, всегда оставалась возможность провокации. Мог ли король допустить подобную беспечность, поставив под угрозу свою жизнь и цель всего похода? И почему из-за всей этой истории наказали лишь Робина, и никого больше? Конечно, если считать, что высылка его из армии была именно опалой.

"Так, что у нас еще?"  
"Татуировка" — Мэриан вывела на бумаге еще одно важное слово. Здесь дело тоже обстояло непросто. Конечно, Гай ничего не расскажет, а Робин будет стоять на своем и не отступится. Да и она сама видела на руке Гая ту волчью морду, а потом лечила ему обожженную руку. Знать бы, где он умудрился ее так изувечить. Хорошо, что снадобья Матильды помогли, и все обошлось.

Но разве Робин не мог ошибиться и перепутать одну татуировку с другой? Ведь нападение произошло ночью, пусть и при лунном свете. А в палатке, даже с открытым пологом, всегда будет темнее, чем снаружи. Конечно, Робин говорил еще про шрам…

"А что, если…" — от новой неожиданной мысли у Мэриан на миг перехватило дыхание.  
Хорошо, допустим, что тем несостоявшимся убийцей и правда, был Гай. Но почему Робин так уверен, что в палатке спал король Ричард? Конечно, любой, кто заходит в шатер Его величества, рассчитывает найти там именно короля. К тому же, Робин так тревожился за него, что увидев в шатре спящего человека и неизвестного убийцу с занесенным для удара мечом, подумал самое худшее. Это вполне понятно, она и сама решила бы точно так же. Только что, если в палатке находился кто-то другой? Один из королевских оруженосцев или рыцарей? Из тех, что накануне слишком увлекся… празднованием. Вряд ли Робин разглядел его лицо. Или мог обознаться.

Когда она втайне помогала крестьянам (главным образом, по ночам, чтобы не подвергать опасности отца), сама не раз убеждалась, как темнота и неверный свет могут искажать очертания предметов. В ночную пору самые знакомые и привычные вещи могут выглядеть совершенно иначе.

Что до короля, — он вполне мог остаться спать в другой палатке. В гостях у одного из епископов или рыцарей своей свиты. А слуг и охрану попросту забрал с собой. Это бы объясняло многое — хотя бы отсутствие стражи возле его собственного шатра. Даже если это тоже было неправильно. Не могли же они перепиться все разом, в конце концов. Ну, а заслышав шум и крики, король и его воины пришли на помощь Робину.

"Но тогда почему, — девушка нахмурилась, — почему никто не рассказал ему об этом, когда он пришел в себя после ранения? Ни сам король, ни его рыцари. Мач тоже ничего такого не слышал, а уж он молчать не стал бы…"

— Мэриан… — голос отца отвлек девушку от раздумий.  
— Ты что-то спросил, папа? — Мэриан подняла глаза на отца. — Извини, я отвлеклась.  
— Вижу, — усмехнувшись, сэр Эдвард подошел к дочери и с интересом вгляделся в исписанный лист.  
— Я просто хочу хоть чем-то занять голову, — пробормотала Мэриан.  
— Что ж, давай подумаем вместе, — сэр Эдвард сел рядом с дочерью. — Если честно, я тоже не прочь поразмыслить. В любом случае, это лучше, нежели ты будешь носиться, где ни попадя, пусть даже и с благими целями.


	23. В поисках истины часть 2

Торопливо шагая за Гисборном по скудно освещенному коридору (похоже, Вейзи экономил даже на факелах), Алан беспокойно озирался по сторонам, готовый в любой момент дать деру. При встрече с шерифом он изрядно струхнул, и почти пожалел, что ввязался во все это. Правда, вроде как все обошлось, однако бдительность никогда не вредила. 

"И еще эта просьба Робина", — он тоскливо воздел глаза к потолку. Тот просил его держать глаза и уши открытыми. Дескать, вдруг удастся узнать что-то полезное, или даже раскрыть новый заговор.

"Ну да, ну да… — хмыкнул про себя Алан. — А то Гисборн не понимает, о чем ты меня можешь попросить. И не сразу сообразит, кто столь ценным сведениям приделал ноги. И тогда… прощай, Алан-э-Дейл. Requiescat in pace…"

— Алан, дверь прикрой, — негромкий голос Гая вернул его на грешную землю.  
"Оказывается, мы уже пришли…"

— Сейчас, — кивнул Алан. Выполнив приказ, он с любопытством огляделся. В отличие от покоев шерифа, комната Гисборна выглядела весьма скромно. Единственным ее украшением служил черно-желтый щит над камином, такой же, как и в Локсли. Да пожалуй, еще большой и потертый гобелен на стене, не иначе как времен бабушки нынешнего короля… а то и прадедушки.

— Э-э…гхм… — спохватился "оруженосец", поймав на себе льдистый взгляд Гисборна.

**

— Из Дейла, значит, — Гай критически оглядел нового подчиненного. — Где это?  
— Возле монастыря Святой Анны, — невинно хлопая глазами, отозвался Алан.  
— Где? — Гай недоверчиво нахмурился, решив поначалу, что ослышался. 

На его солдат, сопровождавших обоз из Ротерхема, напали в паре миль от того аббатства. Да и манор лорда Вудвейла тоже в тех краях.

— Возле того самого, где сейчас обретается фриар Тук? — уточнил он.

Алан кивнул, не вполне еще догадываясь, чем вызван интерес рыцаря. 

— И хорошо знаешь те места? — во взгляде Гая появился хищный блеск.  
— Не так, чтобы очень, — испуганно вскинулся Алан. — Но приходилось иногда сопровождать в поездках отца приора, а потом сэра Эдмунда, старого лорда Шелтона…

— Приора? — Гай нахмурился. — А он здесь при чем?  
— Я раньше в монастыре жил… послушником, — Алан чуть помялся и отвел взгляд. — Когда сбежал, нанялся к сэру Эдмунду. Потом он умер, а у нового хозяина — своя челядь.

— Та-ак… — сэр рыцарь кивнул и сощурился. Похоже, проблема с проводником решилась сама собой. Или хотя бы наполовину. — А грамоту знаешь? — спросил он, скорее на всякий случай.

— Ага, — Алан вновь устремил на Гисборна подозрительно невинный взгляд.  
— Восемь пенсов, — отчеканил Гай после небольшого раздумья. — В неделю. Не считая обычного довольствия.  
—Правда? — немедленно оживился бывший разбойник, поначалу не поверивший своим ушам.  
— Если от тебя будет толк, — Гай встал с кресла и махнул Алану рукой. — Подойди сюда.

Воспрянув духом, Алан с любопытством приблизился к столу, где лежала большая, грубо начерченная карта.

**

Проводив Алана до поместья, Робин подумал, что будет неплохо навестить отца Уильяма. Посидеть с ним, узнать новости. И по правде говоря, хотелось еще на пару часов забыть о прелестях лесной жизни.

Обратный путь он решил срезать, а для этого нужно было миновать хозяйственные постройки. Завернув за угол дровяного сарая, он заметил неподалеку одинокую женскую фигуру, закутанную в теплый плащ. "Изабелла?" 

На лице Робина появилась лукавая улыбка. "Может, удастся перемолвиться с ней словечком? А если повезет, то и привлечь на свою сторону". Вернуться в лагерь он всегда успеет. Наклонившись, он зачерпнул пригоршню снега, помял его в ладонях и быстрым движением отправил снежок в сторону леди Торнтон. 

Изабелла не любила зиму с ее долгими тоскливыми вечерами. Даже Рождество давно уже не приносило ей радости. Казалось, что стылый холод пробирается и внутрь нее, лишая возможности чувствовать себя живой. Но идея сидеть в четырех стенах тоже не привлекала, и после отъезда брата она вышла во двор. Ветер стих, да и снегопада в ближайшие часы не предвиделось.

В доме леди Торнтон выбрала для себя ту же комнату, в которой жила раньше, хотя Гай предложил ей любую другую на выбор. Почему именно ее? Наверное, чтобы попытаться вновь обмануть себя. Что не было их вынужденного изгнания, и всех этих лет ее несчастливого замужества. Ведь в самом поместье Локсли почти ничего не изменилось за все эти годы, разве что появились новые лица, да верный Томас несколько постарел… 

Шмяк!

Размышления Изабеллы были прерваны невесть откуда прилетевшим снежком, плюхнувшимся прямо ей под ноги. Резко обернувшись, она увидела за углом сарая Робина Локсли.

Поняв, что напугал ее, тот улыбнулся и жестами показал, что он здесь один, и не причинит ей вреда. Помедлив, леди Торнтон направилась к нему.  
Гай так и не рассказал ей толком о причине своей утренней ссоры с Робином. Только хмурился и старался уйти от прямого ответа.

_— Дело в политике, Белла… тебе это будет скучно. Нет, мы с ним не помирились. Это вынужденное соглашение… и я не хочу говорить о Гуде. А также видеть его возле тебя. Лучше расскажи мне о своем муже. Почему он привез тебя в Хэсфилд?… На границе с Уэльсом неспокойно? Но так было всегда… Значит, собирался продать свой манор в Шропшире одному из лордов Марки и приобрести еще один здесь? Вот как…_

**  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прозрачно-серые глаза Изабеллы недоверчиво смотрели на легенду Англии.  
— Я навещал отца Уильяма, — Робин вновь улыбнулся, — а на обратном пути заметил тебя. И подумал, что мы можем немного поговорить, пока никто не видит. Твой дорогой братец велел мне держаться от тебя подальше, — усмехнулся он.

Пару мгновений Изабелла молчала, словно не зная, как поступить. Затем согласно кивнула. В конце концов, от простого разговора ничего не случится. Да и ей самой не помешает кое-что узнать.

— Поговорить о чем? — подобрав плащ и подол платья, она неторопливо опустилась на стоящую возле поленницы широкую скамью.

Ободренный тем, что леди не выказала враждебности и неприязни, Робин тут же уселся на стоящий поблизости чурбак.  
— Например, о нас, — он беспечно пожал плечами. — Я так давно тебя не видел. А у лорда Найтона было не до разговоров. К тому же, я решил, что мы можем быть друг другу полезны.

По лицу Изабеллы пробежала тень, во взгляде мелькнуло недовольство. Нахальство и самоуверенность бывшего приятеля по детским играм ей не понравились. И потом, она предпочитала, чтобы полезны были ей, нежели самой оказывать услуги, — да еще против своего желания.

— Полезны? — она иронично подняла четко очерченную бровь.  
— Разве друзья не должны помогать друг другу? — Робин хитро прищурился.  
— Я всегда думала, что помощь бескорыстна, а ты предлагаешь сделку, — в голосе Изабеллы послышалась насмешка. — Или "быть полезным" означает что-то иное?

Командир шервудских партизан смутился. Беседа принимала вовсе не тот оборот, на который он надеялся. А чего он ждал, спрашивается? Что Изабелла примет его с радостью, как старого друга? После всего случившегося? Хотелось бы, конечно… Робин вздохнул.  
Почему-то вспомнилось, как его встретили в Найтон-холле, когда он появился у них на пороге после пятилетнего отсутствия. Точнее, на этот самый порог его даже не пустили. Один лишь натянутый лук в руках Мэриан говорил лучше всяких слов.

Представив эту красочную картину со стороны, Робин еле сдержал улыбку. Жаль, что ему опять не удалось поговорить с Мэр наедине. Утешало лишь то, что своевольная бывшая невеста все же прониклась серьезностью ситуации, и пообещала "не делать глупостей".  
Робин вновь поднял взгляд на Изабеллу.

— Вам не стоило уезжать отсюда, — серьезно сказал он, чтобы направить разговор в другое русло.  
— Нам нужно было дождаться, пока вилланы не сожгут заживо и меня с братом? — глаза леди Торнтон сверкнули, как у кошки. — Ты кричал о заразе на весь двор. Разумеется, мы не могли здесь больше оставаться.

Она зябко передернула плечами и отвернулась.  
— Я до сих пор помню тот день и вашу драку, — ее голос прозвучал глухо. — Мы с Гаем хотели поехать в гости, погулять по рынку, но появился ты… "выскочил, словно из-под земли, как маленький злобный тролль", — добавила она уже про себя.

Робин тихо чертыхнулся про себя. Сегодня все шло не так! Сначала он не смог убедить Гисборна и едва не разрушил и без того хлипкое перемирие. А теперь не понимает, как вести себя с Изабеллой. Он перестал контролировать ситуацию, и это ему совершенно не нравилось.

"Твой брат сам во всем виноват! Нечего было целыми днями бродить по пожарищу…" — едва не крикнул он, раздосадованный очередной неудачей.

Но взглянув на побледневшее лицо Изабеллы, тут же осекся. В глазах леди Торнтон явственно читалось: одно необдуманное слово, и он получит пощечину, а вместо ожидаемого союзника — еще одного врага.

Взяв себя в руки, Робин постарался успокоиться. Как бы ему ни хотелось оправдаться, переложив вину на Гая, это было не лучшим способом заслужить доверие Беллы.  
И потом, — вдруг подумалось ему, — даже если бы Гисборн и не ходил на то пепелище… Кто мог сказать с уверенностью, что вилланы не совершат очередное дурное дело, науськанные кем-то другим? Негодяем Лонгторном, к примеру. Или каким-нибудь селянином, просто пожелавшим отомстить за прошлые мелкие обиды? 

"Почему, когда казалось, что прошлое осталось позади, все начинается сначала? Долго ли еще оно будет напоминать о себе? Может, вообще не стоило затрагивать эту болезненную тему?"

— Я… не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — Робин взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы и немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Утром я говорил с твоим братом, и сказал, что могу вернуть ему манор. Когда вернется король, разумеется. Но он отказался.  
— Отказался? — Изабелла недоуменно нахмурилась. — Почему?

"Потому что идиот!" — едва не сорвалось у Робина с языка. А как еще можно назвать человека, упорно не желающего признавать заслуг и прав законного государя? Конечно, Ричард тоже человек, и может ошибаться, но он в любом случае лучше своего младшего брата.

— Это долго и трудно объяснять… — он попытался уклониться от прямого ответа.  
— Ему не понравились твои условия, так? — по-своему истолковав замешательство Робина, неожиданно спокойно спросила Изабелла. — В этом причина? Ты хотел что-то взамен?  
— Он меня не совсем правильно понял… — Робин смутился. Сама не зная того, леди Торнтон попала почти в точку.

— Может быть, это ты его неправильно понял? Гай не хочет и не будет тебе подчиняться, Робин. А владение манором предполагает вассальные обязательства. И потом, кто может поручиться, что вернув ему поместье сегодня, завтра ты не передумаешь, и не найдешь предлог, чтобы забрать его обратно? Тогда как твои земли может отнять только король.  
Робин закусил губу. Такое объяснение не приходило ему в голову.

— Твой брат поддерживает принца Джона, — Робин решил говорить прямо.  
— А ты — сторонник Ричарда, — Изабелла кивнула. — Понятно.  
— И я хочу, чтобы он вернулся. Живым. И сделаю для этого все, от меня зависящее, и даже больше. Несмотря на интриги принца Джона и его прихвостней, — с расстановкой проговорил Робин. — И тогда твоему брату не помешает хорошее мнение о нем короля.

— Допустим, — леди Торнтон пожала плечами. — Но вряд ли Гай захочет принять это от тебя.  
— Ему и не понадобится. Если он сам перейдет на сторону Ричарда.  
— А при чем здесь я? — удивилась Изабелла. — Мне нет дела до политики.  
— Ты могла бы мне посодействовать. И попытаться убедить своего брата.  
— Чего ради? — Изабелла встала, собираясь уходить. — Почему я должна это делать?  
— Потому что изменникам грозит плаха. Или виселица, — взгляд Робина стал злым и колючим.

Повисло молчание. Наконец, Изабелла натянуто улыбнулась и легко склонила голову.  
— Я подумаю.

**  
"Как же холодно…" Вернувшись в дом, Изабелла подошла к очагу и приложила к нагретым кирпичам узкие озябшие ладони. Откуда-то сбоку вынырнула служанка: "Вот, выпейте, миледи…" Изабелла не глядя взяла протянутый кубок с горячим вином и села в обитое мягкой тканью кресло.

Озноб постепенно уходил, вместе с тем мысли обретали ясность. Похоже, в Локсли осталось куда больше неизменного, чем ей казалось. Но если раньше угрозы исходили от вилланов, то теперь — от самого Робина Локсли? И он еще называет это "взаимопомощью"… Тонкие губы Изабеллы скривились в усмешке. Поставив кубок рядом с собой, она откинулась на спинку кресла. Как ей все это было знакомо. Джереми тоже мог быть любезным, обходительным и даже галантным. До тех пор, пока она играла роль послушной куклы. Рука сама собой потянулась к запястью, где сейчас причудливым лилово-желтым узором расползался синяк. Душу вновь затопила волна гнева и унижения.

С-скотина… — тихо пробормотала леди Торнтон, обращаясь неизвестно к кому, — мужу или Робину.

Нет, она не будет ссориться с Робином. Не сейчас. Это неразумно. Но и подчиняться его угрозам тоже не станет. Лучше она придумает что-то другое.

**  
Повертев листок в руках, леди Найтон отложила его в сторону.

— …Так он мог такое допустить, папа? Устроить пирушку, остаться без охраны…  
— Я не настолько хорошо знаю Ричарда, чтобы судить о нем, Мэриан, — честно ответил сэр Эдвард. — Но это правда, что в юности он не раз беспечно относился к собственной безопасности, даже на поле боя. А с возрастом стал еще безрассуднее.  
— Как и Робин, — вздохнула Мэриан. — Он тоже уверен, что может спокойно ходить под градом стрел, а те просто будут от него отскакивать.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что даже Мач куда разумнее, чем он, — добавила она после недолгого молчания. Помнишь ту историю весной, когда шерифа едва не убили, и поначалу во всем обвинили Робина?

Лорд Найтон кивнул. 

— Я тогда спросила его, почему бы ему не держаться подальше, пока это возможно. И знаешь, что он ответил? "Зачем? Это же так забавно…". Забавно… — с легкой обидой повторила она. — Словно это игрушки. Ему словно нравится дразнить шерифа. 

Сэр Эдвард не ответил. До недавних пор он с большой теплотой и симпатией относился к молодому Хантингтону. И возможно, в другое время, в других обстоятельствах, Робин мог бы стать хорошим мужем для его дочери. Тем более что они знали друг друга с детства. Однако за последнее время многое изменилось. К тому же, старый рыцарь не мог отрицать, что при всех своих положительных качествах Робин был слишком дерзким и слишком самонадеянным, чтобы прислушиваться к другим. Слишком любил быть в центре внимания, и слишком мальчишкой, жаждущим славы и подвигов, чтобы захотеть угомониться. А его увлеченность той или иной идеей, и готовность жертвовать ради нее всем, что у него есть, подчас пугала. 

"Да, пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, что их брак не состоялся", — сэр Эдвард задумчиво смотрел на дочь. Видеть ее несчастной, или ютящейся у дымного костра в холодном лесу, а то и мертвой, — он совершенно не хотел. 

"А Робин как будто и не горюет, что потерял Мэриан", — неожиданно подумалось ему. От старого рыцаря не укрылось, что его несостоявшийся зять весь минувший вечер и сегодняшнее утро бросал в сторону леди Изабеллы заинтересованные взгляды.

**  
— Но почему, — вернулась Мэриан к прерванному разговору, — никто не сказал Робину, что той ночью король ушел в другую палатку? Ни сам Ричард, ни его охрана. Конечно, если это и правда, было так. Узнай он, что Ричарду опасность не грозила, то сейчас не переживал бы так сильно.  
— Если только у короля не было причин сохранить это в тайне, — сэр Эдвард в раздумье потер подбородок.  
— От Робина? — удивилась девушка. — Но он столько раз спасал жизнь королю. Ричарду никогда не приходилось сомневаться в его преданности.  
— Не только от него, — поправил ее отец. — Судя по всему, знали об этом лишь немногие. А им приказали молчать.

— Думаешь, короля предупредили о нападении? — предположила Мэриан. — Но тогда почему им не удалось схватить тех убийц? Было бы просто устроить засаду, спрятав солдат в соседних шатрах. Или даже в его собственном.  
— Вероятно, из-за заговорщиков. Они не должны были заподозрить, что об их планах стало известно. И убедить их в том, что покушение сорвалось по чистой случайности. Тогда как сам Ричард смог бы в дальнейшем держать их под тайным присмотром.  
— И его величество был настолько любезен, что даже удалил от своего шатра охрану, не говоря уже о том, что позволил ей напиться, в нарушение собственных правил о дисциплине… — в первый момент Мэриан сама не поняла, что дернуло ее за язык. И теперь испугалась своей неожиданной догадки.

Что, если ответ на головоломку, которую они так долго разгадывали, лежал на поверхности, а они не замечали? И теперь он, окончательно оформившись, сам вырвался наружу?  
"Позволил?…"

— Но так быть не должно, правда? Это неправильно… — Мэриан растерянно смотрела на отца, ожидая от него поддержки. Но, похоже, сэр Эдвард думал о том же самом. И теперь был огорчен не меньше дочери. 

— А… как же… Робин? — тихо спросила Мэриан. — Если это была лишь… инсценировка. Получается, он ни в чем не виноват? А те другие воины, которые были убиты или ранены во время ночной атаки? Их ведь тоже не предупредили. И тот, кто спал в королевской палатке… Кого приняли за Ричарда… Что, если он был уже мертв, когда прибежал Робин? Они все пострадали напрасно? Ими просто пожертвовали?…

Сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, она смяла исписанный лист и швырнула его в огонь. Тот ярко вспыхнул, обуглился и вскоре рассыпался крупными хлопьями черного пепла. Последний раз Мэриан чувствовала себя такой опустошенной, когда Робин бросил все, и ее в том числе, чтобы уйти со своим королем.

— Мэриан, — сэр Эдвард попытался утешить дочь. — Давай не будем делать поспешных выводов. Все это… лишь предположения. Мы не знаем, что произошло в Акре на самом деле. Все может оказаться совсем не так.

Однако лорд Найтон понимал, что сам в это не верит. 

**  
День близился к ночи. Поднявшись в свою комнату, Мэриан с досадой дернула боковую шнуровку платья. Как назло, узелок завязался такой тугой, что распутать его не удавалось. "Что за наказание!"

— Ну что же вы меня не дождались, миледи, — послышался позади голос горничной. — Давайте-ка я помогу. Вот так…

Поставив подсвечник на стол, она ловко развязала непослушный узел. И, взглянув на лицо хозяйки, тихо охнула:  
— Ох, миледи… вы не захворали ли, часом? Бледненькая то какая… а то, может, липовый отвар сделать, или молочка принесть? Батюшке вашему я уже отнесла, как вы велели, с медом…  
— Не нужно, Элин, — вздохнув, Мэриан с помощью служанки быстро переоделась в ночную камизу и с облегчением забралась в теплую постель. — Просто… день выдался не лучший.

— И то верно, — покивав головой, Элин поправила одеяло и присела на кровать рядом с хозяйкой. — Мы там, на кухне, утром тоже перепугались. Уж думали, сэр Гай по камушку дом разнесет. Парни то его, что поместье охраняют, видать к такому привычные, а кухарка наша едва горшок с похлебкой не выронила. Остались бы мы тогда без завтрака.

На губах Мэриан появилась слабая улыбка. Непринужденная болтовня горничной отвлекала от невеселых мыслей.

— Видать, Дженни права была, — Элин, довольная тем, что у хозяйки улучшилось настроение, тихо хихикнула. — Такой голосины еще поискать, что бы другие ни говорили.  
— Ты о чем? — Мэриан недоуменно нахмурилась.  
Поняв, что ляпнула лишнее, Элин сконфузилась и виновато посмотрела на хозяйку. — Да как-то сестра ее, Лилли, что замужем за мельником из Уэстона, рассказала нам одну историю. Летом еще, когда дочка Освальда замуж выходила. Ну, та дуреха, что явилась в серебряных побрякушках позволения на брак просить. А Джейн ее мужу тетка, ну и Лилли тоже. А сама Лилли слышала ее от своей соседки… Бетси, кажись… — Короче… — при слове "Уэстон" леди Найтон сразу же навострила ушки. — Так я ж к тому… — служанка помялась. — Эту Бетси и еще кое-кого из деревни как-то позвали в замковых покоях прибрать, к приезду хозяина. Он сам-то в имении почти не жил, а управляющему не с руки было держать большую обслугу. И вот, она сама слышала, как милорд по приезде буйствовал. По ее словам, аж стены тряслись. Ну, Дженни-то и заяви сестре… вот это самое. Что она просто нашего сэра Гая не слышала… — И что потом? — А Лилли обиделась и сказала, что вот и нет, потому как в те дни вся замковая обслуга на глаза хозяину попадаться боялась. Бетси тогда спросила одного из охранников, почему их господин так не в духе. И тот сказал, что милорд сильно прогневал его высочество. То ли недостаточно почтителен был, то ли еще в чем провинился. Ему и велели удалиться от королевского двора подальше. А потом к нему в гости один важный господин приехал, и он вроде как успокоился. Леди Найтон продолжала с интересом слушать. — Только, — Элин вновь виновато глянула на хозяйку, — в тюрьму ведь не бросили, и имение не отняли, уже хорошо. А там опять милость заслужить можно. Посерчает принц, да и простит… Элин говорила что-то еще, но хозяйка ее уже почти не слышала. — Угу… — подтянув одеяло повыше, Мэриан кивнула. Выходит, лорд Уэстон оказался в опале. И вернулся домой не только потому, что лишился покровителя. Мог ли он заняться грабежами в отместку? Или, как вариант — собрать разбоем нужную сумму, чтобы выплатить большой штраф или купить прощение? Королевская милость стоит недешево. Хотя, конечно, это всего лишь предположения. Да и Гай говорил, что бандитом может оказаться любой из тех трех лордов. Причиной же разбоя часто служит обычная жажда легкой наживы. А кому-то просто нравится убивать, есть и такие… Леди Найтон рассеянно потерла слипающиеся глаза. Заметив это, служанка вскочила и всплеснула пухлыми ручками. — Ох, миледи, да вы же спите совсем! Ночь уже, а я тут со своей болтовней. Давайте-ка баиньки, вот и хорошо… — она еще раз поправила одеяло. — Или может, принести теплого молочка? — спохватилась она. — Не надо, Элин, — вяло отозвалась Мэриан, на которую и впрямь навалилась усталость. — Я уже… Она еще услышала скрип затворяемой двери, прежде чем провалилась в сон. 

**  
И только Робин в эту ночь вновь не смог уснуть сразу. Мешала злость. На упрямство Гисборна. На его злые слова о короле. На то, что история с покушением стала еще более запутанной. И на себя, — поскольку, кажется, в разговоре с Изабеллой он вновь допустил ошибку.  
Спал он плохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiescat in pace - (лат). - "Покойся с миром"


End file.
